The Healing Touch of Music
by PurpleUnicorn26
Summary: After the war McGonagall sends 23 Hogwarts Students to a music muggle camp called 'Camp Rock', to give them a better understanding of muggles and to help prevent a 3rd war. New friendships form and new relationships emerge, this is what happens when 23 very different people with different ideologies are put into the place where beliefs, rivalries and friendships are all tested.
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** So this idea randomly came to me when I was changing a string on my guitar and a camp rock song came into my head, I thought I'd be fun to see what would happen if you put a bunch of witches and wizards in a muggle music camp. I have used the setting of camp rock but not really used the plot as that's going on in the background. I am also aware that Camp Rock came out like 7 years ago but I still thought I'd be fun to write. I hope you enjoy the story; this is my first one so please review and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 1: The Surprise**

 ** _Hermione POV_**

Harry, Ron, Ginny and I were all sat in the great hall, the war ended a few weeks ago and all the funerals had now taken place. Although it was heart breaking to go to all the funerals, especially Fred's, Tonk's and Remus', I knew they were all at peace and happy, and through the grief, life was starting to get back to normal.

Harry and Ginny weren't actually together yet as Ginny was still angry at him for breaking up with her and leaving her at Hogwarts with no way of knowing anything, not even knowing if he was alive. She said she can't forgive him yet and isn't ready to, which I understand completely.

Ron and I were now finally a couple - after years of me waiting he actually asked me properly the morning after Harry and Voldermort's final fight and I was so happy.

Parts of the school were still in ruins from the battle, but there was a huge repair programme happening at Hogwarts to try and get it sorted before the new school year. As no one had got much done the previous year with Snape in charge and the Carrows terrorising everyone, we were all redoing the year. This resulted in Hogwarts housing a whole extra year than usual as new first years were starting but none of last year's 7th years were leaving. I felt kind of bad for the first years because it was scary enough coming to this huge place and this year things would be so much more confusing. This, combined with the amount of teachers that were killed in the battle, meant that there needed to be more teachers so some of us were helping out - I was going to be teaching Transfiguration, Harry was teaching DADA, Neville was covering Herbology, surprisingly Malfoy was doing potions, and Ron would be the new referee for the Quidditch matches and flying lessons. All this was on top of our normal studies so we knew it would be a busy year.

Also because of the increased number of students, an extra building was being built so the school was heaving with people who had come to help – squibs, students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and ex-students of Hogwarts.

We were eating our breakfast in the Great Hall when the owls all came in. A note dropped on my plate right on my jam and toast.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Can you please report to my office after breakfast?_

 _Thank you,_

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _Headmistress_

 _Ps, the password is 'Victory at last'_

I assumed it was something to do with the teaching at first but it wasn't just me who got a note - several people around the room including Ginny and George also stood up and I walked quickly with my friends to the headmistress' office.

"Thank you all for meeting me here today, I'm sure you're all wondering what this is about. As you are all aware the main reason for the war came from a bigoted view that pureblood witches and wizards are better than any other person in society and mainly that muggles are scum, which is completely untrue and unfair. Because of that you are all going to be spending a week during summer at a muggle camp."

There was an up roar at this announcement. I personally didn't really see what the big deal was, muggles _are_ just like us. But then again I am a muggle born so I would think that.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall thundered. "I know this is a shock, but you all need to realise that they _are_ the same as us, and in some ways a lot more advanced. We have magic on our side but they obviously don't, therefore they spend their time in a very different way and I think it would be beneficial for you to see how they cope and advance in society. Also I don't know if you have realised but those of you who have responded negatively are the reason we need to do this. There is not going to be another war because of misinformed information and lies, do you all understand me?"

I nodded respectfully.

"Is there any questions?" My hand shot up in the air, and I waited for McGonagall to motion for me to go ahead, ignoring Parkinson muttering somewhere to my right about me being a know-it-all and that I think I'm better than everyone else just because I put my hand up, which makes no sense as I wouldn't have put my hand up if I knew the answer.

"What is the camp for?"

"It is a camp of music." She responded and I felt a burst of excitement course through me because I have always wanted to learn a musical instrument. The feeling was quickly followed by anxiousness and dread, because I know how long it takes to learn an instrument and you couldn't learn how to play one in a week.

"Professor," Ron started, "I don't know about anyone else but I can't play any instruments."

"I thought that would be the case but the camp offers lessons which you can take on an instrument of your choice and there is also canoeing, dancing and singing which you can get involved with."

"Professor," George said solemnly (he'd been like that since Fred died). "I'm only here to help with the repairs to the school and I'm not a student anymore, and I have the shop to look after."

"I know, but I thought I'd give you the option to come as well as I thought it would be good for you. Could you get someone to look after the shop? It's only for a week anyway." She replied gently.

"Yeah I suppose," He murmured dejectedly.

"What if I don't want to?" Parkinson sneered.

"Tough, Miss Parkinson. Most careers now request that all students have some experience with muggles and I think it's only those who are against this that have no experience with them, am I right?" The room was silent after that. "Plus it is only for a week, just give it a chance.

"Right now, as I have mentioned this is a muggle camp, therefore there is strictly no magic allowed." Everyone grumbled at this, including me.

"But Professor," She interrupted the complaints.

"Listen if muggles can get by without magic you lot can. If any of you break this rule your wand will be broken and you will be stripped of your magic, so either spend a week without magic or spend your life without it, it is your choice. There are just a few more details I need to discuss with you before you can go.

"Firstly, you are the first group in a new programme we are setting up if it goes well with you then we are going to do it with the rest of the school throughout the remainder of the summer. You are representing your school and if anyone asks it is just a boarding school in Scotland.

"This camp starts on the 1st of June which is next Saturday, as it is Tuesday now you have just less than two weeks to prepare. You are only going for a week so you don't need your whole wardrobes and muggle clothes and accessories only please.

"Before I get into travel and sleeping arrangements, can anyone in here play a musical instrument and if you can what can you play?" I took this opportunity to look around and see who exactly was coming into this camp with me. From Gryffindor there was; Me, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, Lavender (who actually smiled at me when we walked in, which I found slightly strange), Neville, Parvati, Seamus and Dean (there was no hard feelings between him and Ginny apparently). From Ravenclaw there was; Luna, Padma, Terry and Cho, (who waved and smiled at Harry in return he smiled cautiously back but Ginny just ignored the interaction). From Hufflepuff there was Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchely, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot. Finally from Slytherin there was; Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, and Bulstrode. Surprising me further Malfoy put his hand up stating he can play the piano and Zabini and Neville could play the guitar (I didn't know that). Lavender could play a bit of the keyboard, Parvati and Padma could play the flute and clarinet respectively and Dean, Justin and Goyle could all play the drums.

"Do any of you have a mobile phone?" Only me, Seamus, Dean, Justin and Hannah nodded.

"Right, well every teenager in the muggle world owns a phone so we'll go and get phones for you all, would you 5 like a new one?" We nodded, I hadn't had a new phone since I was 11 as wizards and witches didn't have them. "Those who don't own muggle clothing or enough for a week stay behind and that can be sorted.

"Okay thank you everyone, please meet me outside the castle doors and 7am on the 31st of May and you will be flying on an aeroplane to America for the camp. Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour and Professor's Sprout and Slughorn will act as chaperone to get you there and bring you home but they will not go to the actual camp with you."

"Professor," I said, "Why can't we just get a portkey there and then drive the rest of the way? And if it only starts on the 1st why are we travelling on the 31st when America is 6 hours behind us?"

"You are flying because you need to have the full muggle experience," I had flown before to France but I knew Harry, Ron, Ginny and George hadn't so I assumed I was one of the only ones who even knew what an aeroplane was, "and there is an orientation type thing for new campers which you all are, so that's why. Ok for sleeping arrangements you will be sleeping in cabins and I am just warning you that I have given a list to Brown the Camp Leader and he is sorting out who is sleeping with who so you may want to get over your rivalry with each other or at least be civil. The name of the Camp is 'Camp Rock'.

"Any more questions?" There wasn't any, "Except from those who need muggle clothes you are all dismissed." I just caught Parkinson muttering to Bulstrode that Ron, Ginny and Fred can't afford muggle clothing so they would have to stay behind. Ironically none of them had to and both Parkinson and Bulstrode did. This was going to be an interesting week.

 ** _Brown's POV_**

"Shane, you're going to have to come because we have a lot more new campers this year," I said to my nephew over the phone.

"You have new campers every year, Brown." He replied.

"Listen I had a phone call from a boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts and they are sending 7 sets 23 students, each set is coming for a week that's more than 2 classes in one group, we need you."

"I have never heard of Hogwarts."

"Probably because you aren't from Scotland." I heard Nate say sarcastically in the background, which reminded me.

"Oh Shane, tell Nate and Jason they are coming too, we need everyone we can get." I heard one

"YESSS!" one "NOOO!" that was Jason and one "WHAT!" that was Nate.

"Right well boys; be here for 31st for the orientation for new campers. No later than 9 am." I hung up after that and put my head in my hands. I wasn't worried about having enough instructors but there was a lot more campers this year. New cabins were being put up as I spoke to the boys and I was also aware that with a group that big especially from a boarding school they would have their own cliques, social norms, way of living and their headmistress also mentioned that in England there had been a massive war like rivalry between certain groups and these kids had been in the middle of it.

Only 8 of them could actually play instruments and the headmistress didn't know if there were any singers. I asked her if there were any preferences on cabins, as they were such a big group, but she told me to do it random, that it would do them good for them. All I had where a list of names though; Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Millicent Bulstrode, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, George Weasley and Blaise Zabini. I put them together the best I could in 3 three's and a four for the boys and 3 three's and a 2 for the girls. I put another girl called Mitchie Torres with the two in this group to make a 3 Her mother was the new chef and she was supposed to share with her but I thought she may like to be with some people her own age. I knew the group was only coming for a week before the school sent another group but then she could move back in with her mother. I did hope they would all get on together. Hopefully the music would bring them together.

 **Author's Note:** That's the first chapter done, please feel free to PM me with any questions about the story, plot, characters or anything else you can think of.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot

 **Author's Note:** Okay, this is the second chapter up, please let me know what you think and I hope you like it. I forgot to mention yesterday that the only reason I rated the story as T is mainly because I am paranoid, there's some swearing in later chapters but not much at all. I would also like to thank SuperGirlFan for their review :').

 **Chapter 2: The Reaction**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"Did you notice how quiet Malfoy was in that meeting?" Harry asked later that night in the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah I noticed that," Ginny replied but directed her answer at me not Harry, "maybe he really has changed."

"Well maybe just wasn't interest with it or something." I replied; there was no way on this earth that Draco Malfoy had changed, there were some people that couldn't and he was one of them.

"Do you think we'll be in a room together Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know because the director person is doing the rooms and he doesn't know who we are friends with, but I hope so Gin. But there are only two Slytherin's, we may be put with them although as long as I am not in a room with Lavender I don't mind." I replied; I seriously couldn't cope if I was in a room with that girl.

"I sympathise with you there Hermione, I can't stand her either." She replied and I couldn't help but think that she felt the same way but about Cho, ex-girlfriends and actual girlfriends are always an awkward mix. Not that Ginny would admit to that, not when her and Harry still weren't together.

"What instruments do you all fancy learning?" Ron said from behind me, he had his legs either side of me, I was leaning against his chest and he was leaning on the couch behind him.

"The guitar I think, you?" I said twisting around to see him.

He thought for a moment before answering, "I am thinking a base, they are similar to guitars aren't they? I saw one in that book from the library." After we came back from the meeting we went to the library and I checked out a book that had different instruments in it to show Ginny and Ron what to expect.

"Yeah their full name is the base guitar so they are similar but a base has 4 strings and I want to play a 6 string guitar. What about you Harry?"

"Erm, well I've always wanted to play the drums so I'll do that I think. What about you Gin?" He looked at her so hopefully as he addressed her but she just shrugged and spoke to me instead.

"This is strange but the keyboard I think." I know you may think that she is out of order but I think her behaviour is completely justified and Harry's got a lot more grovelling to do before she will forgive him.

"Why is it strange?" I asked.

"Because we have a band of sorts now all we need is a singer, you all know I can't sing at all." She was right as much as I loved her she really couldn't sing. "But you can Hermione." I seriously wasn't expecting that, she spoke quickly before I could defend myself. "Don't deny it I've heard you." I couldn't argue with that for I always sang when it was just us two but never in front of anyone else.

"Go on Hermione sing a few lines for us." Harry prompted

"No chance."

"Aw come on!" He said looking really sad.

"Nope." I said stubbornly.

Then they started chanting my name. Over and over again, until finally I gave in. I looked around the common room and saw we were the only people in the room except George who was staring into the fire looking so lost, maybe going to this camp _would_ be good for him.

"Okay fine." They started whooping and getting excited, "I don't know what you are getting excited for I'm not even that good. And you won't now the song it's a muggle one."

" You know I like some muggle music." Ginny reasoned.

"And I've been brought up with it don't forget." Harry added and I did forget about that, I sat up properly and started to sing,

" _Sunlight comes creeping in_

 _Illuminates our skin_

 _We watch our day go by_

 _Stories of all we need_

 _It made me think of you,_

 _It made me think of you,_

" _Under a trillion stars_

 _We danced on top of cars,_

 _Took pictures of the stage_

 _So far from where we are,_

 _They made me think of you,_

 _They made me think of you_

" _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _For the rest of our lives_

 _"_ _I'm in a foreign state_

 _My thoughts they slip away_

 _My words are leaving me_

 _They caught an aeroplane_

 _Because I thought of you_

 _Just from the thought of you_

" _Oh lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _And I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _"_ _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

" _If these wings could fly_

 _"_ _Lights go down_

 _In the moment we're lost and found_

 _I just wanna be by your side_

 _If these wings could fly_

 _"_ _Oh damn these walls_

 _In the moment we're ten feet tall_

 _And how you told me after it all_

 _We'd remember tonight_

 _For the rest of our lives_

When I finished the last line of the song, Ginny looked towards the boys and said, "I told you she could sing. That was Wings by Birdy wasn't it, Hermione?"

"Yeah it was. I love that song."

"How come you didn't tell me you could sing?" Ron asked me, I turned around in his arms to look at him and he actually looked slightly sad.

"Because I can't." I said slowly, they were all completely missing the point.

"Yes, yes you can." Ginny said again, "Come on lets go to bed, night boys."

After a goodnight kiss for me from Ron and an awkward wave between Harry and Ginny, we headed upstairs, not before George stopped me saying, "You're really good you know." And he disappeared before I had the chance to reply.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

"I can't believe they are making us do this." Pansy said sitting down next to me; I automatically put my arm around the back of the couch. Contrary to popular belief we weren't going out, we never were, we just had to keep up appearances. We were put into an arranged marriage complete with a contract, when we were 5 years old. To be honest it wouldn't have been too bad anyway, we would have made the best out a bad situation. That's what we always did. I was very close to Pansy, she was my closest girl friend. I never thought of her more than a friend and neither did she. However she also was brainwashed from a very young age about pureblood mania as I was, the difference was I saw the deaths and torture. Pansy didn't, as she was a girl she was protected from that. Me? I just had to man up.

"It may not be too bad, Pans." Blaise said who was sat on the couch in front of us.

"Not too bad? It's a musical muggle camp how cringing can you get." She said actually visibly cringing.

"You like music though." I reasoned.

"I like music yeah but 'Camp Rock', seriously?"

"I like it; it's got a ring to it." Blaise said smirking.

"Also have you seen who we are going with? It just couldn't get any worse."

"At least there will be 5 of us and you still have Millie." I said referring to Millicent Bulstrode. "You may be together."

"If we aren't I'll cry." She said, although I knew it wasn't actually true, Pansy had learned from a young age not to cry as her father saw it as a weakness. "She's the only other sane girl going."

"No, she _is_ the only sane girl going." I said and just as I expected, there was a pillow in my face within the next second.

"You shut it, at least you could actually have a room with you two and Theo," She pointed out and she did have a point. The difference with Slytherin compared to any other house was that most of us knew each other since we were born, so we were all really good friends.

"You're glad Theo is going for more than him, Draco and I sharing a room, Lets be serious." It was now apparently Blaise's turn to get the pillow to his face, but he also had a very good point.

Everyone knew Pansy liked Theo and I knew he had feelings for her too. Theo had lost his mother and sister in the war and his father was locked up in Azkaban just like my father and Pansy's parents, (my mother was under house arrest because she had saved Harry Potter's life when she told Voldermort he was dead, when she knew for a fact he wasn't, I now know that she did it so that she could find me). Maybe this camp would be good for Theo; maybe it would be good for all of us.

 ** _Mitche's POV_**

"I can't wait for 'Camp Rock'!" I squealed excitedly, the night before we were due to drive to the camp. Originally I was supposed to share a cabin with my mother that was the deal, but Brown rang up saying that there was room for me in a cabin with some other new campers. He said they were from England and were from a part of a bigger group of people going for the first time. Although they were only staying a week before the same school sent another group of people. I really hoped they were nice though because I wanted to go ever since they started advertising it in September, but my parents had said no, saying it was way too expensive and that they couldn't afford it. Luckily my mum got a job as the chef there and she said that as long as I helped her out in the kitchen I could go.

"I know you have only said it a couple hundred times," My dad said looking at me over his newspaper. "I am so glad that you can finally go."

"Me too!" I said before I ran up to my room. I pulled my phone out and I had a text off of one of my only friends in school Sarah, telling me the band Connect 3 were going to Camp Rock this year. I knew Shane was going from the telly but I didn't know that Jason and Nate were going as well. I text her back saying thanks before I started to pack my bag. I had no idea what to expect so packing was a little difficult. I stayed safe with a few shirts, tops, jeans and dresses. I wasn't much of a shorts type of person but I took one any way. Finally after an hour I had packed, I picked up my book (which I wrote my songs in) and I put it in a backpack along with my phone, some money, and a few extra bits like a hair brush and deodorant. I also packed my guitar, with extra strings, my capo and my tuner and I was ready to go. I went to bed, feebly attempting to sleep, although I couldn't because I was way too excited.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

It was the day we were flying to America and we were all stood outside the castle with our trunks, each person and all the trunks were being checked for any hidden magical items (we were allowed our wands until we got to Kings Cross) with wands which I found very ironic really, using magic to check we didn't have anything more than we should have. Everybody seemed to be fine even the Slytherin's which I had found rather strange at the time (later I found out that they just wanted to prove something to everyone). I was very excited to go to the camp, McGonagall came around giving us all new iPhone 6+'s, most of the students looked at it strangely and it was left to those of us who knew how to work mobile phones to show everyone else. As I was showing Ron, I could see from the corner of my eye that Harry was helping Ginny (he was really making an effort bless him) and Malfoy was looking at it like it was going to bite him it was quite amusing really.

"Ok, now I know most of you are confused by the mobile phones but you have plenty of time to figure out how to use them, but right now we need to get to Hogsmeade station, as you know you are allowed to use your wands until we get to kings cross then I will take them off of you. I suggest you use your new mobile phones to look up some songs because you will not be playing any wizarding songs while you are there. You 23 are muggles for this next week. I suggest those of you who don't know any muggle music pair up with those who do."

'Well this will be interesting', I thought, 'what are the Slytherin's going to do?' Well the answer came when I was sat on the train with my friends. Neville and Luna joined me, Ron, Harry and Ginny in our compartment. By all accounts they weren't going out yet but we all knew it wouldn't be long. They were so cute together. Anyway, we were just minding our own business, I was reading a book and Harry and Ron where playing a game of chess, Ginny was reading a magazine, Luna was reading the Quibbler (upside down I might add) and Neville was listening to a muggle band called All Time Low, I'd heard some of their songs and I thought they were okay. He seemed to be into them though. We heard someone knocking on the door and saw all the Slytherin's stood outside, automatically Harry and Ron stood up with their wands pointed at the group, but before they could do anything, Luna said dreamily from near the window, "Come in."

They hesitantly opened the door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said coolly.

"Well, because you are all muggle lovers we thought you may be able to help us with this muggle music." Parkinson answered.

"Give one reason why we should help you? You have nothing but be awful to us for the past 8 years." He shot back.

"I know we have been awful but you haven't been great either and trust me when I say we didn't have much choice." Malfoy replied slowly as if trying to get us to understand.

"Everyone has a choice Malfoy." Harry replied and I agreed with him.

"We didn't okay."

"Oh just let them sit down what harm will it really do." Neville said. Everyone (including me) looked at him dumbfounded.

"But there's no room." Harry replied looking like a deer caught in a set of headlights.

"Luna can sit on my lap, Ginny sit on Harry, Hermione sit on Ron and there'll be enough room for us all." There were 8 seats in the carriage so he was right. But what actually happened is Luna sat on Neville like he suggested much to her delight, Ginny sat on Ron before I had the chance to move so I had to sit on Harry, I didn't really mind because he is like my brother. The Slytherin's shot us strange looks but I didn't really care. Neville and Luna sat next the window and Ginny and Ron sat next to them, Harry and I were sat opposite Neville and Luna. Malfoy sat next to me and Harry and Parkinson sat next to him (no surprises there) What was surprising though is after he put his arm over the back of her seat, Nott was on her other side and she looked very chuffed with this development. This left Zabini next to Ginny and Ron and Bulstrode next to him.

"Right let's get down to business then," Neville said, he had really changed throughout the war, he was no longer this unsure, clumsy, baby faced boy, he has quite a catch now and he could command a rooms attention effortlessly, like he did now. "What music do you like from our world?" He asked them and Malfoy replied with a band I can't even remember the name of but I'd never heard of them. "Okay, maybe you would like All Time Low, 5 Seconds of Summer, Mayday Parade, possibly some of One Direction's latest album, look them up." Malfoy nodded getting his new mobile new phone out. Zabini and Nott it turned out liked the same music so they were easy, but the girls weren't really into that sort of music. "Hermione I think it's over to you now." I nodded turning to them.

"Well I like artists such as Taylor Swift, Avril Lavigne, Hunter Hayes,Against the Current and Lifehouse, so you may like them." I said quietly it felt weird being civil with them. When Slytherin's were on their phones, me and Neville turned our attention back to our group. "Maybe you lot should look up the same groups too?" So that's what they did. After about a minute of everyone struggling to listen to their chosen song over everyone else's phones, I transfigured some sweets into earphones for everyone. Again most of them looked at me odd so I had to explain how they worked. When they were all plugged in I turned to Neville. "You're a pureblood aren't you? How come you know muggle music?

"I went into muggle London and bought an iPod because they looked interesting, and they came with some earphones. It took me a while to find music I liked but after eventually I did." I suddenly remembered that everyone's new phone's came with ear phones, but it was too late now to point that out.

The rest of the train ride passed by quietly and strangely civilly, I knew we weren't friends with them yet at all, but they also weren't as insufferable as I expected them to be.

 **Authors Note:** Hermione sang the acoustic version of Wings by Birdy and all of the bands mentioned by Hermione and Neville are my personal favourites but I feel like they'd like them songs too.


	3. Chapter 3: First Impressions

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** For some reason this chapter seems really short, I don't know if it is or if it's just me anyway thank you for SuperGirlFan for reviewing, and please review and let me know what you think. Oh and I am currently looking for a beta as I am going back to college next week and I won't have time to write, edit and study for my A levels so if anyone would be interested please PM me and I am going to be updating on Wednesday's and Sundays, I'll shut up now so you can actually read the chapter :')

 **Chapter 3: First Impressions and Room Mates**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

We finally got to the camp after the 7 hour flight. Not much happened really, I got put next to Granger but we didn't much speak except for when one of us needed the toilet or when we got our meal. I was a bit wary when I first went on the plane but during the flight it was fine. I didn't like taking off or landing but from what Granger said not a lot of people did. I did catch her looking at me and Pansy strangely on the train but let her think what she wants I don't care.

When we got there it was clear this place was a big deal in muggle America. It was huge; people were carrying every form of musical instrument going. I was actually glad I was a part of such of a big group; I couldn't hack being a kid that didn't know anyone. But even for these kids people where going up to them and talking and stuff. The director guy called brown came up to us he was shorter than me probably around 5 foot 11 inches and he had grey/brown hair.

"Hello guys, now would you all like to come into the room and I'll tell you what cabins you'll be in and get someone to take you to them so you can settle in." We followed him in a room with about 10 campers already there.

"Okay, Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, George Weasley and Theodore Nott you guys are in one room," Theo didn't look to bothered to be honest, Weasley just looked up briefly when he heard his name and then dropped it again. I know he lost his twin brother but we all lost people in that war not just him.

"Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom and Ernie Macmillan you are together." It was clear now that we were being split up why would McGonagall do this? Did she really hate us this much?

"Draco Malfoy," please anyone but Potter and Weasley, "Harry Potter," Okay it was official she did hate us, "and Dean Thomas."

"And finally for the boys; Justin Flinch-Fletchely, Ron Weasley and Blaise Zabini." Well this would be an interesting summer.

"For the girls, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones and Padma Patil are in one cabin." That group seemed okay maybe the girls wouldn't be split up as bad.

"Cho Chang, Millicent Bulstrode and Ginny Weasley." I saw Weasley breathe in sharply, I vaguely remember Chang going out briefly with Potter, in 5th year I think.

"Parvati Patil, Luna Lovegood and Mitchie Torres." I saw a girl I have never seen before smile and wave at Lovegood and Patil and they returned the gesture. She must have been a muggle.

"Last but not least, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson and Lavender Brown." I felt bad for Granger for being in a room with Brown more than I felt bad for Pansy. Even though I was very busy 6th year I wasn't completely blind and I think Granger felt sorry for herself too.

"Ok, now you lot have your rooms there will be guides that will take you to your rooms. If you want to prepare a song for the Rookie Jam tonight at 8, please sign up, please note that all campers will have to perform at some point during the first week." WHAT! I wasn't going to sing in front of everyone, I was just about to complain a long with most of our group before he shot us down saying "Everyone does it you are no exception." Well, my life was now over.

 ** _Blaise's POV_**

Around half an hour later, I left my cabin with Weasley (well not together but we left at the same time and where heading in the same direction). We went in to Draco, Potter's and Thomas's cabin and I sat on Draco's bed where I noticed Theo was already sat and Weasley went over to Potter's bed just as Longbottom came in.

"Malfoy, Nott, Zabini?" I heard Potter say my name and I looked up from the game of exploding snap I was having with Draco and Theo.

"What Potter?" I asked.

"Earlier you mentioned that you had no choice in this war? I don't understand, you how can you not have a choice?

"That's none of your business Potter," I replied turning back to the game but apparently Draco had other ideas.

"No Blaise, they deserve to know. We didn't have a choice because our parents brainwashed us when we were young. I got forced into the Death Eaters and so did Theo. I can't say that I didn't believe in blood purity when I was younger because that's all I knew; I thought that behaviour was right, correct. I carried that belief until 6th year when I actually became a death eater.

"Then I saw the murders and deaths and torturing for no good reason and if there was a good reason it wasn't good enough. I realised that everything they believed in was bull, but I couldn't get out of it. Thinking something and actually doing it, are two different things. I know it's selfish but I would have had a slow and painful death if he found out where my loyalties really lied. He wouldn't just kill me but my family, my friends anyone associated with me would be tortured and killed I couldn't let that happen.

"But now I regret it, my father is in Azkaban and I am finally free from that nonsense." I thought Draco was a bit naïve when he said that, as his father was only in Azkaban not dead and if he found out we were spending a week in a muggle camp he'd flip.

"Okay but what about Parkinson? She keeps going on about blood purity she hasn't changed." He asked.

This time I responded, "The thing with Pansy is that she never had to go to any of the meetings or kill or torture anyone, she got protected from all of that because she was a girl. So she has only ever seen it in theory never in practice."

"What about you Zabini? Where do you stand?" Weasley spoke up.

"Well I was never a death eater but my mum still believed in blood purity and I thought it was kind of stupid but I still had to keep up appearances." I replied and it was true, I only ever did it so my mum and whatever husband she had at the time wouldn't get suspicious. Her husbands were always pureblood and sometimes they were death eaters themselves. They never really got me involved though and for that I was very grateful

 ** _Mitche's POV_**

"Hello everyone welcome to the Rookies Jam." He paused and we screamed. "First of can we have Neville Longbottom please." Cue the screaming again. A guy that I recognised as my fellow roommates not quite boyfriend, came to the stage with a guitar. "Take it away Neville."

"Hi everyone, I am going to perform Missing You by All Time Low, this song is for those who had a bad past; this is your time to make it right,

 _"_ _I heard that you've been_  
 _Self-medicating in the quiet of your room,_  
 _Your sweet, suburban tomb._  
 _And if you need a friend,_  
 _I'll help you stitch up your wounds._

 _"I heard that you've been_  
 _Having some trouble finding your place in the world._  
 _I know how much that hurts,_  
 _But if you need a friend_  
 _Then please just say the word_

 _"You've come this far,_  
 _You're all cleaned up,_  
 _You've made a mess again,_  
 _There's no more trying,_  
 _Time to sort yourself out_

 _"Hold on tight,_  
 _This ride is a wild one,_  
 _Make no mistake,_  
 _The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,_

 _"Now don't lose your fight, kid,_  
 _It only takes a little push to pull on through,_  
 _With so much left to do,_  
 _You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you._

 _"I heard that you've been_  
 _Having some trouble finding your place in the world._  
 _I know how much that hurts,_  
 _And if you need a friend_  
 _Then please just say the word_

 _"You've come this far,_  
 _You're all cleaned up,_  
 _You've made a mess again,_  
 _There's no more trying,_  
 _Time to sort yourself out_

 _"Hold on tight,_  
 _This ride is a wild one,_  
 _Make no mistake,_  
 _The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,_

 _"Now don't lose your fight, kid,_  
 _It only takes a little push to pull on through,_  
 _With so much left to do,_  
 _You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you._

 _"Grit your teeth, pull your hair,_  
 _Paint the walls black and scream, "F*ck the world_  
 _'Cause it's my life, I'm gonna take it back,"_  
 _And never for a second blame yourself._

 _"Hold on tight,_  
 _This ride is a wild one,_  
 _Make no mistake,_  
 _The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,_  
 _(No, you can't cover up)_  
 _(One, two, three, four!)_

 _"Hold on tight,_  
 _This ride is a wild one (This ride is a wild one),_  
 _Make no mistake,_  
 _The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,_  
 _Now don't lose your fight, kid (Don't lose your fight, kid),_  
 _It only takes a little push to pull on through (push to pull on through),_  
 _With so much left to do_  
 _You'll be missing out, and we'll be missing you._

He was pretty good, all throughout the song he was looking over to a group of 5 people who I think he came with. It meant more to them I think than me, I made a mental note to ask Luna about it later. I don't think everyone else noticed that though because they were too busy screaming.

"Thank you everybody." He said nodding once in the direction of them five people and walked of the stage towards them.

Brown came back on the stage to introduce another musician, a blond haired boy who looked to be from that group came up on the stage. I remember the girls I room with mention he was called 'Malfoy', at first I thought it was just a unique first name but then Brown introduced him as 'Draco Malfoy', I thought it was strange that they referred to each other by their last names, I made a mental note to talk to Caitlyn about it, I didn't want to be the weird girl that asked to many questions.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

When I saw Malfoy go on stage to say I was surprised was an understatement, I knew Brown said everyone had to perform at some point but I assumed he would just either bribe his way out of it or flat out refuse. I can't say I was ever one of the girls in our school that was in love with Draco Malfoy, I didn't even like him, at all. I think it was probably because he made my life hell for so long and I just hated him. At this point I knew I didn't exactly hate him anymore but I only found him tolerable nothing more. Plus I was still more than happy with Ron. Anyway back to the moment at hand. He went on to the stage and sat behind the large piano situated on the stage at the far left hand side.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy and I am going to be playing Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon and Garfunkel,

 _When you're weary, feeling small,_

 _When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all;_

 _I'm on your side, when times get rough,_

 _And friends just can't be found,_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water,_

 _I will lay me down._

 _Like a bridge over troubled water,_

 _I will lay me down._

 _When you're down and out,_

 _When you're on the street,_

 _When evening falls so hard,_

 _I will comfort you._

 _I'll take your part,_

 _When darkness comes and pain is all around,_

 _Like a bridge over troubled water,_

 _I will lay me down._

 _Like a bridge over troubled water,_

 _I will lay me down._

 _Sail on silver girl, sail on by._

 _Your time has come to shine,_

 _All your dreams are on their way._

 _See how they shine._

 _If you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind._

 _Like a bridge over troubled water,_

 _I will ease your mind._

 _Like a bridge over troubled water,_

 _I will ease your mind._

Of all the songs I thought he'd do that wasn't one of them and I also didn't think he'd be able to sing it so well and play it so beautifully. I wondered why he chose that song and I came to the conclusion that it was probably the only muggle song he knew that would be respectable to play; as it turns out I was right.

 **Author's Note:** Neville sang Missing you by All Time Low and Draco sang Bridge over troubled water by Simon and Garfunkel


	4. Chapter 4: Bonding and Awkwardness

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited this story it means so much to me. I'm back in college tomorrow so it's going to take up most of time but I'll still be able upload because I have written a load of chapters in advance. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, it is necessary for the story but not much happens in it. Anyway I hope you like it :')

 **Chapter 4: Bonding and Awkwardness**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

That night, the whole group (the Hogwarts group or the 'Boarding School British kids' as we were called by the rest of camp) were sat in Harry's cabin (Luna asked Mitchie to come to but it turns out she was staying in another cabin with other muggles for the night which suited us because it meant we could just be our magical selves, we still had to be careful though in case someone overheard). So once all 24 of us crammed into the cabin (which was only meant for three), it was decided that we were going to do truth or dare, but before that Parvati decided that we should all get to know each other better. I was dreading this game.

"Okay, I think we should go easy for the first one," She said as Lavender passed around some shots of Vodka, Merlin knows where she got it from. "First kiss everyone," I think I should tell you the order in which we were all sitting in to make it easier to keep track. Next to Parvati was Padma, then Lavender, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, George, Ron, Ginny, myself, Harry, Cho (This didn't help Harry's defence of winning Ginny back), Seamus, Neville, Luna, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Bulstrode, Goyle, Parkinson, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Dean and Justin Flinch-Fletchely who was on the other side of Parvati. "Right I'll go first; my first kiss was when I was 10 and by a boy called Hayden. Your go Padma?"

"Hold on," I interrupted, though looking back on it I wish I didn't. "Is that all the information we are getting?"

"There's not much to it, Hermione. He was my 'boyfriend' at the time and we kissed on a field behind my house. Go Padma." She reflected that off of herself fairly quickly.

"A boy called Jamie who was my boyfriend when I was 10 too, exact same circumstances as Parvati." I genuinely thought that was a bit strange but this time I stayed quiet.

"Mine was actually Dean." Lavender said which shocked me greatly but both of them seemed pretty embarrassed about that, "It was in our first year and pretty awkward, wasn't it?" She directed at Dean who then nodded.

"Mine was a muggle girl called Madison who I grew up with, when I was in our 6th year." Ernie said nodding to George.

"Katie Bell, fourth year." He replied shortly.

"Erm," Ron did look pretty awkward when he realised it was his turn. "Lavender was mine and 6th year after we won the cup," everyone (including Lavender I might add) winced when he said that and looked not so slyly at Ginny.

"Michael Corner, 4th year. Hermione?"

"Well," I started, looking down. "Mine was with Ron, during the battle of Hogwarts." Harry looked at me dumfounded.

"While we were fighting for our lives you were _snogging_?"

"It was in the moment Harry and I am glad it happened now." I defended quickly, telling with my eyes to get over it and move on.

"Erm, Cho." He put his hands through his already messy hair now looking like the uncomfortable one.

Cho replied looking just as awkward as Harry did, "Mine was actually Cedric at the Yule Ball."

I swear I saw a single tear slide down her left cheek but she wiped it with a flick of her hand and looked pointedly at Seamus who just said, "A girl called Julia during the war - she goes to an American magic school and she was a family friend." I remember Ron saying that she disappeared and no one knew if she was dead or alive, and Seamus really liked her apparently.

Neville surprised me completely by saying he'd never kissed anyone because I thought he and Luna had kissed but Luna also said she hasn't had her first kiss. And this is where it got interesting.

Neither Hannah nor Susan had had theirs. Bulstrode had hers with a 7th year in our 5th year called Damian, Goyle claimed he had his with a 5th year in our 6th year but wouldn't tell us who she was and all the Slytherin's smirked as if he was lying.

"Draco, we were 9 and wanted to see what it was like." Parkinson said, shrugging like it was no big deal. To be honest at the time it wasn't. And Malfoy said his was with Parkinson on that same day but before he could move the attention on to Zabini, Lavender butted in.

"What is going on between you two?" She said motioning between the pair, "You going out or what?"

" _Are_ you going out…" I began to correct her but she just waved me off.

"No we aren't," Malfoy answered, "We're best friends, and our fathers promised us off to each other but we don't think of each other that way do we?" He looked towards Parkinson who shook her head in agreement. "Besides Pansy likes someone else, don't you Pans?" He teased, which was strange enough, but she actually _blushed_. Parkinson blushing? That was even stranger.

The game passed by quick and boring after that, Nott refused to say but the other Slytherin's obviously knew as they looked at him sympathetically, I wondered at the time if she died in the war- and it turns out I was right. We already knew Dean's was lavender and Justin's was a girl called Iris in the year below from Hufflepuff, I didn't know her but Ginny nodded like she did.

I looked at my watch and saw it was after midnight and we had to be up at 8 to discover our partners for a project we had to work on for the next few weeks. "I'm going to go, we have to be up early tomorrow and I'm tired."

"Aw come on Hermione, we've only just started," Padma complained but I was already heading towards the door.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said, walking out into the night.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

"Hello everyone!" Brown called cheerfully. "As you all know today you will find out your partners for the next few weeks, so without further ado I shall begin."

Everyone looked around nervously as he began to list off our names. "Nate Gray and Gregory Goyle; Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres; Jason Gray and Kate Brown; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood; Ron Weasley and Parvati Patil; Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley; George Weasley and Theodore Nott; Dean Thomas and Pansy Parkinson; Cho Chang and Lavender Brown; Neville Longbottom and Caitlyn Geller; Justin Flinch-Fletchely and Hannah Abbot; Seamus Finnigan and Ernie Macmillan; Susan Bones and Ella Pador and finally Millicent Bulstrode and Terry Boot. " I wasn't to bothered about who I got paired with, I mean it was no big deal, I knew we'd get through it, as long as we picked a song and performed it I knew it would be fine. He continued but I didn't really care enough to pay attention until he actually told us what we had to do. I wasn't too bothered about who I got paired with, I mean it was no big deal. I knew we'd get through it, as long as we picked a song and performed it I knew it would be fine.

"So, I suppose you all want to know what your project is?" Cue the screaming. "In your pairs you'll be performing two songs. One song per each person in the pair, if you are in a three then you must do three songs. I want you to help each other in picking your songs and getting them ready for your performances. However you can't just pick any old song, it has to mean something to you or represent something about you, either a past situation that was close to your heart or something you are going through now. These performances will take place in a week's time."

Now I had second thoughts about Granger and I being paired together, I didn't really want to talk to her about my private life, and I knew she'd just go on and on about how amazing Weasley is and that would just be seriously annoying.

"I forgot to mention at the Rookies Jam, but if at any point you would like to perform a song during the evenings between now and the end of the project, feel free to let us know on the sign-up sheet on the board. On whatever day you sign up you will have to perform that night."

"Ok, so get in your pairs and find a table or practice room and let's get this thing started." Before I even stood up, she was in front of me and leading me over to a table in the corner of the room.

"Right Malfoy, I know we've had our differences, but I really want to do well on this project so can we just be civil? I don't think I can handle another argument."

"Okay." I replied. I didn't want to fight either, but I didn't understand what she meant by not being able to handle another argument. Maybe she was referring to her and Weasley; they seemed fine last night though.

Speaking of last night, when Longbottom sang that song, 'Missing You' by All Time Low, I was actually speechless for one of the first times in my life and so were the others, he made it clear throughout the song he was singing it for us. I mean he stared at us throughout the whole song, I think it actually affected Pansy more than the rest of us because straight after he finished it she quietly walked out and I eventually persuaded her to come and listen to my performance.

That night after everyone left our cabin even Potter and Thomas had the brains to leave and Pansy stayed. For the first time ever I held Pansy most of the night until she cried herself to sleep.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I know it seemed lame asking Malfoy to be civil and stuff but seriously at the time I was so angry, (not at Malfoy) and I just couldn't deal with the thought of arguing because I'd break down and I really didn't want Malfoy to see that. I actually had an argument with Ron and I know it doesn't seem like a big deal because we argued all the time but this time it was different.

I jokingly asked him if me or Lavender was a better kisser and instead of laughing it off and saying me, he thought about it, looked awkward and said _she_ was! _Her_ over his _girlfriend_! Now if there's one thing that you don't do its saying your ex-girlfriend is a better kisser than your girlfriend, and then when I told him you don't say stuff like that he just said 'it's true' and went on about how I wouldn't want him to lie.

I could have slapped him, seriously. When I told Harry and Neville they actually didn't see the problem! I don't what has happened. Harry isn't usually that thoughtless and inconsiderate but I guess boys will be boys. I was still pissed off with them though. Thankfully Ginny and Luna agreed with me and Luna advised the Neville to never try it otherwise he'd be gone quicker than they could say quidditch. But seriously I don't know what had got into Ron; he was never normally like that. I didn't really know what to think.

"What song are you thinking of Granger?" Malfoy asked, 10 minutes later as we sat there in silence looking at our music separately.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't really know what avenue I want to go down. What about you?" I did have an idea but I didn't want to tell him yet, not until I knew whether I could trust him. He was being a lot nicer than he was in school, but I didn't really know what that meant. I didn't think he was actually trying to be nice to me so I had three possible theories; either he was wracked with grief and didn't have the energy to be mean, he was only mean because of the whole deatheater thing that he was free of now - or he actually changed in the war. Was that even possible?

"Do you know many muggle songs?"

"No not really, only the ones Longbottom showed me and I like them but they're not what I'm looking for this particular performance."

"Well maybe I could help you? Cause I know more of them?"

"If I don't find one then maybe. Thank you." He actually seemed surprised by me offering to help him. I surprised myself to be honest.

"No problem Malfoy." I said as I left. He didn't ask where I was going; he just carried on with his work.


	5. Chapter 5: The Project

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was really fun to write. Thank you to Chloe to reviewing (I did what you suggested :')), and to everyone who is following this story or favourited it, please review and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 5: The Project**

 ** _Ginny's POV_**

"Why haven't you forgiven Potter?" That boy is so nosy.

"What's it to you Zabini?"

"Well we have to talk about things that are affecting us and stuff for this project so I thought I'd start with the obvious."

"We do, but me and Harry is still nothing to do with you, all I'll say is he hurt me badly and I just can't forgive him yet."

"Why? It was a war everyone makes mistakes."

"Including you Zabini." I'm not sure why I said that because it doesn't really make sense but it sounded good at the time.

"Yes, I know, as I said everyone does, I still don't know why you won't forgive him."

"Do you _remember_ Hogwarts last year?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yes of course I do, it was the worse year of my life."

"If it was the worse year of your life and you were a pureblood Slytherin well respected in Voldermort's circle," I don't know if he winced at me saying the name 'Voldermort' or the fact I said he was well respected in Voldermort's circle, "imagine what it was like for me. I was a Gryffindor blood traitor, Harry Potter's 'ex-girlfriend' and if he thought for one-second he was sparing me by breaking up with me, he really wasn't, plus I was Ron Weasley's sister, he was just as 'wanted' as Harry and Hermione were. You know how much I got tortured, and every time I try to explain this to him, he just gets angry and says he's going to kill whoever did it and misses the point completely."

"Wow Weasley maybe you do have a point."

"Yes maybe I do." We were quiet for a while after that.

"He did have a lot going on and maybe in his weird way he thought he was protecting you. Do you still love him?" This actually took me by surprise.

"I liked him Zabini, I'm not sure about love, and I'm too young for that, I don't know if I even like him anymore."

"Fine, but just answer these questions for me ok?" I nodded intrigued. "Who did you want to tell when you got good grades in class or when you had a detention for saying killing muggles is wrong? Who did you think of when you saw your favourite quidditch team win a match or who did you to be with when you got tortured for not using crucio on a muggle born? Who did you miss the most when you were sat in class doing a complicated curse in Dark Arts and not concentrating on what you should be doing? Who do you desperately want to make proud? If you could make anyone love you who would you choose? " He was right maybe I did love Harry when he was gone, but wasn't sure if I did now he was back, because as strange as this sounds, he was a constant reminder of how it was like when he wasn't there. And that was exhausting.

"Even if I did then I don't think I do now."

"Ok then if you don't love him anymore, why did you cringe when he said Cho was his first kiss, and why do you look so sad whenever you see him, why do you have to make an extra effort to be cold with him. Not being with him doesn't come naturally to you, not now you know what being with him is like."

"You're very perceptive." I said, mainly because I didn't want to say he was right.

"It's because I've been through it Weasley." This boy just won't stop surprising me.

"What do mean you've been through it?"

"It's a long story but I fell for a girl and she fell for me and for around 4 months it was great but then she found out she was adopted and didn't want a relationship anymore. Now she's with someone else, happy and pregnant. You don't want Potter to give up because you were crazily stubborn do you?" I actually had no idea about him loving someone, I wanted to ask who it was but before I could he said,

"Don't ask who it is because I am not going to tell you. What I'm saying is don't lose him just because you're trying to prove a point, it really isn't worth it."

 ** _Harry's POV_**

"I don't know what to do Luna, I really like her and she just isn't taking me on."

"Can you sing?" She said randomly (well I thought it was random but she obviously didn't).

"Erm I don't know I've never tried." That was a lie, I used to sing all the time when the Dursleys went out and I could go on Dudley's computer and look up songs but I never sang in front of people.

"Go on then, sing now and I'll tell you if you can or not." She was so matter of fact.

"I don't know what to sing." I said stalling, I really didn't want to have to sing and make a fool of myself. But this was only Luna.

"Sing what you would sing to Ginny." So I did and she told me I was pretty good and I should go and sign up and sing it to her tonight. In front of everyone.

"Luna I could barely sing in front of you, I can't do it in front of everyone."

"How much do you love her?" Love? She caught me by surprise here because I knew I really liked her but I didn't know if I loved her.

"Erm I don't know," I replied running my hand through my hair.

"What about you and Neville?" I said getting the subject off of me.

"What about us?"

"Is that who you're doing your song for the project on?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of doing it about my friends in general or my mum and dad maybe. Plus why would I do it on me and Neville?" Was that I stupid question or was I missing something? Hermione and Ginny are so better at this than me.

"Because you like him don't you?"

"Yes."

"And he likes you?"

"I think so."

"So there you go then." I said. Problem solved.

"Just because we like each other doesn't mean I need to sing about it, plus he needs to man up and ask me out so there is nothing to sing about." Problem not solved. I'm really bad at this relationship stuff.

"Harry don't worry about it I'm not. We aren't quite ready for a relationship like you and Ginny are and that's ok too." And I thought life would be easy after the war.

 ** _Neville's POV_**

"Neville?" I was currently sat on the floor of the main dance studio with Caitlyn who I was doing the project with and we were trying to get to know each other a little to make it a bit less awkward and I think it worked.

"Yes?"

"I noticed that there are certain people in your group that you refer to by their last name, why?"

"Well, it'a usually to people we don't really know or get along with, do you guys not do it?"

"No, even if we don't get on with them we always refer to them with their first name." I guess that was a difference between the muggle world and wizarding world.

"Our teachers usually refer to us by our last names too, so we are used to it I guess."

"Is that not dead old fashioned?" I guess it was but wizards seem to prefer tradition for some reason.

"Yeah I think so but boarding schools are aren't they?"

"Well yeah, does everyone go to boarding schools in England?" I didn't really know how to answer that one as I've never been to a normal British high school.

"Well I've only ever been to a boarding school and I was home schooled before that, so I actually don't know but I don't think so. I think we have normal high schools too like here."

"So when you say your teachers refer to you by your last names do they just say 'Longbottom' or 'Geller'?"

"Well I'd get called Longbottom because I'm a boy but usually girls are referred to as miss and then their last name so you would be 'Miss Geller." I remember in classes most teachers did that, well the more respectful ones.

"That is so weird. So what song are you thinking about?" Well I did know what song but I hadn't told anyone yet not even Luna, but Caitlyn was my partner in this.

"I'm thinking of 'If you could see me now', by The Script." I watched realisation dawn on her face when she realised what I'd be singing about.

"You're parents are they," She didn't say the word but I knew what she was thinking.

"No they aren't dead but they were tortured so much that they don't know anything, not who they are, where they are or even who I am." It was always weird telling people about them, I tried to keep it quiet but not taboo I always thought that would make it even worse.

"Really? I know this sounds horrible but isn't that almost worse than being dead?" She said that so softly and so quietly I hardly heard her, but she was right, it is.

 ** _Pansy's POV_**

Of all people I had to be put with him didn't I, a Gryffindor mudblood. He is so infuriating; I seriously wish I was with a half-blood at least.

"What is the actual difference between me and you?"

"I'm a pureblood and you're a muggle born." I said like it was obvious which at the time it was. I honestly thought he was stupid.

"No other than blood, name one difference."

"I'm cleverer."

"What did you get in your OWL?" What point was he trying to make? I obviously did better than him, or at least I thought I did.

"4 O's 4E's two A's." I said quite smugly.

"I got 8 O's and 2 E's Parkinson." He replied.

"So what Thomas you got better results than me I am still better than you."

"As I said before, name a difference. All you've proven is muggle borns are cleverer than purebloods. Or at least I am cleverer than you." I thought he was quite big headed when he said that. But I played along.

"Ok, we are better at etiquette."

"Because you're rich and have different values to me. I still eat properly and talk properly, just because I don't know how to use 7 different sets of knives and forks doesn't mean your any better than me, I'm just not that greedy."

"I'm not greedy."

"Parkinson there is no base to these claims, it's just prejudice." I genuinely didn't know what to say to him, I was reluctant in saying he was right. He was challenging everything I knew, everything my parents taught me and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

"You're basically telling me everything I've ever been taught is wrong and I don't like it Thomas."

"I know that but it's true."

"Instead of trying to change my thought patterns can we get on?" I was a bit annoyed with him and taken aback, I don't like backing down but with that conversation I had to.

 ** _Harry's POV_**

I was so nervous about signing that night but I had to do what I had do to win her back, so I did what Luna suggested. I went to the main lodge and signed my name on the form. I felt like I was signing my life away to be honest. I was just about to go on stage and I saw her in the audience, I would like to say she gave me strength but actually looking at her made me feel even more sick and nervous. The one thing I liked the most about this place was that when I went on stage I got the same amount of attention and the same amount of screaming as any other person who performed this summer so far. I wasn't a celebrity or famous for once I was just Harry Potter, another normal teenager (who happened to be a wizard on the sly).

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and I'll be singing 'Far Away' by 'Nickelback', I dedicate this song to a person that I left when I shouldn't have, I thought I was protecting her, but it turns out I did the opposite." I decided it would be better if I stopped rambling, took a deep breath and sang.

 _"_ _This time, this place,_

 _Misused, mistakes,_

 _Too long, too late,_

 _Who was I to make you wait?_

 _"_ _Just one chance,_

 _Just one breath,_

 _Just in case there's just one left,_

 _'_ _Cause you know,_

 _You know, you know,_

 _"_ _That I love you,_

 _I have loved you all along,_

 _And I miss you,_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _"_ _I keep dreaming you'll be with me,_

 _And you'll never go,_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_

 _"_ _On my knees, I'll ask,_

 _Last chance for one last dance,_

 _'_ _Cause with you, I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _"_ _I'd give it all,_

 _I'd give for us,_

 _Give anything but I won't give up,_

 _'_ _Cause you know,_

 _You know, you know._

 _"That I love you,_

 _I have loved you all along,_

 _And I miss you,_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _"_ _I keep dreaming you'll be with me,_

 _And you'll never go,_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_

 _"_ _So far away, so far away_

 _Been far for far too long,_  
 _So far away, so far away_

 _Been far for far too long,_

 _But you, you know, you know,_

 _"_ _I wanted_

 _I wanted you to stay_  
 _'Cause I needed,_

 _I need to hear you say,_

 _"_ _That I love you (I love you),_

 _I have loved you all along,_  
 _And I forgive you,_

 _For being far away for far too long,_

 _"_ _So keep breathing,_

 _Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it,_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 _"_ _So keep breathing,_

 _Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it,_

 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

 _"_ _Keep breathing_

 _Hold on me and, never let me go_

 _Keep Breathing_

 _Hold on me and, never let me go_

I look forward throughout the whole performance, when I say forward I mean I picked a spot which happened to be the wall to the left of Hermione's head and occasionally I glanced at Ginny, but I was too nervous to do it that often. When I did look over at her, she had a thoughtful expression on her face, like she was thinking about something someone said to her earlier in the day. I just hoped my efforts worked.

 **Author's Note:** The song Harry sang was Far away by Nickelback


	6. Chapter 6: Up's and Downs

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and adding the story to your alter lists, please let me know if you prefer the chapters with the songs in it or with the ones with them just talking and if there are any songs you want me to add in the chapters I would love any suggestions, I already have quite a few chapters done but I'll change it if someone comes up with a better song, please review and let me know what you guys think, like, don't like, ect. I'll shut up now, enjoy.

 **Chapter 6: Up's and Downs**

 ** _Ginny's POV_**

When Luna came in to my cabin telling me that I must go to the Jam that night, I was slightly suspicious. She wouldn't tell me why but I knew she had spent all day with Harry, so when I went to the Jam and saw him standing on the stage I knew they were up to something. When he was singing I couldn't help but think about what Zabini said earlier in the day, that it I need to stop being so stubborn or Harry will give up.

The day after the war ended, we had a long talk, he apologised over and over again for leaving me and he explained his reasoning behind why he did, but he didn't once say he loved me. So I assumed he didn't. But in the song when he sang 'I have loved you all along, I miss you.' I just melted inside, he said he loved me and at that moment I knew what Zabini said was true, I loved Harry. I used to fancy him a lot from when I first met him to around the end of my third year, for the wrong reasons - he was good looking, a celebrity. During my fifth year I began to see him as Harry, not The Boy Who Lived, and I started to like him properly. Even when I went out with him in my fifth year I liked him but I didn't love him, not truly.

So how did I know I now loved him? All I wanted to do when I made this revelation was to tell him everything - my reasons for not telling him earlier, why I couldn't forgive him.

I think I didn't want to believe I loved him at first because it's scary. Loving someone is relying on them and trusting them and needing them just to survive. I think I thought that if I didn't love him I wouldn't have to forgive him, but now I started to let myself love him I couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

I had to see him.

Not Ron, not Luna, not even Hermione. When I dated Dean or Michael and anything happened I had to tell one of my girlfriends, but with Harry I just wanted to tell him everything and I wanted him to tell me everything too.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

"What's made you so chirpy?" I asked as Potter came into the cabin, humming a random tune.

"Well Malfoy, I've had a good night."

"It's about time you finally sucked up the courage to talk to her, even if it was through a song," Thomas chimed in. "You're a bit of a wimp mate."

"Are you okay with me and Ginny then?" Potter asked worriedly. He's such a girl.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Thomas laughed.

"Well, because you and Ginny used to date,"

"'Used to' being the operative phrase mate, Ginny's one of my best friends now, and she's been bending my ear about you."

I looked at him strangely and Potter said "muggle phrase," before turning back to Thomas curiously.

"She's been going on for months about you manning up and telling her you actually love her."

Potter went red at this and put his hand through his hair, like he needed it messing up even more.

"So are you together again now?" Thomas asked, to which he nodded shyly.

I decided to ask him something that's been bothering me slightly.

"Potter?" I said, "What's going on with Granger and Weasley? The first thing that came out of her mouth earlier was that she couldn't handle another argument, and I'm guessing she was referring to him?"

"Yeah, they are arguing quite a bit lately, which is strange since they are hardly together."

"Well he did tell Hermione that Lavender was a better kisser than her. You don't do that, it's suicidal." Thomas said and Potter looked at him oddly.

"How did you know that?"

"Mate, you and Ron are hardly quiet when you have your 'private conversations'."

He did have a point there.

 ** _Ron's POV_**

I loved Hermione, I was sure of it. But I kinda liked Lavender too. I didn't really see the problem at the time but to Hermione it was a big deal.

"You can't love me _and_ someone else, Ron. I'm not going to share you." She said, just before the Jam, funny how the same night Harry and Ginny's relationship was fixed ours was breaking apart.

"You don't have to, I am not going to act on my feelings for her."

"That's not the point Ron, it's the fact that they are there in the first place. I don't know if I can live with knowing that you like the girl who made my life _hell_ for most of our sixth year."

"I just said she was a better kisser, you're making a mountain out of a mole hill Hermione."

"Don't use my own phrases against me." …Maybe that wasn't the best move.

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. I know I have made mistakes. Please just forgive me." I was genuinely worried she would break up with me, and I really did like her a lot.

"Every other time that has worked Ron, and maybe it would have worked this time but you know how I feel about her and I won't come second to her, or even feel like I do. I'm sorry Ron." She kissed my cheek and walked away.

I was left with my mouth hanging open – I knew this whole thing was my idiotic fault.

But then again I didn't think we had been as good together as I'd hoped we would be.

The day I after I broke up with Ron, I hurt everywhere. I just ached. The girls must have heard me crying for most of the night, but they acted normal as we got ready and I was incredibly grateful for that.

I felt odd with Lavender there, but she assured me that Ron was a prick and she had no feelings for him whatsoever. The selfish part inside me felt a bit better after that.

I knew Ron would regret it and I felt bad for him but, it just had to be _her_. Of all the people in the world he could have liked it had to be her. If he said she was a better kisser and if that was the end of it I wouldn't have broken up with him. But when he went on to say that he liked her, I just knew I couldn't put my all in to a relationship that he didn't put his all into.

I decided to stop thinking about it. Today was the second day of the assignment and I was no further forward with what I was going to do. I decided to go and find Harry before I got started to talk to him about what happened with Ron, and as I did so I saw Malfoy coming out of their cabin.

"Granger, do you want to meet up later and talk about this assignment thing?" He near enough ran to me as if I would bolt.

"Yes of course, I'll meet you at 9 in practice room 2A?" It was 7:30 now and that would give me plenty of time to talk to Harry and have breakfast.

"Ok, see you later."

He walked off towards the main lodge as Harry came out the cabin.

"Harry! I need to talk to you." I said, running to him. We were doing a lot of running that day apparently.

"Hermione, can it wait? I need to speak to Gin, wait. Are you okay?" He obviously saw that I had spent most of the night crying, not something that Malfoy would notice.

"Ron and I broke up, Harry," I said trying to keep my calm as much as possible.

"Why?"

Is he that dense?

"Because of what happened yesterday?" I said obviously.

"Aren't you being a bit difficult Hermione? What he did wasn't that bad."

"You know what, I really thought Ginny was lucky finding a guy like you but if you think it's okay to treat your girlfriend like that then I feel very sorry for her." I walked away after that, steaming, and bumped in to Ginny. Literally, I nearly knocked her over.

"Watch where you're going, you could have killed me! Hermione? Are you okay?"

"Your boyfriend and your brother are as dense as each other Ginny, good luck to you."

"Why, what happened?"

"I broke up with Ron."

"Over what happened yesterday?" She nodded, motioning me to continue. At least she understood.

"Yeah, and I went to Harry to talk about it and he called me difficult!" I was almost screaming.

"I'll talk to him, but Hermione - I'd do the same. It wasn't the fact that he said she was a better kisser, it was the fact he said he still liked her, wasn't it?"

I nodded, "It's _her_ , Gin, of everyone in the world it had to be her."

The next 10 minutes I couldn't have imagined, it was so random.

Ginny and I went over to the dinner hall for breakfast and then Ron came over with seven letters in his hands.

"McGonagall came in to our cabin and give me these letters, one for me, you two, Harry, Luna, Neville and George. I don't know what's in them but she said we must open them in private away from everyone else." He said in a low voice, handing us the respective letters. Everyone else meant muggles.

And then he straightened up and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "oh and Hermione, if you ever think we could get back together after that, you can think again. I'm completely done with you."

"What was all that about?" I asked Ginny as Ron stormed away. I was fuming again.

"I have no idea. Shall we go somewhere private to read these?" She asked standing up.

"Yeah sure, let's go to one of the practice rooms."

 ** _Ginny's POV_**

 _Dear Ginny Weasley,_

 _I hope you are finding the muggle music camp useful. I would like to thank you for your efforts in war, especially in the final battle, and I believe without you Harry wouldn't have had the strength and love in him to kill Voldemort for good._

 _From everything I've heard I believe you are very good for my son._

 _Go to Cabin 50F at 11am this morning, Professor McGonagall will be there and she will explain everything to you._

 _Minister of Magic,_

 _James Potter._


	7. Chapter 7: The Shock Factor

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** I have decided that this is going to be my last Sunday upload, I am only going to upload on Wednesday's now as it's getting to hard to get everything done. Thanks for the reviews, favourites, views and those who have put the story on their alter list. I have had just over 600 views on this story so thank you so much! Please review or PM me and let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 7:** **The Shock Factor**

 _ **Harry's POV**_

When Ron came into the cabin, around 10 minutes after Hermione left, I honestly though he was going to tell me about their breakup. However he came in with two letters; one for me and one for him. He explained about McGonagall giving him the letters and how we had to open them in private. I sat down on my bed and looked at the unfamiliar handwriting. Who would write to me, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna? Ron said a few others came and went before he got there, or so McGonagall said. After a while I decided to just open it,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I know this letter will come as a shock to you, but please believe me when I say I am so proud of you son. You achieved way more than I would expect a grown adult with his life already lived to have done, never mind a 17 year old boy. Or should I say man, (your mother would say 18 is when you're really an adult as that's what it's like in the muggle world.)_

 _You have lost so much before you were even old enough to understand. I hope you believe me also when I say I love you so much and so does your mother, Sirius and Remus._

 _Please go to Cabin 50F at 11am this morning, Professor McGonagall will be there and she will explain what she can before she directs you to meet me._

 _Your father,_

 _Minister of Magic,_

 _James Potter_

The first thing I thought when I read the letter was 'Imposter'. My father died. Dumbledore made it very clear that you couldn't come back from the dead no matter what, and if by a small chance he was alive, I had finally come to terms with their death so this wasn't really good for my sanity. Ron and I decided to go to the cabin anyway; if McGonagall was there we'd be safe, right?

When we turned up Hermione (who point blank ignored both of us) and Ginny was already there along with Malfoy and all the Slytherin's, Neville, Luna and George. Everyone else turned up within the next 10 minutes. Lastly McGonagall walked in looking quite flustered.

"Hello everyone, I know this wasn't scheduled to happen but something has come up. Four people turned up at Hogwarts the day after you all left. These four people happen to have come back from the dead."

"But Professor, Dumbledore said," Hermione started to say.

"I know what he said Miss Granger and before very recently I believed him but not even Dumbledore could predict what happened."

"What did happen?" Malfoy asked, just as Hermione was about to open her mouth. Where those two in sync now or something?

She didn't direct the answer to him, she directed in to me instead. "Potter, when you went in the forest to meet Voldermort," She ignored the winces as did I, "You had the resurrection stone didn't you?"

"Yes," I replied, "I, I know it sounds strange now but it his will Dumbledore gave me the very first snitch I caught, I put it to my lips as I nearly swallowed it when I first caught it. The words 'I open at the close', appeared on the snitch. When I went into the forest I whispered into it 'I'm ready to die', the snitch split in two and I found the resurrection stone inside it. I turned it in my hand 3 times and four figures came out of it; my mum, my dad, Sirius and Remus." Most of the room looked at me oddly but I remembered that what became general knowledge to me and my friends wasn't to everyone else.

"Ok Harry before you continue, I think it would be better if we split into smaller groups." I felt so relieved when she said that because it was a very long story and I wasn't sure I wanted to explain it to everyone. "Potter, all the Weasley's, Miss Granger, all the Slytherin's, Longbottom, Lovegood and Thomas please come here and touch this portkey you are going to the Ministry of Magic."

 _ **Draco's POV**_

When we arrived at the Ministry of Magic, we ended up straight in the Minister's office so we didn't get to see how or if the Ministry had changed at all since the end of the war. I hoped it had and I also hoped James Potter lived up to the high expectations and his loved name. When we first met him we all shook his hand and said our names. He looked at little taken back when I said my name, well my last name, but he didn't say anything.

"Hello, I know this is going to come as a shock but when Harry whispered in to the stone 'I am ready to die', and then willingly did, he effectively set up a portal of sorts from the world of the living to the world of the dead. When he spoke to Dumbledore in what he described as 'Kings Cross Station', and decided to live, everyone he saw in the resurrection stone had the choice to come back with him, back to the world of the living. So we did."

"Wait when you say everyone?"

"Me, your mum, Sirius and Remus, Harry." He replied gently.

"I can't believe this." I agreed with Potter, I couldn't believe it either. "But my final meeting with Voldermort happened weeks ago. If you came back with me then why did it take so long?"

"It took time for us to get to decide what the right thing to do would be and also we had to travel here. Going from the world of the living to the world of the dead is relatively easy but the other way around is not. I know it's a lot to take in, but that's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about. As you know by you going to this camp, it is a start of a programme we are running for the rest of the school, gradually of course. There are other programmes I would like you lot to be involved in. The next one is going to be a mentoring programme of sorts for the younger students but I'll explain more about that when the time comes. Any more questions for now?"

"What happened to your bodies?" Trust Granger to ask that, "Wouldn't they be decayed and just bones now?"

"When we went back to our bodies the magic in us revitalised our bodies and they went back to the condition they was in just before we died."

"If you have only just come back why are you the Minister of Magic?" I thought that was the obvious one to start with.

"Because I used to be Head Auror before I died and I have a lot of experience dealing with the sorts of issues the Minister of Magic deals with. I have also had a brief time as acting Minister of Magic years ago." Fair enough.

"I didn't know that." Potter said quietly.

"Not a lot of people did son." Potter senior replied. "Ok, if you have any more questions please feel free to owl me but you lot need to go back to this camp before they think you are missing. Oh and one more thing the rest of the group has spoken to my deputy and they know what I have told you apart from why I am actually here and I would like it to stay that way. I am trusting you lot, understood?" We nodded, "Right then, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville stay here for a minute please. Everyone else the portkey is that guitar, it was nice meeting you all."

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

"I would like to personally thank all of you for the efforts in the war, especially you three." He said pointing to me and the boys, "The golden trio I have been told you are called, what you three achieved not even Dumbledore himself could, you should be very proud of yourselves. Ginny and Neville, even though you were in the supposedly 'safest place' possible, during the war, these three were far safer than you. I have seen the memories from Professor McGonagall and several other teachers and you both showed amazing courage and support to the other students. You stood up to the treatment of many of them so often you were in punishment more than in actual classes. Because of that Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley you are both going to receive Special Awards for Services to the school. Just in case you are wondering Miss Lovegood will also get one as well as a few others, but they aren't going to get the next thing. I can't give you three the awards to services to the school as you weren't in the school because you skipped your last year," He looked pointedly at us in mock horror, "but Harry and Ron I see you two already have one anyway. What I can do however is give you all Order of Merlin first class."

"Minister," Ginny began but Mr Potter interrupted with "James, please." "James," she started again, "I understand obviously why these four deserve to get one but I don't understand why I do."

"Harry deserves one because of his amazing courage, bravery and through his tragic past he could so easily have fallen into the dark arts but he didn't. Hermione, the brightest Witch of her age, was the brains of the operation and saw everything logically and calmly and did all the reading the boys didn't want to do. Ron stayed incredibly loyal to Harry and the cause, and was brave and a brilliant fighter. Neville has had a lot of heartbreak, pain and was bullied for a large part of his short life, however without him killing Nagini Harry wouldn't have been able to kill Voldermort for good. You Ginny, endured an awful lot at only 11 years old, but unlike a lot of people who had been charmed by Voldermort, you came out of it stronger. You didn't break or cower, when you saw Voldermort you instead fighted. That is the reason why you deserve one.

"When you have finished your project at the Camp and before you start your next one I want you all to come and see me and again, I suppose you will want to see Lily, Sirius and Remus as well." He added thoughtfully. "I'll sort that out. It was nice meeting you all and Harry it's good to see you son."

 _ **Draco's POV**_

About half an hour after we left from Potter Seniors office, Granger turned up at the practice room. She looked pretty happy for someone who had just broken up with her boyfriend, and said ex-boyfriend yelled in front of the whole canteen saying that he was 'completely done' with her. "Granger," I started tentatively, "are you ok?" She looked at me strangely before recovering herself,

"Yes, I'm ok, Malfoy, you?"

"I'm fine, I just heard Weasley this morning and it didn't sound good." More like he didn't make sense. Who does that?

"Well, he's a prick, I don't understand him and it upsets me, but I just got an order of Merlin first class!" She said but I when I looked closely I could tell her happy façade was just an act.

"That's good, you deserve one Granger." She did, there was no point being mean about it.

She seemed taken aback though, "Thank you Malfoy."

"Could I maybe take you up on the offer to help me with this music?" Before I even though it through the words were out of my mouth.

"Yeah sure," again she looked so surprise did I really used to be that horrible to her? "What do you want to sing about?" I'd thought about this for a while at first I was going to sing about how much of an idiot I'd been and that I've changed and stuff but I thought that was quite lame and cringing, then I thought of a love song but I don't love anyone, but I finally I came up with an idea and I hoped Granger would be able to help me out.

"Well, when I was younger my father was very strict with me and praised me for the wrong things but he did, he didn't agree in public or private displays of affection and if I ever needed punishing he would do it. My mother however was a very cold woman. She valued appearance and materialistic things over anything else and I could never live up to her expectations of me. When we were in 6th year she feared for my life and that was the only time she actually kind of showed affection towards me and it was never to me directly it was always when she was talking about me with my father or Severus. So I'd like to sing about that no matter how much I tried it was never good enough for her. Once I actually heard her laughing for the first time ever and she came up to me with a smile on her face but then I woke up and I realised it was just a dream." I spoke for about 5 minutes and she just sat thoughtful watching and listening to me talk.

"I think I know the perfect song for you." When she told me the name of I was a sceptical but once she explained to me what it meant, I agreed that it would work.

"One problem, I can't play the guitar and I could play this song on the piano."

"Neville can play it, we can ask him see if he would help."

"Would Longbottom want to help me? I've been horrific to him in the past."

"Remember he was the first one to actually help you with this music business in the first place." I couldn't really argue with that, though I was nervous about asking him for help.

"Ok, now we've sorted me out what about you?" I said sitting on a chair at a large table to the left of the room. She came and sat opposite me.

"I'm not sure, I mean think I want to talk about the fact I'm not scared anymore of things that used to terrify me."

"Like my Aunt." I must have sounded more dejected than I thought because she looked up at me and said,

"She was one of them but not the worst." That surprised me especially after what she did to her. "But I don't want to go into that right now. Anyway have you ever heard of Kelly Clarkson?"


	8. Chapter 8: Living For Real

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** As I said in my last authors note I am going to be uploading every Wednesday, that may change in the future but I guess we'll see. Thanks for following the story, favourting it, reviewing and viewing it. I hope you enjoying it so far, please review and let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 8:** **Living For Real**

 _ **George's POV**_

"Are you actually going to sort this performance out? Or just let me do it all?" Nott asked later that day. It was quite rude really, but I just ignored him.

He wouldn't shut up though, "You're not the only one who lost someone in the war you know."

I looked up and spoke in a monotone voice. "He wasn't just anyone, he was my twin."

"And?" Was he seriously that insensitive? "I lost my big sister, she was practically my mother. I miss her like crazy but she's dead now and I can't do anything to change that - she isn't hurting, she's at peace and that's enough for me."

"How do you know that?"

"I asked Minister Potter privately if there's peace after death, and he said yes."

"Oh, I didn't see you talking."

"No one but Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Millie did - it was quick."

"Are you actually friends with them? I mean all Slytherins are evil, aren't they?"

"Yes, we are friends, and that's just what you Gryffindors say to make you feel better about yourselves. It's prejudice on both sides that caused this war." I glared at him, but he was on a roll. "It's prejudice saying purebloods are better than the others but the fact that you guys say all Slytherins are evil - it's just wrong and needs to stop. You need to look at the bigger picture. Your brother is dead but you're alive and isn't that the most important thing? Live the life you want to live and the life he can't live."

I'd had this talk off loads of people since Fred died, but for some reason when Nott said it, it was different. Maybe it was because he had also lost a sibling, I don't know. That day I started making an effort to at least talk to people and put some effort into my life again.

Because Nott was right – I had two lives to live now.

 _Neville's POV_

It was an incredibly strange sight to see Hermione walk towards me with Malfoy trailing behind.

"Neville, can I ask you a favour?"

"Of course Hermione, what can I do for you?" I looked sceptically towards Malfoy, who looked pretty nervous.

"Well Malfoy is doing this piece…" She told me the name of the song and the artist. "Neither of us can play guitar and the guitar is a big part in the song. Do you think you could do the guitar part for him please?"

I wondered why Hermione asked and not Malfoy but I guessed maybe he felt awkward talking to me directly. I decided to try and make him feel more comfortable.

"Yes, of course, just give me the music sometime so I can learn it."

"Thanks, Longbottom." Malfoy said sheepishly.

"No problem," I said after hugging Hermione goodbye.

 _ **Ron's POV**_

It was later that night and I was stood with Harry waiting for Jam to start. I wasn't ashamed of what I said to Hermione and I didn't regret saying she had no more chances. I didn't want her to mess me around so I thought I'd better make it clear.

I knew as soon as she walked up on the stage that it wasn't going to end well… Well, it wasn't going to end well for me.

"Hello everyone, I am going to be singing 'Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne. This is to someone that I honestly thought I had happiness with and well it didn't turn out as well as I hoped.

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)  
So much for my happy ending_

 _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

" _Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

" _Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread (Breakable thread)_

" _You were, all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

" _You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (We lost it)_

" _All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

" _You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (They say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)_

" _But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)_

" _You were, all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

" _You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (We lost it)_

" _All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

" _It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one_

" _It's nice to know we had it all,  
Thanks for watching as I fall,  
And letting me know we were done._

" _He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it_

" _All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

" _You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it_

" _All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

" _(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)  
(Oh-Oh, Oh-Oh)_

I could feel her eyes burning in the back of my head as I turned to leave. That was a bit harsh. I didn't think it was necessary. I understood she would be annoyed perhaps angry but she didn't need to make a fool out of me in front of the whole of the camp. I never pretended with her, I really did think I loved her.

I just made a fool out of myself in the process.

 _ **Pansy POV**_

I was coming out of the canteen the next morning when I heard someone say from behind me, "Hey Pansy." I'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Hey Theo, you ok?" He'd never actually come and spoken to me like this before.

"Yeah I'm great actually, are you free for a bit?"

Was this actually happening? "Yeah,sure."

"Shall we go for a walk then?" I agreed and we started walking towards the main lodge.

He cleared his throat nervously and began to talk. "I had a talk with Weasley earlier and I told him that he needed to start living his life like he was living for his twin brother too. I realised that I need to start taking my own advice. I didn't want to do this because I was afraid I'd mess it up, but here I go… I really like you."

I stopped and my mouth dropped open. I wasn't sure what to say, but before I could even think he carried on.

"I have wanted to tell you for ages, but obviously I was promised to Daphne and you were promised to Draco. But now we're free. I want to be free of everything that was forced upon us. So, what do you think? Shall we give this a go?"

I had wanted this for so long and now it was actually happening. We had a chance here. Theo was right - we needed to start living the life we always wanted to live. There was no strings attached, no arranged marriage, nothing to stop us. For once in my life things were going right.

"I'd like that." I smiled. He took my hand and we walked back towards the cabins.

When we walked into Draco's cabin, Blaise and Millie were all sat around, and there was no sight of Thomas and Potter. Draco took one look at our intertwined hands and said, "it's about time."

Blaise actually got up, patting Theo on the back and hugging me, like it was some huge achievement.

"You don't know what has happened yet." I said defensively.

"I think we can guess." Draco said motioning at our hands, I moved to drop his but he held mine tighter.

Draco and Blaise both looked at each other, nodded and moved towards me and Theo so quickly I didn't register what was happening until they asked Theo to step outside for a second. I snorted with laughter.

"It's not lady like to snort Pans," Blaise said, and I punched him in the arm, even though I knew it probably hurt my hand more than his arm.

"You're not giving him 'the talk' are you? Leave that for my father." It was just a slip of the tongue, in any other normal friends group it would have been laughed at, but we weren't a normal friends group. A thousand memories flooded back to me…

" _Pansy, come outside! It's sunny!" A five year old Draco yelled._

 _It was one of the times were we were all staying ta Blaise's house and everyone was playing and having fun - a rarity for us._

" _Ok, I'm coming," I yelled back._

 _As I ran outside I saw Draco climbing up a tree. "Draco I'm not allowed to climb." I said. I wasn't allowed to yell either really because it was "un-ladylike" which my parents frowned upon._

" _Oh come on, don't be a baby." He mocked, which was ironic because we were little more than babies really at that age._

" _Draco! Get out of that tree and come inside. You too Pansy." Draco's dad scolded. Draco jumped down from the tree and we ran inside._

" _Don't run indoors." Lucius snapped._

" _Now sit down both of you." My father said sternly, so we did as we were told. You didn't refuse or answer back otherwise there was punishment – scary, painful punishment. Nothing like what we got as we got older but for five-year-olds it was petrifying._

" _Do you know what marriage is?" My father asked us._

" _Yes, it is when a woman and a man come together and spend the rest of their lives together," I recited flatly._

" _And why do they do that, Draco?" His dad asked._

" _To keep their blood pure and keep the money in the family." These answers had been drilled into us since we could speak._

" _Correct, both of you. Now you two, when you're older you will get married to each other, to achieve just that goal."_

" _What if I don't want to?" I said stubbornly. Well, with as much stubbornness I could muster._

" _You have no choice." Mr Malfoy said, looking pretty scary, and I sank back in my seat. "Now run along, us grownups have some business to take care of."_

"Pansy? Are you okay?"

I was so lost in the memory I didn't notice everyone staring at me until Theo's voice brought me back into reality.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I said giving a slight smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Theo, let's just sit down."

As we both sat down on the bed I knew I should feel over the moon, but I couldn't shake the feeling that me and Theo being together was very very wrong. 

_**Lily's POV**_

"When am I going to meet my son, James?"

"Soon Lily, I promise. He is finishing the project soon, and before he goes on the next one you can meet him then."

"What do you mean next one?" I fumed. "Our son isn't going to be a guinea pig in your projects, James!"

"It'll benefit him though," he said looking slightly worried, and so he should be.

"How?" I replied shortly.

"Well, we're not sure what they are going to do next yet, probably something to do with the school itself, or a summer school for next year, maybe an Easter one. I really don't want to say because it may change."

"All I want is to be able to spend some time with him."

"You're not the only one. I want to as well, and Remus and Sirius are itching to see him again."

"It feels wrong that they know him more than we do." I felt deflated, my anger disappearing.

"At least he had someone when we couldn't be there. I know it was only from his third year but it's something, and us all coming back from the dead is a lot to deal with, especially when no one knew it was possible."

"I know, but I can't help it bothering me. What about Kia? Did Harry mention her?"

"No he didn't, not at all."

"Was she there?"

"No, I asked but no one knew where she was. I have people finding her though, and looking through the records at other Wizarding schools around the world."

I sighed, hating my helplessness. "And Jasmine?"

"No sign of her either, or Jessica. Sirius is at the ministry constantly trying to find them, he's worried sick."

"I'm worried as well. What on earth happened after we died, James?"

"I don't know, my love," he said, bringing me close to him. "I really don't know."


	9. Chapter 9: The Dress Rehearsal

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction** **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you as usual for everyone who reads, reviews, favourites and follows/put the story on their alert list. Please review and let me know what you think :'). 

**Chapter 9: The Dress Rehearsal**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

It was the day before our final performances and we'd been working so hard to get them right. I still didn't really know if Malfoy and I were friends because we didn't speak about anything other than the project. But we were talking. If we saw each other around the camp we'd say 'hey' and smile. I knew it was going to be weird when we went back to Hogwarts, but I really hoped we wouldn't just go back to being enemies.

"Granger?"

"Yes Malfoy?" I looked up from the music I was working on and looked at him expectantly.

"Do you think the performances will be okay tomorrow?"

"Sure, why wouldn't they be? We've worked so hard on them."

"I don't know. I just don't want to mess up, I guess." The great Draco Malfoy worried about messing up in front of muggles? What on earth was the world coming to? "I don't want to be a failure yet again." He continued quickly as if he thought I'd interrupt him before he finished.

"You'll smash it Malfoy, you'll be fine. Have faith in yourself, I do." I smiled encouragingly.

I'm not sure why I said that, it came out before I thought about it. But honestly? I did have faith in him.

"Come on, we need to go and practice."

Everyone had to practice on the stage at some point today, before the actual performances tomorrow.

I was so nervous… but also kind of looking forward to it.

 ** _Harry's POV_**

I paced backstage, reminding myself that this was only a practice. I'd had to get Brown to help me change the key of my song because the original artist sang it too high for me, but I was pretty sure it was fine now. I could handle it.

"Right Harry, are you ready?" Luna said to me before I went on stage for my practice run-through.

I nodded before walking onto the stage. "I am Harry Potter and I will be singing, 'Fight Song' by Rachel Platten.

I took a breath and started to sing.

 _"_ _Like a small boat,_  
 _On the ocean,_  
 _Sending big waves,_  
 _Into motion,_

 _"Like how a single word,_  
 _Can make a heart open,_  
 _I might only have one match,_  
 _But I can make an explosion._

 _"And all those things I didn't say,_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain,_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight,_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _"This is my fight song,_  
 _Take back my life song,_  
 _Prove I'm alright song,_

 _"My power's turned on._  
 _(Starting right now) I'll be strong,_  
 _I'll play my fight song,_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes,_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me,_

 _"Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep,_  
 _Everybody's worried about me,_  
 _In too deep,_  
 _Say I'm in too deep (I'm in too deep._

 _"And it's been two years,_  
 _I miss my home,_  
 _But there's a fire burning in my bones,_  
 _And I still believe,_

 _"Yeah I still believe,_

 _"And all those things I didn't say,_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain,_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight,_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

" _This is my fight song,_  
 _Take back my life song,_  
 _Prove I'm alright song,_

 _"My power's turned on,_

 _(Starting right now) I'll be strong,_  
 _I'll play my fight song,_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes,_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me,_  
 _A lot of fight left in me._

 _"Like a small boat,_  
 _On the ocean,_  
 _Sending big waves,_  
 _Into motion,_

 _"Like how a single word,_  
 _Can make a heart open,_  
 _I might only have one match,_  
 _But I can make an explosion._

 _"This is my fight song,_  
 _Take back my life song,_

 _Prove I'm alright song,_

 _"My power's turned on._

 _(Starting right now) I'll be strong,_  
 _I'll play my fight song,_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes,_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fire left in me,_

 _"Now I've still got a lot of fire left in me."_

As I stepped off the stage I breathed a sigh of relief, I thought that it had gone pretty well. I only had to do one more time in front of everyone tomorrow, then I could go home.

 ** _Luna's POV_**

I knew right from the start what theme I wanted to do for the project. Hermione had introduced me to this song ages ago, and I'd always known I'd like to sing it someday.

I'd been bullied for a long time and sometimes it went over my head, but sometimes it hurt a lot. I tried not to let it get me down because I knew I was different from other people, and they just judged what they didn't understand. I learned that long ago.

"I am Luna Lovegood, and the song I will be singing 'Invisible' by Hunter Hayes." I introduced.

 _"Crowded hallways are the loneliest places,_  
 _For outcasts and rebels,_  
 _Or anyone who just dares to be different._

 _"And you've been trying for so long,_  
 _To find out where your place is,_  
 _But in their narrow minds._  
 _There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different,_  
 _Oh, but listen for a minute,_

 _"Trust the one,_  
 _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_  
 _Sticks and stones,_  
 _Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone,_  
 _And you're not invisible,_

 _"Hear me out,_  
 _There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now,_  
 _Someday you'll look back on all these days,_  
 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible,_  
 _Oh, invisible,_

 _"So your confidence is quiet,_  
 _To them quiet looks like weakness,_  
 _But you don't have to fight it,_  
 _'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war._

 _"Every heart has a rhythm,_  
 _Let yours beat out so loudly,_  
 _That everyone can hear it,_

 _"Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore,_  
 _Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different,_  
 _Dare to be something more,_

 _"Trust the one,_  
 _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

 _"Sticks and stones,_  
 _Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone,_  
 _And you're not invisible._

 _"Hear me out,_  
 _There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now,_  
 _And someday you'll look back on all these days,_  
 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible,_

 _"These labels that they give you_  
 _just 'cause they don't understand,_

 _"If you look past this moment,_  
 _You'll see you've got a friend,_

 _"Waving a flag for who you are,_  
 _And all you're gonna do._  
 _Yeah, so here's to you_

 _"And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible,_

 _Yeah, and you're not invisible._

 _"Hear me out,_  
 _There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now,_  
 _And someday you'll look back on all these days,_  
 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible,_

 _"It'll be invisible."_

I smiled. I couldn't wait until I could perform it again tomorrow.

I looked over towards the door and saw Neville standing there with a smile on his face. I'm sure I saw a single tear falling from his eye but a second later he disappeared.

 ** _Lavender's POV_**

I wasn't sure whether I really wanted to sing in front of everyone, I'd never done it before so I was incredibly nervous. I decided to sing a song about a past relationship that I'm now glad is over; it made me stronger and I will be forever ever thankful to Ron for that.

"Hello my name is Lavender Brown, I will be singing "Since You've Been Gone," by Kelly Clarkson.

 _"Here's the thing,_  
 _We started out friends._  
 _It was cool but it was all pretend,_  
 _Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone,_

 _"You're dedicated,_  
 _You took the time,_  
 _Wasn't long till I called you mine,_  
 _Yeah, yeah, since you've been gone,_

 _"And all you'd ever hear me say,_  
 _Is how I picture me with you,_  
 _That's all you ever hear me say,_

 _"But since you've been gone_  
 _I can breathe for the first time,_  
 _I'm so moving on, yeah yeah, thanks to you,_  
 _Now I get what I want, since you've been gone._

 _"How can I put it? You put me on,_  
 _I even fell for that stupid love song,_  
 _Yeah yeah, since you've been gone,_

 _"How come I never hear you say,_  
 _I just wanna be with you,_  
 _I guess you never felt that way,_

 _"But since you've been gone,_  
 _I can breathe for the first time,_  
 _I'm so moving on, oh, yeah, yeah, thanks to you,_  
 _Now I get, I get what I want._  
 _(Since you've been gone),_

 _"You had your chance, you blew it,_  
 _Out of sight, out of mind,_  
 _Shut your mouth, I just can't take it,_  
 _Again and again and again and again,_

 _"Since you've been gone,_  
 _(Since you've been gone)._

 _"I can breathe for the first time,_  
 _I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you,_  
 _(Thanks to you),_  
 _Now I get, I get what I want_

 _"Since you've been gone,_  
 _I can breathe for the first time,_  
 _I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah, thanks to you, thanks to you,_  
 _Now I get, (I get)_  
 _You should know, you should know,_  
 _That I get, I get what I want,_

 _"Since you've been gone,_  
 _Since you've been gone,_  
 _Since you've been gone._

Everyone had always felt sorry for Hermione, but no one did for me. I genuinely did like Ron a lot and he just dropped me. I may have been slightly over-bearing at times but I went through so much after we broke up. I gave my all to him and he gave me nothing back. I wasted so many months hung up over him.

But now I feel no bitterness towards Hermione or even Ron - I am so glad that I have moved on.

This performance would be the start of me living my life again.

 ** _Dean's POV_**

It was hopeless picking the song I did, I don't know why I chose it. I guess I just wanted to let out some of the confusion in my head.

She had a boyfriend now and she was happy. But I didn't like her, I just _knew_ I'd be good at loving her, maybe better than Nott. I deserved my own happy ever after.

I was petrified that my feelings would be revealed to everyone tomorrow, but my mother always said it was better to let the emotion out instead of keeping it all bottled up inside.

"I am Dean Thomas and I'll be singing, 'If you told me to', by Hunter Hayes."

 _"I've been searching for something true,_  
 _My heart says it must be you._  
 _I'd love to fall and see it through,_  
 _But only if you told me to._

 _"Well I'd run through the desert,_  
 _I'd walk through the rain,_  
 _Get you into trouble and take all the blame,_  
 _I'd paint you a picture,_  
 _Write you a song,_  
 _And I'd do it all over if I did it all wrong._

 _"I don't want to steal you away,_  
 _Or make you change the things that you believe,_  
 _I just want to drink from the words you say,_  
 _And be everything you need,_  
 _Yeah, I could be so good at loving you,_  
 _But only if you told me to._

 _"I've seen a lot of good love go to waste,_  
 _And I don't want to look back on these days,_  
 _Knowing all the things you'd never know,_  
 _If I never said a word and let you go._

 _"I don't want to steal you away,_  
 _Or make you change the things that you believe,_  
 _I just want to drink from the words you say,_  
 _And be everything you need._  
 _Yeah, I could be so good at loving you,_  
 _But only if you told me to._

 _"I don't want to steal you away,_  
 _Or make you change the things that you believe,_  
 _I just want to drink from the words you say,_  
 _And be everything you need._  
 _Yeah, I could be so good at loving you,_  
 _But only if you told me to._

 _"Maybe this is something I'll never be,_  
 _But I'll be right here 'til you tell me…"_

 **Author's Note:** Harry sang 'Fight song' by Rachel Platten; Luna sang 'Invisible' by Hunter Hayes; Lavender sang 'Since you've been gone' by Kelly Clarkson and Dean sang 'If you told me to' by Hunter Hayes


	10. Chapter 10: What Was The World Coming To

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** I completely forgot to update the author's note for this chapter, so I'll do it now. I hope you have enjoyed or are going to enjoy this chapter; Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and favourting the story and me. Please review and let me know what you think. Please let me know if you have any ideas of plots or what you want to happen to the characters and I'll acknowledge you in the A.N if I use it. I'll stop rambling now, I hope you enjoy the story.

 **Chapter 10: What was the world coming to?**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

It was the day we'd all been waiting for. This week had seemed to go on forever but pass so quickly all at once. I had no idea what the reaction would be to my song, but as Granger said I'd never know if I didn't try. She seemed to coming up more and more in my thoughts, just stuff that reminded me of her or things that she would say in certain situations. I think we could probably call ourselves friends now. I hoped that we'd stay friends when we went back to Hogwarts.

As usual, she was the one to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Malfoy, we need to go, it's nearly time for your performance."

I looked at the time on my muggle phone and she was right, as usual.

"Okay Granger, I'm coming," I replied smirking.

We met Longbottom on the way; I still couldn't believe he'd agreed to help me, what was this world coming to?

When we got there I walked up onto the stage and perched on the two stools that were waiting for us.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy, and this is Neville Longbottom who will be accompanying me on guitar," I looked at Neville and he acknowledged the crowd with a wave of his hand. "I will be singing 'Losing my religion' by REM, this song is dedicated to the one person who was supposed to help me, support me, laugh with me and be my mother, but she wasn't ever there." I looked over to Neville, nodded and we began.

 _"_ _It's bigger than you,_

 _And you are not me._

 _The lengths that I will go to,_

 _The distance in your eyes._

 _Oh no I've said too much,_

 _I set it up._

 _"_ _That's me in the corner,_

 _That's me in the spotlight,_

 _Losing my religion._

 _"_ _Trying to keep up with you_

 _And I don't know if I can do it,_

 _Oh no, I've said too much._

 _"_ _I thought that I heard you laughing,_

 _I thought that I heard you sing,_

 _I think I thought saw you try._

 _"_ _Every whisper,_

 _Of every waking hour,_

 _I'm choosing my confessions,_

 _Trying to keep an eye on you,_

 _Like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool,_

 _Oh no, said to much_  
 _I set it up._

 _"_ _Consider this,_

 _Consider this, the hint of the century_

 _Consider this, the slip,_

 _That brought me to my knees, failed,_

 _What if all these fantasies come_

 _Flailing around_

 _Now I've said too much,_

 _"_ _I thought that I heard you laughing,_

 _I thought that I heard you sing,_

 _I think I thought saw you try._

 _"_ _But was just a dream,_

 _That was just a dream._

 _"_ _That's me in the corner,_

 _That's me in the spotlight,_

 _Losing my religion._

 _"_ _Trying to keep up with you_

 _And I don't know if I can do it,_

 _Oh no, I've said too much,_

 _I haven't said enough_

 _"_ _I thought that I heard you laughing,_

 _I thought that I heard you sing,_

 _I think I thought saw you try._

 _"_ _But that was just a dream,_

 _Try, cry, why, try,_

 _That was just a dream,_

 _Just a dream,_

 _Just a dream, dream_

It was over now; half of what we worked for was complete. I looked at Granger as she took the stage and whispered, "Good luck." Before I went to the back of the room to watched her perform. I started to say something more, but I thought that would be a bit too much and shut my mouth.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

When I heard Malfoy whisper "Good luck" before I began to sing, it made butterflies course through me and I really didn't know why. I shook it from my mind.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and I'll be singing 'Invincible' by Kelly Clarkson. This song is for everything I went through growing up and the changes I've felt inside myself recently."

 _"_ _You know I was broke down, I had hit the ground_  
 _I was crying out, I couldn't make no sound,_  
 _No one hears the silent tears collecting._

 _"_ _You know I had lost hope, I was all alone,_  
 _Never been so long till you came along,_  
 _Teacher, I feel the dots connecting._

 _"_ _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall,_  
 _'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed._

 _"_ _So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall,_  
 _'Cause baby, I am ready to be free._

 _Now I am invincible,_  
 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more,_  
 _Yeah, I am invincible,_  
 _What was I running for?_

 _"_ _I was hiding from the world,_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure,_  
 _Now I am invincible another perfect storm._

 _"_ _Now I am a warrior, a shooting star,_  
 _I know I got this far, had a broken heart,_  
 _No one hears the silent tears collecting._

 _"_ _'Cause it's being weak, but strong in the truth I found,_  
 _I have courage now, gonna shout it out,_  
 _Teacher, I feel the dots connecting._

 _"_ _Beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall,_  
 _'Cause I can take on so much more than I had ever dreamed._

 _"_ _So beat down on me, beat down like a waterfall,_  
 _'Cause baby, I am ready to be free._

 _"_ _Now I am invincible,_  
 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more,_  
 _Yeah, I am invincible,_  
 _What was I running for?_

 _"_ _I was hiding from the world,_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure,_  
 _Now I am invincible another perfect storm._

 _"_ _I was running from an empty threat,_  
 _Of emptiness._  
 _I was running from an empty threat,_  
 _That didn't exist._

 _"_ _I was running from an empty threat,_  
 _Of abandonment._  
 _I was running from an empty threat,_  
 _That didn't exist._

 _"_ _But now I am invincible,_  
 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more._  
 _Yeah, I am invincible,_  
 _What was I running for?_

 _"_ _I was hiding from the world,_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure._  
 _Now I am invincible another perfect storm,_

 _"_ _Now I am invincible,_  
 _No, I ain't a scared little girl no more,_  
 _Yeah, I am invincible,_

 _What was I running for (What was I running for)?_

 _"_ _I was hiding from the world,_  
 _I was so afraid, I felt so unsure (I was so unsure),_  
 _Now I am invincible another perfect storm._

When I finished the song I looked towards my friends. I could see Ginny smiling and whispering something to Harry who was stock still in shock; I wasn't sure why, he had heard me sing before. But when I looked over and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall at the back of the room grinning, the butterflies started up again.

Malfoy grinning? What was the world coming to?

 ** _Neville's POV_**

After I helped Malfoy out, and Hermione sang, it was my turn. I'd already told Caitlyn and Luna what I was going to sing. For everyone else it was a surprise.

"Hello everyone, I am Neville Longbottom and I would like to dedicate this song to my parents. Though you don't know what's going on, I just hope you are proud of me. I will be singing 'If you could see me now', by The Script.

 _"_ _Oh if you could see me now_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now)_

 _"_ _It was February fourteen, Valentine's Day._  
 _The roses came, but they took you away._  
 _Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm,_  
 _Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone._

 _And I'll never get to show you these songs,_  
 _Dad, you should see the tours that I'm on,_  
 _I see you standing there next to Mom,_  
 _Both singing along, yeah arm in arm,_

 _And there are days when I'm losing my faith,_  
 _Because the man wasn't good he was great._  
 _He'd say music was the home for your pain,_  
 _And explain, I was young, he would say;_

 _"'_ _Take that rage, put it on a page_  
 _Take the page to the stage_  
 _Blow the roof off the place'_

 _"_ _I'm tryna make you proud,_  
 _Do everything you did,_  
 _I hope you're up there with God,_  
 _Saying that's my kid._

 _"_ _I still look for your face in the crowd,_  
 _Oh if you could see me now,_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now),_  
 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_  
 _Oh if you could see me now_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now)_

 _"_ _If you could see me now would you recognise me?_  
 _Would you pat me on the back or would you criticise me?_  
 _Would you follow every line on my tear stained face?_  
 _Put your hand on a heart that was cold_  
 _As the day you were taken away._

 _"_ _I know it's been awhile but I could see you clear as day,_  
 _Right now, I wish I could hear you say,_  
 _I drink too much and I smoke too much dutch,_  
 _But if you can't see me now that shits a must._

 _"_ _You used to say I won't know a winner until it cost me,_  
 _Like I won't know real love till I've loved then I've lost it,_  
 _So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom._  
 _And if you've lost a dad, then someone's lost a son._  
 _And they're all missing now, and they're all missing now,_  
 _So if you get a second to look down at me now,_  
 _Mum, Dad, I'm just missing you now._

 _"_ _I still look for your face in the crowd,_  
 _Oh if you could see me now,_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now)_  
 _If you could see me now,_

 _"_ _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_  
 _Oh if you could see me now_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now)_

 _"_ _Oh... Oh..._  
 _Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_  
 _Would you love me a loser or winner?_  
 _Oh... Oh..._  
 _When I see my face in the mirror,_  
 _We look so alike that it makes me shiver._

 _"_ _I still look for your face in the crowd,_  
 _Oh if you could see me now,_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now),_  
 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_  
 _Oh if you could see me now,_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now)_

 _"_ _I still look for your face in the crowd,_  
 _Oh if you could see me now_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now)_  
 _Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow?_  
 _Oh if you could see me now_  
 _(Oh if you could see me now)_

 _"_ _Oh..._  
 _You could see, you could see me now_  
 _(You could see, you could see me now)"_

Although my parents weren't dead, sometimes - however horrible it sounds - it felt like they were. I missed them so much and I grieved like one would grieve for the dead.

I just honestly hoped they were proud of me.

 ** _Pansy's POV_**

I'd never sung before, not in front of a large crowd.

"You've got this Parkinson, just enjoy it." Thomas said before I went on.

We'd come a long way in a week – he'd helped me pick the song and I was happy with it. I told him thank you and actually felt a bit better. Theo had said the same thing to me earlier that day but his words didn't comfort me. For some reason Thomas' did.

 _"_ _I will not make,_  
 _The same mistakes that you did._  
 _I will not let myself,_  
 _Cause my heart so much misery._

 _"_ _I will not break,_  
 _The way you did, you fell so hard,_  
 _I've learned the hard way,_  
 _To never let it get that far._

 _"_ _Because of you,_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk._  
 _Because of you,_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._  
 _Because of you,_  
 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,_  
 _Because of you,_  
 _I am afraid._

 _"_ _I lose my way,_  
 _And it's not too long before you point it out._  
 _I cannot cry,_  
 _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

 _"_ _I'm forced to fake_  
 _A smile, a laugh every day of my life._  
 _My heart can't possibly break,_  
 _When it wasn't even whole to start with._

 _"_ _Because of you,_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk._  
 _Because of you,_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._  
 _Because of you,_  
 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me._  
 _Because of you,_  
 _I am afraid._

 _"_ _I watched you die,_  
 _I heard you cry every night in your sleep,_  
 _I was so young,_

 _"_ _You should have known,_  
 _Better than to lean on me._  
 _You never thought of anyone else,_  
 _You just saw your pain._

 _And now I cry in the middle of the night,_  
 _For the same damn thing._

 _"_ _Because of you,_  
 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk._  
 _Because of you,_  
 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt._

 _Because of you,_  
 _I try my hardest just to forget everything._

 _"_ _Because of you,_  
 _I don't know how to let anyone else in._

 _Because of you,_  
 _I'm ashamed of my life,_  
 _Because it's empty._

 _"_ _Because of you,_  
 _I am afraid._

 _"_ _Because of you,_  
 _Because of you._

I never really told Thomas who I was singing about because I didn't know how to. The lyrics are so accurate to how my father treated me, it was slightly creepy. I may not have seen the tortures and murders like the boys did but I still had expectations forced upon me. Thomas thought my life was perfect but it wasn't.

All I told him was that my father was harsh, I wasn't allowed to show any emotion, including crying, I had to keep my guard up constantly. Even Theo and the boys didn't know everything, because I never told them.

It was about time I stopped being victim to my father and start going about my life the way I wanted to.

 **Author's Note:** Okay so, Draco sang 'Losing my religion' by REM; Hermione sang 'Invincible' by Kelly Clarkson; Neville sang 'If you could see me now' by The Script and Pansy sang 'Because of you' by Kelly Clarkson. I know quite a lot of the artists I use are the same but it's because the songs I use are some of my favourites, so there are songs from the same artists.


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations and Explanations

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed and put the story on alert. I've had almost 2,000 views on this story which is a lot of views so thank you so much. Theangelsarecoming; I have fixed what you said about George, I didn't realise the error until you pointed it out so thank you :'), however I looked up phones from 1998 and as I was only one at the time I didn't realise they were literally bricks then and the characters have to use the internet as a part of them finding their songs so I'll have to leave the time error in. Please review and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 11: Revelations and Explanations**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"And so I would like to thank you for coming, and hope you have learned something from your time here."

We were all sitting in the main lodge ready to go, and Brown was giving the usual 'I'm glad you came, you've been brilliant, I hope everything works out well' speech.

After he was done, McGonagall told us that we were to go the Ministry of Magic next, to be told what the assignment was that Minister Potter kept dropping hints about.

I was looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, but everything had changed now. It would be a large shock to the school - Ron and I had broken up, I was – dare I say it - friends with Malfoy, Ginny was friendly with Zabini, and Parkinson was finally talking to Dean like he was a human being. And if McGonagall had wanted this camp to help the houses start to mix and integrate, it had worked. Well, for us, anyway.

As we went into the ministry, we saw that it had also changed an awful lot in one week. The horrid statue had been removed and replaced with a memorial of everyone who died in both wars, and the atmosphere was a lot lighter than it had been when I went in during the war. People were talking to each other, smiling and laughing. Wounds were finally starting heal, emotional and physical ones.

However, this atmosphere plummeted as soon as people realised that Malfoy was in our group. He was jeered at and insulted, and things (from apples to curses) were thrown at him so frequently that McGonagall had to put a protection shield around him. I actually was a bit confused as to why people were treating him this way, as Malfoy's name had been cleared when it came apparent that he didn't choose life as a death eater. There was evidence from his memories, letters, the use of veritaserum (from Malfoy Senior only) and it had also become clear that Narcissa hadn't made any effort to protect him when he was younger, therefore she was just as guilty as Lucius. Her house imprisonment had been extended.

She had been forcibly moved into another, smaller house because everything was Malfoy's now, and he wanted to redecorate the manor – make it look less intimidating, I guess. He also wanted to get rid of all of the dark magic which would take a while.

Anyway, throughout of all the abuse as we walked through the ministry, he kept his head high and stayed silent. No way could I have taken all that well. When we finally went into the Ministers office, I could see the silent fury behind Malfoy's eyes.

"Hello again," the minister sat behind a huge oak desk, smiling welcomingly at us. "I hope this week has been beneficial to you and you have learned something from the Muggles you have been around. I've been told that, although it has been a very successful trip and you seemed to have mixed within the group, you haven't mixed with the muggles as much as we'd hoped. The 'Muggle Project', as I have been calling it, will still continue with the other year groups - however I do have a different assignment for all of you."

He stood and walked around to the front of his desk, leaning against it and crossing his ankles.

"Obviously, not very many students at Hogwarts had this opportunity to learn about music, like you did. Because of this, your assignment is simply, to bring music into Hogwarts. I believe that some of you can play instruments, yes?" Various people nodded. "And some of you would like to learn?" more nods.

"I would like those of you who can play an instrument, to teach those who can't play. Once you all know the basics, I want you to start teaching other members of Hogwarts when you go back to school. Each seventh year will be given a first year to mentor, look after and help with any homework or problems that may arise. Sixth years will be paired with second years for the same reason. To help with the integration of the houses, these pairs will be joined with pairs from other houses, to form inter-house study groups.

"Furthermore, I would like you all to take part in community service for the muggle authorities."

"Minister Potter?" I said gingerly, "You do know community service is a type of muggle prison sentence?"

"Even so, Professor McGonagall and I feel it will do you good, so please, try to maintain a good attitude about it. You will soon be sent a time table with the details.

"The last thing I have to tell you is that some new students are going to be joining you at the start of the school year. You'll meet them at some point during the remainder of your holiday. Right, that's all for now."

He dismissed us with a nod of his head, and we all started to file out of the room.

 ** _Harry's POV_**

As I passed my dad on the way out, he said, "Wait, Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?"

When everyone had left the room, he walked back behind his desk and invited me to sit down. I sat facing him, still not quite able to believe that this was real.

"When I first met you - well since I came back to life," How could he say that so casually? "A few things struck me as really odd. First, you didn't even mention Kia, and you also haven't asked how Jessica, Jasmine and Charlotte are taking the news."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are talking about." All these names where really confusing, I had a strange feeling a lot had been kept from me, and I didn't like it.

"You don't know Kia? Kia Potter? Or Jessica and Jasmine Black?" I shook my head as he said each name.

"Is Kia a cousin or something? And are Jessica and Jasmine Black relatives of Sirius? And who is Charlotte Lakeside?" He ignored my questions and instead asked one of his own.

"You know Sirius?"

"Yes, and Remus."

"They never told me how you actually met. Did you live with them?"

"No," I didn't know what to call him after being so long without him, but this all seemed rather formal so I settled for, "Minister Potter," but he interrupted me.

"If you feel comfortable enough calling me dad, please do Harry – or at least James."

"Dad," I continued awkwardly, it felt weird. "I met Remus in my third year at Hogwarts, he was my DADA professor."

"But he said that was not the first time you met him. He also said he had a son?"

"Yes – Teddy. I'm his Godfather." I couldn't help but feel really chuffed with that piece of information. Dad just beamed.

"Congratulations, son! So, I'm guessing Charlotte is his mother?" All these names were baffling me.

"Charlotte? No – it's Tonks." Suddenly I thought - Tonks. She didn't come alive with Remus. What on earth was going to happen now?

"What, Nymphadora Tonks? But she's young enough to be his daughter!" He argued. obviously a lot more happened since his death than he had realised. "I need to find out what happened to Charlotte then."

"Dad," I interrupted, "Can you please explain who Charlotte is?"

"She was Remus' girlfriend since our 5th year until well we died. I don't know why they didn't stay together, I'll have to ask Remus about that. What about Sirius?"

"Well, after you died, he got framed for killing you and my mum."

"Pettigrew." He whispered, "Sorry Harry, continue."

"Yeah, Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban for 12 years." I braced myself, waiting for the explosion, but it never came so I continued, "It turned out Ron's pet rat Scabbers was actually Pettigrew as an animagus. It's a bit complicated to explain."

"Can you use a pensieve?"

"Yes but I've never put a memory in one before."

"Right, come here." He stood up and led me to his personal penesieve. "Dumbledore gave me this when I became head auror. When I died it went in the vault you were supposed to get when you were 17 but I suppose you didn't get that."

He said absentmindedly, "Think of the moment you want to show me and try and remember it as clearly as you can, when you think you've got it put your wand to your head. Got it?" I nodded.

"Now what I want you to do is physically imagine someone pulling at the memory and pull your wand away from you at the same time."

I did what I was told but it was a lot harder than it sounded. After a few goes I had it,

"Now, this is the tricky bit,"

 _This_ was the tricky bit? It was all tricky!

"Imagine the person has taken it away." I did that and somehow the memory was dangling in front of me and I put it into the bowl.

After my dad had watched that memory, he watched several more from that night. Then he taught me how to put the memory back in my head.

"Now you need to put your wand on the tip of the water and lift it away from the penesieve. Now you have it dangling, put your wand back to your head and think about gaining it again as if someone has given it back. For a few minutes that memory will be on the surface of your memories but it will settle back down." Slowly I put each of the other memories back inside my head.

"Now that has been cleared up it makes more sense why you don't know who Jessica, Jasmine and Charlotte is, but I still don't know why you don't know Kia. Who did you live with? Holly?" Who was Holly?

"No, I lived with my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

"But they hated me and your mother!"

"It was something to do with a blood protection I think, but it didn't really work because Voldermort would attack me at the end of the school year anyway."

"Did Dumbledore put you there?" I nodded, "I really don't know what went through that man's brain with some things. Did the Dursleys treat you okay?"

"Well, not really… I lived in the cupboard under the stairs until I was eleven. I did all the chores and hard graft while Dudley did nothing, and I never got enough food but other than that it wasn't too bad. I mean it was somewhere warm and dry, wasn't it? I can't complain."

"Can't bloody complain? Harry that is horrific, I don't care what grudge your Aunt held against your mother, she should never have treated you that bad. I'll talk to your mother later about it. That kind of explains why you don't know about Kia. I'll explain Jessica and Jasmine to you first.

"Jessica is Sirius' wife. We gave him evidence to prove he wasn't our secret keeper, and he cleared his name. He has found her, but they aren't back together because it is all an awful lot for Jessica to deal with. She was Lily's best friend.

"Jasmine is their child, she is the same age as you and she will be coming to Hogwarts this year as she needs to re-sit that year, she didn't do great in her newts because of the war, her mum home-schooled her but as the war got closer and closer too many bad memories were resurfacing so she had to stop.

"And Kia… Kia is your sister, Harry. Younger than you by 11 months, she was two months old when your mother I and died."

"Wait. I have a sister?" I said, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, and she is coming to Hogwarts with you. She is in the year below you but she was at Beauxbatons all this time. I thought you would have known her though. Anyway-"

He was cut off as the door opened and a girl was stood there.

I don't know how I knew but I just did – this was my sister.

 ** _Kia's POV_**

"I'm Kia Potter - but its okay, you don't need to introduce yourself, it's nice to finally meet you Harry Potter." I stood in the doorway looking at my brother.

I'd always known I had a brother. I knew who he was, who I was; I'd known I was a witch since before I could remember. I had been brought up by my Aunt Holly, who was my father's sister, and her husband, my Uncle Damion. Dad assumed that Harry and I had been brought up together when we spoke, so he didn't ask about it much.

He was happy I was with Holly and I had a good childhood. I did well in school, I could speak fluent French, I had friends, an ex-boyfriend who kept mithering me and two cousins that were brought up as my siblings. I had never been treated like an outsider, I always belonged with them. I knew the same couldn't be said for Harry. He didn't even know I existed until then.

"Kia." He whispered, looking me up and down.

It was a bit weird, but he'd just been told he had a sister a few days after his parents came back from the dead, so I couldn't really blame him. I was 5 foot 5, so average height, but Harry was at least a head bigger than me. I had red hair and hazel eyes; the exact opposite to him.

"The one and only." I replied turning around in a circle in slow motion dramatically. Dad just rolled his eyes and Harry couldn't stop staring, it was slightly unnerving.

I couldn't believe I was actually going to Hogwarts with him this year. I wasn't going to Hogwarts during the summer as I had reading and work to do, but I'd be going in September. I was really sad that I was leaving all my friends, but I was also looking forward to the new start and the new drama that happens in every school. And oh boy, did I get into some drama.


	12. Chapter 12: Back To Hogwarts

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** When I originally wrote the story I thought that it would be better to split the main story into two parts and upload them as different stories but this didn't work so I have decided to keep it all as one main story, so therefore it is NO LONGER A COMPLETE STORY, and I will continue to upload chapters to it. I will continue to upload on Wednesday's I just wanted to upload this now to explain. I am very sorry for the confusion, please review and let me know what you think, thank you for everyone who has read, reviewed, put the story on alert and favourited (not sure that's a word but I'll go with it) it.

 **Chapter 12: Back to Hogwarts**

 _ **Ginny's POV**_

After James dismissed us, we got directed into a waiting room just to the left of his office. I actually spent the half an hour we was waiting talking to Zabini. We talked a lot about how much things had changed in just a week. A week ago if someone told me I'd be back with Harry and Zabini would be part of the reason for that, I would have looked at them weirdly and told them to get checked out at St Mungo's.

"I wasn't very tactful in our first conversation was I?" He said rubbing his head.

"Not really, I mean asking me why I hadn't forgiven Harry wasn't the best ice breaker." I smirked.

"Yeah but it got you talking though."

"Asking me about the weather would have gotten me talking Zabini."

"Not very interesting though and I was genuinely curious, you know giving my track record." I had completely forgotten about that girl he said he loved but she left him for someone else when she found out she was adopted. Personally I didn't really know what her being adopted had anything to do with Zabini but it obviously made more sense to her.

"Are you gonna tell me who the mystery girl is?"

"You don't know her she goes to, well went to Beauxbatons, I met her on a holiday to France I went on during the war."

"So you're the famous Blaise Zabini?" I spun around to see who had interrupted us and I girl I had never seen before walked towards us, although she did looked vaguely familiar. When Harry walked up behind her I realised why, they looked very alike, like they could be twins.

"Kia, you know Zabini?" I looked at Harry questioningly but he was still looking between Zabini and who he just identified as Kia, looking just as confused as I felt.

"Yeah, he went out with my best friend during the war, didn't you?" Kia replied keeping her eyes on Zabini.

"Yes, I did." He said shortly, walking over to where strangely enough Hermione and Malfoy were talking at the other side of the room.

"Erm, I'm sorry but who are you?" I asked Kia, I mean I knew her name but I didn't know who she actually was or what she was doing there.

"My name is Kia Potter and I am Harry's sister, younger by 11 months." Of all the things I was expecting her to say that wasn't one of them, but the look on Harry's face said that what she was saying was true. "Who are you?" She asked me tilting her head to the side.

"Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend."

"Really? How long have you been going out?"

"Well we went out for a while when I was in my 5th year but we broke up at the end of that year and we got back together a week ago."

"Did you break up because of the war?"

"Yes," I nodded. I didn't really want to talk about it in front of the whole group especially as I was aware that most of the people had stopped their conversation to listen to ours.

"Do you want to go and get a drink so we can talk in private?" I nodded again and followed her out of the room.

 _ **Kia's POV**_

I asked her if she wanted to talk in private because I needed answers to questions that I wasn't sure Harry would answer and I knew she wouldn't have wanted to be questioned in front of everybody. I also knew she would have questions for me too.

"Do you know anything about Harry's life before or during Hogwarts?" I had asked Dad but obviously he thought Harry lived with me and Aunt Holly, and unfortunately I asked before he spoke to Harry so at the time he had no idea, and I haven't had change to talk to Harry properly.

"Did Harry not tell you?"

"I haven't had chance yet but he isn't going to tell me what truthfully happened he'll sugar coat it."

"Well I don't know whether it's my place to say, I know you're his sister but I've only just met you and,"

"I understand that," I cut in, "but I only want to know if the rumours I heard are true."

"Okay, you say them I'll tell you if they're true."

"Well there was one that Harry lived under the stairs for 10 years of his life." I was sure that that was over stretched and not true, it was too ridiculous.

"Yeah that's true."

"That's _true_?"

"Yeah, it's awful isn't it?"

"I can't even believe that's true. Ok the next one is that he had an evil Uncle who made him sleep under the floor boards one night."

"His Uncle wasn't particularly nice but that's not true."

"Okay what about him being in a love triangle with a girl called Cho Chang and a girl called Hermione Granger?"

"Not true he briefly went out with Cho but never Hermione they're just best friends."

"So nothing ever happened?" I found that hard to believe.

"Nope, and Hermione would have told me if anything did happen between them, they're like brother and sister." When she said that I felt like I had been slapped in the face, he didn't need me he already had someone like a sister.

"Kia, Hermione is like his sister but you are his sister and she won't try to replace you." I knew I weren't being fair, he didn't know I existed until an hour previous.

"Did you have anything you wanted to ask me?" I knew she wanted to ask me about that Zabini guy.

"I was wondering if you knew who Zabini had been seeing in France. He mentioned it once and I think he was going to tell me when you and Harry came back in, I'm curious."

"Why are you so curious?"

"He mentioned that he had a relationship with a girl he loved but then she found out she was adopted and left him, he told me to prove a point of stop being so stubborn with Harry otherwise he'd stop trying and leave."

"Well her name is Alexandria, and as I mentioned earlier she's my best friend, she thought she was a muggle born for 17 years of her life. She found out she was adopted after the war and she's really a pureblood, so she broke things of with Zabini."

"How long was he in France for?"

"9 months, on and off."

"But I saw him in classes and stuff and around the school."

"He came mainly at weekends, half terms, spare afternoons off, anytime to see her. But after she found out and broke it off with him because she needed time to get used to her new found heritage. Look what I've told you everyone knows anyway, I don't really want to say anything else as she is still my best friend. Anyway we best get the drinks and head back they'll be wondering where we are."

 _ **Draco's POV**_

A part of me was dreading going back to Hogwarts, I knew I changed during the war and during the week we spent at the muggle camp but not everyone had. There would be plenty of spies at the school, plenty of people who my father would have watching my every move. He didn't know that I went to the muggle camp but he would have people in the ministry who would tell him about the strange group of people I was with. Even though he was in Azkaban I knew I had to be careful, even more so when I got back to Hogwarts especially around Granger. I had begun to care about her and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her, especially because of me.

I also knew that Pansy's father wouldn't be happy about her and Thomas becoming friends, in some ways he was even stricter that my father; and that was saying something. I did believe that her family would approve of Theo though, he wasn't me (who they originally wanted) but he was a pureblood, smart, and rich. He could look after Pansy financially and he would keep the pureblood line going. Thomas wouldn't stand a chance against her father and his friends. I felt myself visibly cringed just thinking about it.

"Malfoy, we are getting the portkey back to Hogwarts come on." Granger pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality. As I looked around the room I realised Potter's sister had already left although I didn't know where she went.

"Okay, I'm coming." I replied walking over to McGonagall (who appeared to take us back to Hogwarts), and touched the tyre she was holding, that was being used as the portkey.

Five minutes later we arrived just outside the boarders to Hogwarts. They had achieved a lot in just a week most of the repair work had been done and the new building that the returning 7th years would be staying in, in order to accommodate the extra year had been finished. Weasley, Lovegood and Potter's sister would all be staying in this new building as well, apparently Potter found out that having your father as the Minister of Magic had its benefits as all he did was ask if they could be moved and they was before anyone could argue.

The building was split into 4 sections and 1 in one section lived one house. There was a common room in each section which exactly replicated the common rooms in the main castle, the entrance into the common rooms were also the same as it was in the main castle; Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had passwords, Ravenclaw had to complete a riddle and Hufflepuff had a secret knock that they had to do on the wall (all though this was different to how you got into their common room in the castle). The only difference was that there was also a large common room that people from all houses could go into to talk and do homework. The dormitories were in the house common rooms, and all meals were in the great hall with the rest of the students and all lessons would take place where they usually would for the rest of the school.

We spent the rest of the day settling to our new dorms and getting used to actually having wands again (McGonagall gave them back to us when we got back to the school). All we had was a few weeks left of summer and then we would be starting a new year at Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13: Mentors and A Midnight Tour

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it a while ago and had to update it, but anyway that's my pointless piece of information for today. I'm sorry for the confusion with the story being complete and it wasn't and I just confused everyone (including myself). Thank you for the views, reviews, and for those who has followed the story and put it on their alert list. Please let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 13: Mentors and A Midnight Tour**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

The rest of summer passed by quickly and painlessly. Neville began to teach me guitar and he was very patient, but I was finding it so hard. I exchanged pleasantries with Malfoy when we crossed paths and we spoke a little bit about the upcoming year but he seemed to be acting distant and a bit cold.

Ron was moping around but I wasn't going to get back with him anytime soon. I was happy being single, for the time being, anyway. Harry was in shock for a while after he came out his father's office with his sister. I knew it was a lot for him to deal with, since he had gone from having no family to having a whole family of mum, dad, sister and uncles and aunties if you count Remus, Sirius, Charlotte and Jessica, and cousins if you count Jasmine, within less than a week. He had looked pretty shell-shocked as he watched Kia walk away with Ginny.

Nott and Parkinson were together as far as I knew but Ginny told me Dean kept bringing Parkinson up in conversation, which was rather strange. We had all completed the 'community service' work – it was totally boring as we all knew it would be.

I was appointed Head Girl and Neville was Head boy. There was some resistance to the head boy and head girl both being from Gryffindor but I'm so glad it was this way, Neville really deserved it and I had worked for it my entire Hogwarts life.

At breakfast on the first day we met our new head of house and transfiguration teacher called Professor Willis, who was handing out our time tables. He was a tall man with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail, he had long black robes and seemed fairly approachable. My time table this year seemed fuller than my 3rd year time table and then I had a time-turner.

Hermione Granger; 7th year

 **Monday:**

 **BREAKFAST – 7:00-8:50**

 **1** **st** **Lesson – 9:00-10:00 – meeting with 1** **st** **year to discuss progress and problems**

 **2** **nd** **Lesson – 10:05-11:05 – Charms**

 **BREAK – 11:05-11:30**

 **3** **rd** **Lesson – 11:30-12:30 – Potions**

 **LUNCH – 12:30-1:30**

 **4** **th** **Lesson – 1:30-2:30 – Transfiguration 1** **st** **year**

 **5** **th** **Lesson – 2:30-4:00 – DADA**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE TEA – 4:00-5:30**

 **TEA – 5:30-7:00**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE CURFEW – 7:00-11:30**

 **CURFEW – 11:30**

 **Tuesday**

 **BREAKFAST – 7:00-8:50**

 **1** **st** **Lesson – 9:00-10:00 – Herbology**

 **2** **nd** **Lesson – 10:05-11:05 – Herbology**

 **BREAK – 11:05-11:30**

 **3** **rd** **Lesson – 11:30-12:30 – Potions**

 **LUNCH – 12:30-1:30**

 **4** **th** **Lesson – 1:30-2:30 – Transfiguration**

 **5** **th** **Lesson – 2:30-4:00 – Transfiguration 2** **nd** **year**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE TEA – 4:00-5:30**

 **TEA – 5:30-7:00**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE CURFEW – 7:00-1:00**

 **CURFEW– 1:00**

 **Wednesday**

 **BREAKFAST – 7:00-8:50**

 **1** **st** **Lesson – 9:00-10:00 – Charms**

 **2** **nd** **Lesson – 10:05-11:05 – Transfiguration**

 **BREAK – 11:05-11:30**

 **3** **rd** **Lesson – 11:30-12:30 – Arithmancy**

 **LUNCH – 12:30-1:30**

 **4** **th** **Lesson – 1:30-2:30 – DADA**

 **5** **th** **Lesson – 2:30-4:00 – DADA**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE TEA – 4:00-5:30**

 **TEA – 5:30-7:00**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE CURFEW – 7:00-1:00**

 **CURFEW– 1:00**

 **Thursday**

 **BREAKFAST – 7:00-8:50**

 **1** **st** **Lesson – 9:00-10:00 – Herbology**

 **2** **nd** **Lesson – 10:05-11:05 – Arithmancy**

 **BREAK – 11:05-11:30**

 **3** **rd** **Lesson – 11:30-12:30 – Potions**

 **LUNCH – 12:30-1:30**

 **4** **th** **Lesson – 1:30-2:30 – Transfiguration 3** **rd** **year**

 **5** **th** **Lesson – 2:30-4:00 – DADA**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE TEA – 4:00-5:30**

 **TEA – 5:30-7:00**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE CURFEW – 7:00-1:00**

 **CURFEW–** **1:** **0** **0**

 **Friday**

 **BREAKFAST – 7:00-8:50**

 **1** **st** **Lesson – 9:00-10:00 – Transfiguration**

 **2** **nd** **Lesson – 10:05-11:05 – DADA**

 **BREAK – 11:05-11:30**

 **3** **rd** **Lesson – 11:30-12:30 – Arithmancy**

 **LUNCH – 12:30-1:30**

 **4** **th** **Lesson – 1:30-2:30 – Meeting with 1** **st** **year and partner 1** **st** **year**

 **5** **th** **Lesson – 2:30-4:00 – Free**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE TEA – 4:00-5:30**

 **TEA – 5:30-7:00**

 **FREE TIME BEFORE CURFEW – 7:00-1:00**

 **CURFEW – 1:00**

"Hello everyone," McGonagall said standing up to address the hall. "I hope you've all had a refreshing and relaxing summer. I hope everyone who went to the muggle music camp enjoyed it and will be glad to share their experiences with those who didn't go.

"I have very exciting news for you all this year - we are going to be having a talent show here at Hogwarts, run by and made entirely of students. The head boy and head girl will be in charge of organising it and more information will be given to you in due course.

"As most of you are probably aware, at the beginning of this summer James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came- ah, well they came back to life," she said this strangely as if she still couldn't quite believe it herself. "Because of this development we have two new students who will be joining our seventh years please welcome Kia Potter and Jasmine Black to Hogwarts."

As I had already seen Kia, I moved my attention to Jasmine. She had black hair and would've looked exactly like Sirius if it wasn't for her light brown eyes in place of his grey ones.

"Ok, lets sort you then, Miss Black - you first." She was sat on the stool for around 3 whole minutes,before finally being sorted into Gryffindor.

Kia was next, and she was only sat there for around 30 seconds before she got sorted into Slytherin.

The whole room roared as students yelled their protest. I was a bit confused the reaction really since Harry had almost been put into Slytherin himself, and also Slytherin's wasn't nearly as bad as people thought. Then again I may have been slightly biased.

"SILENCE PLEASE. You should all know better than this, I am quite disappointed in the prejudice that you all still hold! Girls would you like to take your seats at your respective tables please." McGonagall boomed.

Jasmine sat in the gap between Harry and Ron which was facing the Slytherin table. Harry smiled at his sister and carried on listening to McGonagall. Wow everything _had_ changed. McGonagall then waved her wand over the whole great hall and told us to look at the back of our timetables. 10 seconds before it was blank now it said,

 _Hermione Granger:_

 _Gryffindor 1_ _st_ _year student: Gabriella Davis_

 _Slytherin mentor: Draco Malfoy_

 _Slytherin 1_ _st_ _year student: Isaac Johnson_

Somehow it didn't surprise me that I got paired with Malfoy. I looked around the Gryffindor table and saw a small girl with dirty blond hair looking at me with large dark blue eyes. I walked over and asked if she was Gabriella Davis and she said yes. I quickly figured out that she hadn't made any friends yet so I invited her to come and sit with us all, which she willingly to oblige to. By the time I got back to my seat everyone seemed to be off finding the first year they'd be mentoring. Ginny was sitting on the other side of Harry having already acquired her first year.

"Ginny, who's the other mentor in your group?"

"Zabini, you?"

"Who do you think?" I said sarcastically before saying, "Draco Malfoy" quietly but dramatically.

"I didn't think they would make me mentor someone when it's only my first year here - I don't know anything," Jasmine complained but she was right, she couldn't help someone if she didn't know the stuff herself.

"Who are you with?" I asked her. It still felt bizarre for me to be talking to Sirius' daughter.

"Aliana James," she said looking at the girl next to her. "That's such a gorgeous name, Aliana." She seemed to just be making conversation but she was right, it was a gorgeous name. "And Theodore Nott, who is he?"

"The boy my sister is sat next to," Harry offered, looking a bit annoyed. I had to a cover a smile – he had taken on the role of protective brother quickly.

"What about you Harry, who have you got?"

"This guy here, is called Jason Friday," he said motioning to the small boy next to him. I swear we weren't that small when we were first years, "And Kia." Ginny looked so relieved it was Kia and not Cho, but it seemed a bit convenient to me to put them together when there was a large probability they would be in the same house.

"Ron, what about you?" Harry said to Ron.

"Jaden Heyda and Hannah Abbot. I'm not sure why, I've never spoken to her before."

"Maybe McGonagall wants to get you to talk to people you wouldn't normally." Jasmine reasoned, and maybe she was right but she didn't know that he was the only person apart from her who was with someone they didn't know.

"Dean, are you okay?" He was staring at the piece of paper looking very confused.

"Well I got Alvin here, and- and Parkinson."

I had my suspicions that he had acquired feelings for Parkinson and I also thought McGonagall was up to something, turns out I was right. 

**_Hermione's POV_**

As Neville and I walked to our shared head common room and bedrooms, (we had a bedroom each obviously) I found out that he got put with Luna which he seemed quite happy with. We decided to start planning for this talent show early while we had some spare time

"What about doing it in groups, so every separate group who went to the camp have to get together and perform a set number of songs between them?" Neville suggested and it was a pretty good idea

Yeah okay, but we still need to keep it open for other students who didn't go." Only 23 or 24 students per year went to the camp, so we needed to make sure everyone who wanted to perform could.

"Well, we could do the group thing, and then afterwards anyone who wants to perform a song can although they will need to sign up beforehand, because we will need to work out who is performing when."

"Okay," I said nodding, "that would work. And I think for the dress code it should be muggle clothes; smart but casual."

"Maybe we should specify on the posters and announcements what smart but causal is, because that's a muggle thing, and we don't have it in our world." Neville pointed out

"Ok." I wrote down on a piece of parchment what we had decided so far. I looked at my watch and saw how late it was so we said goodnight and went to bed.

 ** _Theo's POV_**

It was the night after school officially started again and we (me and Kia) decided it would be a good time to explore the castle. Because we were in the other building this made things slightly more difficult, but as we were all adults in the new accommodation so there there was a later curfew of 1:00. We would have done it in the daytime but we were both so busy with classes and Potter wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, so that night was the first chance we got.

I know it may seem weird sneaking around the castle with a girl that isn't your girlfriend but she needed to know her way around and Pansy didn't mind. Right? Anyway she knew we were friends and Kia was different. She wasn't a constant reminder of the bad choices I had made, she wasn't a constant reminder of the darkest days of my life. I'd liked Pansy for years but by the time we actually got around to dating I didn't really have the same feelings as before. I did want to make it work with her, but first I needed to show Kia the kitchens.

"It's just down here," I told her, and we continued walking in silence until we got to the fruit bowl. "Tickle the pear."

"You what?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Seriously, do it." She cautiously did so, and the door opened.

"Soo, has she let you kiss her yet?" I always felt bad at talking to Kia about Pansy, she had her reasons for not wanting me to kiss her and I respected that.

"Yes." She did once, but although I thought that was a breakthrough, she was even more certain about not letting me kiss her since, I am not going to go into that with Kia though. Kia was shocked as it wasn't my usual, "No, and I respect her decision." I was getting sick of her asking me all the time. And she must have asked around 5 times since I met her.

"Really?"

"Yes Kia." I was trying to keep my patience and I didn't want to snap at her but it was getting to me.

"Has she kissed anyone else yet?" That was a new one, I usually changed conversation before she could question me further but that night I just wasn't quick enough.

"She kissed Draco when we were like nine and again in fourth year, but that was at the Yule ball, it was expected of them."

"But isn't expected of you two to kiss because you're dating?"

"Why are you so bothered?"

"I'm not! I just wanted to know, that's all."

"Why?" I pressed.

"It doesn't matter. What food do you want?"

 ** _Pansy's POV_**

I was happy with Theo, I honestly was, but he reminded me so much of my father and my life before and during the war, and that wasn't a very happy time.

But even just talking to Thomas was like a breath of fresh air. He could teach me things about his life and the muggle world that I could never have imagined. I had noticed something in that Potter girl's smile when she looked at Theo, and I literally had felt nothing. No jealousy, no unhappiness - nothing. And I didn't understand why. I also knew didn't actually like Thomas, I just liked his company.

He argued with things that had always been part of my thought pattern, which I found very irritating at first, but he was making me begin to challenge how rational my thoughts actually were. Thomas said there's a muggle therapy called cognitive behavioural therapy which does a similar thing. I was a bit annoyed at him at that because I didn't need therapy!

I wasn't some messed up kid, I was just slightly brainwashed and that is something I have only just come to terms with very recently. Back then I genuinely thought I was right, I was just finding a new way of thinking about some things. When I said this Thomas always argued back with "that is exactly what CBT is, Parkinson."

Anyway, when I realised I had been put with him again for this mentoring thing, I couldn't help but think McGonagall was up to something, I just wish I knew what it was.

"Pansy?" Theo said, walking up to me when I was walking through the hallway from the dormitories to the common room.

"Yeah?" I said, hugging him. The weird thing about our relationship was that I wouldn't let him kiss me. I didn't really know why, but I turned my head every time he tried to. I had let him once and it just felt so wrong.

"Black just told me Granger and Longbottom want to meet us in the room of requirement in 10 minutes."

Yes, we knew where the room of requirement was. Funnily enough, the Gryffindor's thought it was their little secret, but since we had barged in one them during our fifth year, I had quite frequently either with my friends or just alone. It was good to have some space to think, or talk a few things over with my friends.

"Black's going?"

"No, apparently she has to go for a meeting with McGonagall."

"Okay, let's go then."

"Hold on, we need to wait for Kia, she has to meet McGonagall too and doesn't know the way yet."

Of course, how could I have forgotten, they were always together. Even when they weren't, all he did was talk about her. They'd only known each other a few days. After about another two minutes she walked down and smiled at him. Not me, by the way, just him.

Eventually, we got to the room of requirement after taking Potter to her meeting. Everybody was sitting down on big couches that appeared in the room, and the 'meeting' began.


	14. Chapter 14: Decisions

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** I found my pen drive, (it was in the library in college) and I've only been able to get it back today. Thank you for your patience and I am really sorry for not updating for the last two weeks. I went to the Harry Potter London Tour which was amazing I genuinely recommend it to anyone whose thinking of going. I think I'm going to start uploading on Mondays (if my friend is still ok to edit the chapters for that day) as I've nothing on, on them days at the moment, whereas I am busy Wednesday's now. Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting the story and favouriting (not a word oh well) this story. Please review and let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 14: Decisions**

 ** _Ginny's POV_**

"Hello everyone," Hermione began, "for this talent show, each group who went to 'Camp Rock' are going to perform several songs between them."

"Those who didn't go to 'Camp Rock' can still sign up and will perform after the 'Camp Rock' groups have finished. Oh and if anyone in any of the groups wanted to do an extra song or wants to do one on their own they can also sign up separately." Neville added.

"So we need to sort out what songs we are going to do; who is going to sing and so on." Hermione finished.

"When are you announcing this to the rest of the school?" I asked.

"Tomorrow at breakfast we'll tell everyone else."

"Does that not mean that we're getting an unfair advantage?"

"Only by a day Gin," Harry reasoned.

"And at this rate we'll have no advantage." Zabini cut in.

"Fine, who wants to sing?" Hermione asked.

"Well we know that Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Lavender, Parkinson and Malfoy can sing; anyone else?" Everyone other than those named shook their head. "So we have singers" Ron continued. "Does everyone in the group have to perform?" He asked Hermione and Neville.

"No, as long as each group performs a certain number of songs." Neville replied.

"How many per group?" Malfoy asked.

"We weren't sure, that's why we wanted to speak with you guys first."

"Maybe 2 or 3?" I suggested. If they asked for too many we'd still be there at Christmas.

"Ok, shall we figure out songs when you've actually announced it?" I asked Neville and Hermione.

"Yeah okay."

"Well Hermione will probably sing and Malfoy and maybe a few on their own?" Padma said.

"Well I don't know if I'll be singing yet,"

"Don't be so modest Hermione it'd be odd if you didn't sing."

"Well we could do a ball at Christmas as well so whoever doesn't sing at the talent show can sing then, and you could always sign up separately." Neville cut in.

"When is this talent show going to happen?" I asked.

"The weekend before Halloween, so the 24th of October, which is a Saturday. So we have just under 2 months to get these songs ready." Hermione replied.

"Sounds good, so what do you all think of these new girls?" Zabini smirked.

"One of these 'new girls' happens to be my sister Zabini, watch what you're saying."

"Oh it's not your precious sister I have my eye on Potter." I was really shocked at him especially since he said that summer that he was in love with that other girl. I didn't think he'd act like this, so cocky. But then again maybe it was an act.

"Who then, Black?" Harry said disbelievingly. "You're having a joke right?" I saw something flicker behind Zabini's eyes, yep definitely an act. I poked Harry in the arm as slyly as I could and told him with my eyes to shut up. Most people completely missed this interaction but Zabini didn't I saw he look at me with gratitude. After that he dropped the act and stayed silent.

"I think someone should sing a song," I said trying to distract everyone and lighten the atmosphere.

"Go on then you do it Weasley." Malfoy smirked. What is it with Slytherin's and smirking?

"No someone who actually can sing, I think you and Hermione should sing a duet," Now it was my turn to smirk.

"No way." She said at the same time as he said "Why not?" 'Well this will be interesting' I thought.

"You want to?" She said shocked, then again so was I. What was the world coming to? Draco Malfoy wanted to do a duet with Hermione Granger.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; we weren't even friends were we?

"What's a song between friends?" Well apparently we were, I genuinely thought he was being sarcastic and was taking the complete mick out of me, trying to make me look like a fool, but then he said, "What song shall we do?"

"I don't know." I replied I was still in shock.

"Well," Lavender said, "I think you should sing, 'Everything has changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran." I knew what song it was and I felt butterflies in my stomach when she said it. I had to write the lyrics down on some parchment for Malfoy so it didn't have the same effect on him, I told him to sing the lyrics that said 'Ed Sheeran' or 'Both' above them.

 _"_ _All I knew this morning when I woke,_  
 _Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
 _And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago is green eyes and freckles_  
 _And your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like,_

 _"_ _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_

 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you, know you, know you_

 _"_ _Cause all I know is we said hello,_  
 _And your eyes look like coming home,_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed._

 _"_ _All I know is you held the door,_  
 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours._  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

 _"_ _And all my walls stood tall painted blue,_  
 _But I'll take 'em down, take 'em down and open up the door for you._

 _"_ _And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind_  
 _Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel like,_

 _"_ _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you, know you, know you_

 _"_ _Cause all I know is we said hello,_  
 _And your eyes look like coming home,_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed._

 _"_ _All I know is you held the door,_  
 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours,_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

 _"_ _Come back and tell me why,_  
 _I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,_  
 _And meet me there tonight,_  
 _And let me know that it's not all in my mind,_

 _"_ _I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
 _I just want to know you, know you, know you_

 _"_ _All I know is we said hello,_  
 _Your eyes look like coming home,_  
 _All I know is a simple name, everything has changed._

 _"_ _All I know is he held the door,_  
 _You'll be mine and I'll be yours,_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

 _"_ _All I know is we said hello,_  
 _So dust off your highest hopes,_  
 _All I know is pouring rain,_  
 _And everything has changed._

 _"_ _All I know is a new found grace,_  
 _All my days, I'll know your face,_  
 _All I know since yesterday is everything has changed._

He looked at me and it was like we were the only ones in the room. It hit me, came out of completely nowhere and I had no idea what to do with the information but I liked him, I liked

Draco Malfoy. Of all people it had to be him.

 ** _Ron's POV_**

Everything _had_ changed and I hated it, I completely regretted breaking up with Hermione (I know she technically broke up with me but I was going to break up with her anyway, so it's the same thing, right?) I had to get her back before Malfoy took her away. I wasn't going to lose to him. I'd been an idiot and I realised that telling her I liked Lavender was just stupid. I seriously hoped she would forgive me, but when I saw them sing that muggle song I really thought I had no hope. But then Hermione she asked me if I'd meet her in the room of requirement, I knew I still had a chance. So I met her, we walked in together and there was a muggle music player and a microphone.

"Hermione I just want to say before you begin that I love you and I really would like you to give me another chance, will you marry me?" I didn't plan it I blurted it out before I even thought about it, I thought she'd cry or at least look happy but she just looked awkward. "Look I'll change for you I'll be exactly who you want me to be."

"Ron I think this song will explain it." I genuinely thought somehow through the song she'd say yes. What actually happened though I wasn't expecting.

 _"_ _From walking home and talking loads,_  
 _To seeing shows in evening clothes with you._  
 _From nervous touch and getting drunk,_  
 _To staying up and waking up with you._

 _"_ _But now we're sleeping at the edge,_  
 _Holding something we don't need,_  
 _All this delusion in our heads,_  
 _Is gonna bring us to our knees._

 _"_ _So come on let it go,_  
 _Just let it be,_  
 _Why don't you be you?_  
 _And I'll be me._

 _"_ _Everything's that's broke,_

 _Leave it to the breeze._  
 _Why don't you be you?_  
 _And I'll be me._

 _And I'll be me._

 _"_ _From throwing clothes across the floor,_  
 _To teeth and claws and slamming doors at you._  
 _If this is all we're living for,_  
 _Why are we doing it, doing it, doing it anymore?_

 _"_ _I used to recognize myself,_  
 _It's funny how reflections change._  
 _When we're becoming something else,_  
 _I think it's time to walk away._

 _"_ _So come on let it go,_  
 _Just let it be,_  
 _Why don't you be you?_  
 _And I'll be me._

 _"_ _Everything's that's broke,_  
 _Leave it to the breeze,_  
 _Why don't you be you?_  
 _And I'll be me,_

 _And I'll be me._

 _"_ _Trying to fit your hand inside of mine,_  
 _When we know it just don't belong,_  
 _There's no force on earth,_  
 _Could make me feel right, no,_

 _Whoa._

 _"_ _Trying to push this problem up the hill,_  
 _When it's just too heavy to hold,_  
 _Think now's the time to let it slide._

 _"_ _So come on let it go,_  
 _Just let it be,_  
 _Why don't you be you?_  
 _And I'll be me._

 _"_ _Everything's that's broke,_  
 _Leave it to the breeze,_  
 _Let the ashes fall,_  
 _Forget about me._

 _"_ _Come on let it go,_  
 _Just let it be,_  
 _Why don't you be you?_  
 _And I'll be me._

 _"_ _And I'll be me."_

When she sang 'Happy ending', it made me pretty angry but when she sang this I just felt so hopeless and I hurt so much but under the hurt there was nothing, I just felt numb. And embarrassment I felt so embarrassed. She just left after that. She hurt me so much more than I hurt her. The thing is I did actually love her, and if she was going to be happy with Malfoy then I'd leave her be. I'd let it go, just as she wanted. No matter how much it hurt I let her go.

 ** _Dean's POV_**

It was the day after our meeting in the Room of Requirement and I had a meeting with Alvin and Parkinson and her first year Alexis Johnson. It was really weird with Parkinson lately, because I just didn't know where I stood with her. I couldn't really call us friends as we hardly spoke outside of these meetings. By this point I had admitted to myself that I was acquiring feelings for her, however I if anyone asked I'd obviously lie. Although I'm sure I was more obvious than I wanted to be.

"Hey Thomas." She said coming into the room with Alexis in tow. We were in a spare classroom on the 4th floor of the main Hogwarts building.

"Parkinson," I nodded. Alvin came in late and sat down next to me. The funny thing about the first years is that they call each other by their last names for no reason other than that we do it. Although we do it through years of hating each other, they just do it for the fun of it. So when Alvin addressed Alexis with Johnson even though they knew each other pretty well I had to do my best not to smirk.

"So have you done that timetable, I told you to do?" Parkinson said to Alvin and Alexis, Alexis nodded and got it out and showed her. Alvin looked at her sheepishly as he obviously hadn't done it. "Do it now Alvin." She ordered him.

While he was doing his timetable and Alexis was doing a potions essay for Malfoy, Parkinson asked me to speak with her outside.

"So what do you think?"

"What do I think about what?" I replied confused.

"Them two obviously."

"Parkinson you aren't making any sense what so ever." What was it with girls and half sentences?

"Alvin and Alexis do you think they like each other."

"I haven't really thought about it." I started but she cut in.

"Well think about it now."

"Well I suppose, maybe, but they haven't known each other that long."

"And?"

"Can you like someone you've only known for a few days?"

"Maybe they don't full on like each other yet, but they'll get there. It's a shame really."

"Whats a shame?"

"A Gryffindor and a Slytherin, they probably won't be able to do anything about their feelings."

"Does it matter what house they are in, aren't things changing now?" I knew we were treading on thin ice now.

"Things may be changing, but Alexis' parents are purebloods with a very traditional view of muggle-borns. She's already been promised off to a pureblood Slytherin, her parents won't allow it."

"Would it matter though, surely if she really liked him and he liked her they'd get through it right?" I knew we weren't talking about the first years anymore.

"They won't have a choice her parents would hurt him badly if anything happened between them. They need to be very careful or Alexis could be going to his funeral before a year is out."

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"Do you not think that was a bit harsh Hermione? I know he hurt you and he shouldn't have proposed but you could have just said no." I know she was right it was a bit harsh but I was going to do it anyway and I wasn't expecting him to propose. I didn't love him anymore, at one point I did but now I didn't. I was too busy battling my feelings for a certain blond haired boy as well and quite frankly he was taking up most of my thought process at the moment. It still shocked me how suddenly it hit me but when I told Ginny she wasn't surprised, at all.

"I know Ginny," I said distractedly. I really didn't know what was up with me lately. Well I did but I didn't want to admit to it.

"Oh and I need to ask you about something."

"Go on," we were sat on my bed in the heads common room. "I'm intrigued." And I was.

"Do you know when Zabini hinted he liked Jasmine when we were in the room of requirements?" Yes I did remember that.

"Yeah?"

"Well I saw his eyes and I knew it was an act. I didn't know if it was an act that he likes Jasmine but him acting all cocky like that, that was an act. He seemed really sad when we had our meeting with the first years."

"Well maybe he does like her and if he's been hurt before he may not want to be hurt again."

"I know he was hurt in a past relationship," I rose my eyebrows but she just said, "Don't ask," So I didn't.

"That may be why then?"

"Yeah I just don't want him to act like a jerk with her because he'll just get hurt even more."

"You seem to care about him."

"I do but, you care about Harry don't you?"

"Yes, he's my best friend, he's like my brother."

"That's how I'm starting to feel about Zabini, we're not best friends yet but I care for him. He's like my brother, I feel about him like how I feel Ron and my other brothers, like how you feel about Harry."

 ** _Blaise's POV_**

"Do you how you told me not to be stubborn with Harry and it worked?" We were in our second weekly meeting and we let the first years go early.

"Yes," What was she getting at?

"If you want Jasmine, be yourself, don't be a jerk. I know you got hurt in the past but be yourself."

"I was myself before and look where that got me."

"That was one girl Blaise," I smirked.

"On a first name basis now? Little Red." I saw her flinch, I thought she'd tell me off but all she said was,

"Fred called me that."

"Oh I won't then if you don't want me to." She surprised me further,

"No its okay, but if anyone else does and I'll kill them. You remind me of Fred a bit." I was nothing like him was I?

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you both gave your heart to a girl who damaged it and were afraid to love again and you both gave me very good advice about a certain black haired green eyed boy."

"What advice did he give?"

"He told me to stop chasing him, to do what I wanted and let him come to me, that he would eventually and he did. Maybe you should take his advice too."

 **Author's Note: Hermione and Draco sang 'Everything has changed' by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran and Hermione sang 'Let it go' by James Bay to Ron.**


	15. Chapter 15: Questions and Answers

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** So this idea randomly came to me when I was changing a string on my guitar and a camp rock song came into my head, I thought I'd be fun to see what would happen if you put a bunch of witches and wizards in a muggle music camp. I have used the setting of camp rock but not really used the plot as that's going on in the background. I am also aware that Camp Rock came out like 7 years ago but I still thought I'd be fun to write. I hope you enjoy the story; this is my first one so please review and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 15: Questions and Answers**

 ** _Neville's POV_**

"Luna?" I finally decided to man up, why not? I'd left it to late anyway, it was about time.

"Yes Neville?" She said in her dreamy voice.

"I wanted to ask you something," I began but she interrupted me saying,

"If you are going to ask me out then yes." I suppose I should have expected that but I didn't, I was completely shocked staring at her for at least a whole minute.

"Well, yes I was going to and thank you."

"You don't have to say thank you Neville, I have been waiting for ages for you to finally ask." She was always so blunt.

"Can I sing you a song?" I was never good at expressing my feelings; it was always easier for me through song.

"Of course," She smiled; I led her to a large tree by the Lake, it was getting colder now but she had a coat on and I felt nothing but heat, I summoned my guitar.

 _"_ _What day is it? And in what month?_  
 _This clock never seemed so alive,_  
 _I can't keep up and I can't back down,_  
 _I've been losing so much time,_

 _"_ _Cause it's you and me and all of the people_  
 _With nothing to do, nothing to lose,_  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

 _"_ _All of the things that I want to say,_  
 _Just aren't coming out right._  
 _I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning,_  
 _I don't know where to go from here._

 _"_ _Cause it's you and me and all of the people,_  
 _With nothing to do, nothing to prove,_  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people,_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

 _"_ _Something about you now_  
 _I can't quite figure out._  
 _Everything she does is beautiful,_  
 _Everything she does is right._

 _"_ _Cause it's you and me and all of the people,_  
 _With nothing to do, nothing to lose._  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people,_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

 _"_ _You and me and all of the people,_  
 _With nothing to do and nothing to prove._  
 _And it's you and me and all of the people,_  
 _And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you._

 _"_ _What day is it? And in what month?_  
 _This clock never seemed so alive."_

I had wanted this for so long, during the year of 'Hogwarts hell' (the year Snape was Headmaster) which we had begun to refer to it as, I just wanted to be happy and Luna made me happy. She completed me and it was as simple as that. I loved how unique she was, I loved that she didn't care what others thought of her, she was true to herself. I loved how her hair glistened in the sun and I loved how her eyes lit up when she discovered a new creature I wasn't sure existed. I didn't know how long it would last for or even if it would work out, but I loved her and I wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. I loved Luna Lovegood.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I was teaching 3rd year Ravenclaw and Slytherin's potions, they weren't bad actually. I had them brewing the shrinking solution, I remembered Snape making us do it in our 3rd year. Well I didn't actually do it but when my father learned I missed learning a potion he said, 'that could come up on your exam' he made me learn it with Snape during the Christmas holidays. I was completing my own potions essay for Professor Potter (Potter, Harry I mean, his mum was really good at potions so she started teaching it to 4th year and above including me.) Half way through the hour lesson there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I called looking up from my essay to see Granger walking towards me. I remembered Isaac asking me when we had our Monday meeting, if I had worked up the courage to ask Granger out yet. I replied saying I didn't even like her and told him to work on his essay I was helping him with for Transfiguration (Granger's lesson ironically). But when she walked towards me I felt something I never had before, I actually felt something! My father had taught me from a young age not to feel, that feelings meant weakness and I should never ever let them take over. But on that day everything he said to me went out of my head, Granger made me feel something. I wasn't sure what, but it was something.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class but Gabriella wasn't sure what you meant by an exam question and when I looked at it I didn't understand it either.

"What question was it?" I said tiredly.

"Describe, explain and evaluate the uses for and reasons of law in potions making."

"Tell her to read section 5 in her potions text book and she needs to pick a law and describe what it is, explain why it is needed, and give a good and bad point for the law. She needs to do this at least 3 times."

"So four."

"Well yeah."

"Ok thank you Malfoy."

"Professor?"

"Yes Miss Davidson."

"Why do you call Professor Granger by her last name? Don't teachers usually call each other by their first name?" Is this seriously what kids talk about these days? So boring compared to some of the conversations we had.

"I am sure it is nothing to do with your potion Miss Davidson, so why don't you carry on with it?" Although I made it clear with my tone of voice that it wasn't a question. Surprisingly Granger whispered in my ear

"Call me Hermione, just to see their reaction." I thought I'd play along. "Ok thank you for your help _Draco_." She was right the picture on their faces where priceless.

"You are welcome _Hermione_ , see you later." We actually had a meeting later with Isaac and Gabriella, but they didn't know that.

 ** _Harry's POV_**

We'd been back at school for a week when I got my first ever letter of my parents,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you are enjoying your first term at school; I have got permission off of Professor McGonagall for you and Kia to come to our house after classes today and spend some time with us. I know this may be strange but we didn't get to do this for you before so it can be a birthday party of sorts for the both of you. We want to get to know you and make it right. Sirius, Jessica and Jasmine will be there as well Remus and Teddy. I think Charlotte may be coming as well._

 _Kia and Jasmine will get similar letters, I would love to meet your friends too but for this first meal I thought it'd be nice just us lot._

 _After your last class go to Professor McGonagall's office but before tea and she will give you the transportation you need to get home. We are staying Potter's mansion for now as we obviously don't want to go back to our old house in Godric's Hollow._

 _We love you son and are looking forward to spending some time with you,_

 _Mum and Dad_

I had wanted a letter like this for so long, and now I had it, it just so felt strange. I looked up from the letter to see Kia making her way to the Gryffindor table, to me.

"Harry did you get the letter?"

"Yes, do you want to meet beforehand and go to McGonagall together?"

"Yeah sure," She was about to continue when Jasmine turned up, we asked if she had her letter yet and she said yes, so we organised to meet her aswell before we to McGonagall's office. "Can I speak to you in private please?"

"Yes, of course." I followed her out of the great hall and we went down and abandoned corridor to talk. "What's up Kia?"

"Well first things first, have you heard the stuff that's going around school about Draco and Hermione?" It was odd hearing her call him Draco but they are in the same house and I guess it'd be odd if she called him 'Malfoy' when she's with them.

"No?"

"The third years Slytherin's are saying that they were flirting in class when she went in asking for some help on an essay for her 1st year student."

"It's probably just some rumour it happens a lot at Hogwarts."

"Maybe but that's not what I'm worried about. Draco has just got a howler and he ran out of the hall quickly but I caught the word _mudblood_. I'm worried for their safety."

 ** _Kia's POV_**

I couldn't believe it; I was sat at a table in 'our' house, me, my brother and my parents. It was everything I'd ever dreamed of but it felt as if something was missing, someone was missing. I didn't know who though. Harry said he felt the same way but we all knew who he was missing. Their (Harry and Ginny's)'get together' story was rather cute; two people separated by war found each other in the end and that's all that matters. Unfortunately I knew my 'love story' was going to be nowhere near as simple as theirs was. There was also Sirius, Sirius's wife Jessica, Jasmine, Remus' and his ex-girlfriend Charlotte, (they weren't back together yet because they both needed time but they were getting there) and his son Teddy (Harry's godson). The only problem with this arrangement for me was that everyone knew each other; my Auntie Holly couldn't make it so I had no one. Harry knew both Sirius and Remus, Sirius acted like his father figure so they were pretty close. Jasmine had her mother and father there and she had mostly throughout the night their undivided attention. Harry had most of our parent's attention. I was kind of ignored. I never imagined it would be like this. I left the table after asking to me excused and I went into 'my room' or the one I was staying in and I was 'welcome to go in no matter what' well that's what they said. After about 5 minutes I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in,' I called. My mother walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Are you okay? Why did you leave early?" She said softly, did she really not know?

"I just feel like there was no point me being there. Harry was the saviour of the Wizarding world; he already knew Sirius and Remus, and Jasmine is the baby that Jessica couldn't have. I'm just the other child."

"You aren't just the other child. I love Harry just as much as I love you but I always wanted a girl. They are talking about Harry and Jasmine as babies and not you because you weren't born yet. They are going through the whole timeline of our lives. I bet if you went down now they'd be up to the point you were born." I followed her out of my room and back down stairs. I wasn't okay yet, I was still a bit annoyed with them but I gave them the benefit of the doubt.

"Lily, Kia come sit down." My dad shouted, apparently they have moved from the dining room into the living room, my mum gave me my desert that I had missed. "Do you know why you were called Kia, Kia?" I shook my head when I asked my Auntie Holly she either didn't know or wouldn't tell me.

"You were named after my sister." My mum said, to which Harry and I just looked at her oddly.

"You only have one sister don't you?"

"I do now Harry, I had a sister called Kia who was 18 months younger than me but we were only a year apart in school. She was a muggle but she always accepted me, we were very close. She died when she was only 12 from a muggle illness called cancer. There's no cure for it. I named you after her, as a way to honour her as I thought if either of you turned out like she did I would know without a doubt I did a good job." Mum explained.

One thing I didn't really understand was why my brother kept looking strangely at Remus and Charlotte, I thought it went unnoticed except by me but then Remus said. "Harry I know this is a bit strange to you but I was dating Charlotte in school, we moved in together, we were going to get married but circumstances prevented that. We broke up to give ourselves space but then I thought Charlotte was dead. I grieved and went on with my life, why do you think I was so reluctant to date Tonks? It wasn't just because of me being a werewolf. I'll be reminded of her every time I look at this little boy and I don't regret any of it. I know it's strange but life goes on and I know Tonks is happy for me no matter what, she told me that." Harry still had an odd look on his face but then Remus handed him Teddy and he got over it. I spent the rest of the night with my family. After Sirius, Jessica, Jasmine, Remus, Charlotte and Teddy left we watched movies and our parents shared memories with us. We both told stories of our childhood, some good, some bad, but it was how it was supposed to be.

 **Author's Note:** The song Neville sang to Luna is 'You and Me' by 'Lifehouse' and I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it:')


	16. Chapter 16: Jumping To Conclusions

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** So this idea randomly came to me when I was changing a string on my guitar and a camp rock song came into my head, I thought I'd be fun to see what would happen if you put a bunch of witches and wizards in a muggle music camp. I have used the setting of camp rock but not really used the plot as that's going on in the background. I am also aware that Camp Rock came out like 7 years ago but I still thought I'd be fun to write. I hope you enjoy the story; this is my first one so please review and let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 16: Jumping To Conclusions**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

"DRACO MALFOY HOW DARE YOU BEFRIEND THAT MUDBLOOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD GO AGAINST ME LIKE THIS, AFTER EVERYTHING I TAUGHT YOU! I KNOW YOU CALLED THAT MUDBLOOD BY HER FIRST NAME, EVEN BEFORE YOU DID THAT YOU WERE FRIENDLY TO HER! FRIENDLY! HOW DARE YOU DISCRACE ME AND YOUR MOTHER THAT WAY! YOU BETTER PULL YOUR ACT TOGETHER OTHERWISE YOU WILL NO LONGER BE MY SON AND YOU WILL BE KISSING YOUR INHERITANCE GOODBYE!" If you thought that was harsh, it was nothing compared to what was in writing. Things he couldn't say out loud otherwise he'd have years added to his time in Azkaban.

 _Draco,_

 _You are a disgrace, how dare you do this to me? Did your mother and I teach you nothing? You are worthless and completely useless. You have one job and you completely mess it up. All you had to do was upkeep our good name. And you infiltrate it with your new 'friendships'. Why you would give those people the time of day? They are nothing Draco, why would you talk to scum? If anything happens with Miss Granger in particular, I will make sure that she will not make the year, and you? Well you'll just have to wait and see, but if you had any common sense you wouldn't test me._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

I wasn't too worried about me, he had threatened me before and he'd just beat me, he wouldn't kill me he needs an heir. And I'd also get the businesses he would need someone to deal with them when he eventually rotted in Azkaban.

No, it was Granger I was worried about, he would kill her. No hesitation or doubt about that. He had been wanting her dead for years, this was just a valid (well valid to him) excuse to actually do it.

The thing was it was so much more complicated than us just being friends. She had started to appear in my thoughts more and more. I wanted to share this letter with her but I didn't know if it would be a good idea. Would it put her in more danger? I had no idea.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Pansy was stood in front of me holding a letter in her hands; I was dreading what was coming next.

"Yeah, what is it Pans?"

"I got a letter from my dad, Draco it's horrible." I took it off of her and gave her my letter so she could read it.

 _Dear Pansy,_

 _I don't understand what has happened. You were always the perfect daughter, set to marry Draco and you have to go and ruin it don't you? You are a disgrace; I can't believe you have the audacity to even talk to the mudblood never mind becoming friends with him. I was happy when you wrote saying Theodore was courting you. He isn't originally who we wanted you to marry but he's still respectable. You will marry him or Draco, no one else. And don't even think about using the 'I'm in love with the mudblood' excuse; it's a load of crap. You marry for money and status nothing else. I will disown you even if you think about breaking up with Theodore and not having the intention to marrying Draco. Don't test me, you know it's true._

 _Your father._

What is it with parents jumping to conclusions? I'm guessing the 'mudblood' he is talking about it Thomas. I didn't know what was going on there but I knew how much Pansy liked Theo. "You aren't even friends with Thomas are you?" I said handing her letter back.

"I think we're kinder friends, I mean we talk and stuff but I don't understand what he meant when he said, 'you will marry him or Draco', you know how much I like Theo."

"Do you like him as much as you used to?" Blaise said coming out of the great hall.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Pansy looked at him with her hands on her hips.

"It means, do you like him as much as you used to? It's not a hard question."

"Well I don't know." I just looked at her dumbfounded. "It's clear that he likes Potter," She began.

"Wait, Theo's gay?" Blaise said stupidly.

"No Kia Potter you idiot."

"Are you sure?"

"Is she sure about what?" Right on cue Kia walked over.

"Oh nothing." Blaise said quickly.

"Pansy if you think anything is going on between me and Theo there isn't." The timing of people lately was impeccable.

"Pansy can I talk to you for a minute." Theo said coming out of absolutely nowhere.

"Sure, let's go and walk by the lake."

 ** _Pansy's POV_**

"Pansy, do you think it's working between us?"

"I honestly thought so but now I'm not sure. Not that we have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"My father sent me a letter saying that I have to marry you or Draco otherwise I'll be disowned."

"I don't see the problem. Marry Draco." I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What? You're my boyfriend, Theo! Not Draco, you!"

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about; I don't think we should let our parents control us anymore."

"I don't understand I didn't go out with you because of my parents, it was my choice." Did he have to do this now?

"Well it wasn't my choice, my father sent me a letter telling me I needed to go out with you because you were the best option but now Kia's here so." He just shrugged his shoulders! Did he really not see how much he was hurting me?

"Kia's a Potter no way in hell would he let you be with her."

"Exactly she has status and money and she's perfect to get us in the good graces of the ministry, my father will be happy. She's beautiful and amazing as well. Sorry Pansy."

"I very nearly fell in love with you Theodore Nott!"

"You don't love me and maybe you nearly did but I wasn't the one you wanted."

"Of course you was," I began, but then I realised. "You cheated on me with her, didn't you? That's why you are trying to blame it on me. Fine have her!"

"Wait I don't want to break up with you! I just wanted you to know how I felt and what happened!"

"You are completely confusing me, one minute you're saying it's not working and I should marry Draco and you have Kia and now you don't want me to break up with you, you just want everything to go your own way, you're bull shit Theodore Nott." I fumed walking back into the castle.

 ** _Theo's POV_**

 _Where having another meeting in the room of requirement, come or don't ,I really couldn't care less._

 _Malfoy_

Everyone had been really cold and horrible to me since the incident with Pansy; I really don't know what got into me. I guess I was just confused over my feelings for Pansy (my dad really did send that to me). Kia told me I was an idiot and I had no chance with her if I was going to treat girls like that. So I guess I had it coming when I went to the room of requirement and in front of everyone mind you, Pansy told me to sit down and she looked at me and said,

"This is for you Theo, good luck to you and Kia,

 _"_ _What goes around comes back around_  
 _(Hey my baby)_  
 _What goes around comes back around_  
 _(Hey my baby)_  
 _I say what goes around comes back around_  
 _(Hey my baby)_  
 _What goes around comes back around_

 _"_ _There was a time,_  
 _I thought that you did everything right,_  
 _No lies, no wrong,_  
 _Boy I, must've been outta my mind._

 _"_ _So when I think of the time that I almost loved you,_  
 _You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you._

 _Thank God you blew it,_  
 _Thank God I dodged the bullet,_  
 _I'm so over you,_  
 _So baby good lookin' out._

 _"_ _I wanted you bad,_  
 _I'm so through with that._  
 _'Cause honestly you turned out to be the,_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _You turned out to be the,_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had,_  
 _Oh I bet it sucks to be you right now._

 _"_ _So sad you're hurt,_  
 _Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_  
 _You don't deserve my tears,_  
 _I guess that's why they ain't there._

 _"_ _When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you,_  
 _You showed your ass and baby yes, I saw the real you._

 _Thank God you blew it,_  
 _Thank God I dodged the bullet,_  
 _I'm so over you,_  
 _Baby good lookin' out._

 _"_ _I wanted you bad,_  
 _I'm so through with that,_  
 _'Cause honestly you turned out to be the,_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _I said you turned out to be the,_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _Hmm, and I'll never be the best thing you never had,_  
 _Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now._

 _"_ _I know you want me back,_  
 _It's time to face the facts,_  
 _That I'm the one that's got away,_  
 _Lord knows that it would take another place,_  
 _Another time, another world, another life,_  
 _Thank God I found the good in goodbye._

 _"_ _I used to want you so bad,_  
 _I'm so through with that,_  
 _'Cause honestly you turned out to be the_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _Oh you turned out to be the_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _Oh and I will always be the best thing you never had,_  
 _Ooh best thing you never had._

 _"_ _I used to want you so bad,_  
 _I'm so through with that,_  
 _'Cause honestly you turned out to be the,_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _Oh you turned out to be the,_  
 _Best thing I never had._  
 _Whoa, I'll never be the best thing you never had._  
 _Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now._

 _"_ _(What goes around comes back around)_  
 _(What goes around comes back around)_  
 _Bet it sucks to be you right now,_  
 _(What goes around comes back around)_  
 _Bet it sucks to be you right now,_  
 _(What goes around comes back around)_  
 _Bet it sucks to be you right now._

I knew I deserved that, I genuinely did like her but I didn't love her, I couldn't. However bad it sounds, she wasn't the one who haunted my dreams, who stopped me from sleeping in the first place, I felt like I was only with her because that's what was expected of me. I still couldn't help but feeling incredibly jealous when I saw her talk to Thomas after the performance.

 ** _Dean's POV_**

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry when Parkinson walked over to me after her performance to tell me the story of how they broke up. She said she had something else to tell me against her better judgement, I was pretty nervous for what she was gonna say.

"I got a letter from my father this morning basically saying I'm not allowed to be your friend anymore because you are a muggle-born and I'm pure-blood. I have to marry Draco or Theo and obviously it isn't going to be Theo after that. I'm sorry Dean, obviously we can still talk and stuff but I can't be as open as your friend as I was." That was the first time she called me Dean, she looked so sad when she spoke, I felt like everything we'd built as friends completely shattered.

 **Author's Note:** Pansy sang 'The Best Thing I Never Had' by Beyoncé.


	17. Chapter 17: Danger

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so sorry I missed uploading this chapter on Monday, I didn't even get the chance to go on my computer to finish the chapter. Because I am so busy with college and ucas and other stuff at the moment I won't be able to upload every week like I used to. I WILL still be uploading but the times may be inconsistent to each other. I am sorry about that but it is the only way I can get around it. Thank you for everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favourites this story. Please let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 17: Danger**

 ** _Jasmine's POV_**

I wasn't completely blind to what was going on, I knew Zabini liked me, or liked the look of me at least. I didn't know him though at all. I wasn't sure how to get to know him without leading him on. My dad asked me about boys that night we were at the Potters and I saw Kia smirk into her ice cream and strawberries. I told him there was no one and there wasn't. I knew Kia new him briefly when he went out with her friend. So I decided to ask her what she knew about him. You can't kick a girl for being curious. I saw her with Theo walking out of Hogwarts' main castle and I ran to catch up with them.

"Kia, can I have a word with you, please?" She nodded to Theo and he left us alone. "What's going on with you two?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I know that he likes me but I hate how he's treated Pansy. No one deserves that, I know she likes him. Or she did. Anyway we both know you didn't come to hear about my problems." I took that as an opening to talk.

"What do you know about Zabini?"

"I wondered when you'd ask me that." She was silent for a moment, before asking me, "What do you want to know?"

"How did he treat your friend?"

"He was amazing to her, gave her attention when she wanted it, space when she needed it. He's do anything for her, he was so sweet and genuine. "

"That's not the impression I got when I saw him."

"Well, I hate to say this but Alexandria hurt him, and bad. He was devastated when she broke up with him. I mean he understood, she'd just found out her whole life was a life. But I think he assumed they'd get back together after she sorted herself out. But she didn't."

"She got with someone else?" I heard that from Ginny.

"Yeah and he got her pregnant. I'm not sure how it happened, she found she was a pureblood instead of a muggle born and he was also a pureblood. I think she fell in love with him."

"Did she not love Zabini?"

"She did, but she fell out of love and Zabini didn't. I think she started to feel trapped. Obviously I don't know it from his point of view and hers is pretty bias even if I do say so myself. Do you like him?"

"I don't know him."

"Why did you want to know the information then?"

"If I give him a chance I don't want to be hurt. I also need to know what I have to fix."

"What do you mean fix?"

"He may like me, but if we do start seeing each other, he'll be insecure and quite possibly still broken inside."

 ** _Draco's POV_**

Pansy told Thomas about the letter and now they both looked depressed, (and I'm sure she said they were only 'kinder friends', but it's obviously more than that). Anyway I decided to ignore my father's letter for now.

We had started to refer to each other on a first name basis, (Hermione and I), mainly for the students benefit. But it got hard (well for me) to remember when we had to be Hermione and Draco and when we could be Granger and Malfoy. So we decided to be Hermione and Draco all the time.

I got a note off of Longbottom in the mail asking about song choices for the talent show. I wasn't entirely sure why he sent the letter and Hermione didn't but I replied saying Hermione and I was yet to have that conversation. However a minute later another note dropped on to this plate, I swore I was going to eat that piece of toast even if it killed me.

 _Mr Malfoy,_

 _Please meet me in my office after your breakfast, it's urgent._

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _Head Mistress of Hogwarts_

 _Ps. The password is 'Destiny'._

I ate my piece of toast while I was walking and got to the head's office within minutes. When I went in Pansy was already seated and looking solemn. This wasn't going to end well.

"Mr Malfoy, you father has recently sent you a letter yes?"

"Yes, Professor." I replied wondering where it was heading.

"I don't usually get involved in private matters" But, there's always a but, "But," I told you, "there is members of this school and students of mine that are in danger. Do you know if he would actually hurt Miss Granger?"

"I believe he has intention to do so, Professor."

"There isn't much I can say other than be careful both of you. You are dismissed." Well that was weird. I wasn't quite sure what the point of me going in was, she told me nothing new.

"Pansy what did she say to you?" She'd been very quiet whilst McGonagall was talking to me.

"Only what she told you."

"And?"

"And that she believes that Kia's life is in danger too. If anything happens to her Draco, I have Potters blood on my hands."

"Why is Kia in danger?" I asked her, confused.

"Because she is 'involved' with Theo, and therefore according to my dad she's in the way of me marring Theo."

"Do you want to marry Theo?"

"No, of course not, especially after everything he said."

"What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know Draco, I really don't."

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"Hermione?" I was sat in the head's common room, sat on the couch, working on an essay for Transfiguration when Neville came up to me blocking the light from the window.

"Yes Neville?"

"McGonagall caught me on the way to Herbology, asking about the songs we're doing for the talent show. Are you singing with Malfoy or?"

"I'm not sure, I haven't spoken to him about it."

"Well when you next see him can you please ask him? Cause she can keeps bothering me with it." That was odd, she wasn't bothering me about it.

"I wonder why she's not bothering me."

"I don't know, she just seems to know where I am, and finds me."

"I'll send a letter now, and ask him if he wants to meet up and discuss it."

"Okay, thanks Hermione." When I finished writing my Transfiguration essay, I got a spare piece of parchment and penned him a letter.

 _Draco,_

 _McGonagall apparently keeps bothering Neville with the song list for the talent show. Do you still want to a duet? If you do, when do you want to meet up to discuss it?_

 _Hermione_

I would have suggested after the meeting with our first years on Monday, but I had a feeling McGonagall wouldn't wait that long for an answer. I also had no idea at the time what kind of repercussions would come from my letter.

 ** _Blaise's POV_**

"So let me get it straight, you haven't told her about the letter?" I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Well no, I didn't want to bother her with it."

"Draco you need to show her or at least paraphrase it, like Pansy has done with Thomas, to warn her. So she can be careful, it will make situations worse if she accidentally does something that angers your father even more."

"Well, she sent me this letter, which a 4th Year Slytherin saw."

"What did it say?"

"Asking to meet up regarding this talent show duet, but she referred to me as Draco and herself as Hermione."

"Wait, why did the 4th year see it?" I asked confused, surely if it wasn't left around no one would have seen it.

"He saw it when I read it at Breakfast when we were in the Great Hall. I thought it was you or Pansy at first so I didn't bother, it was only when he spoke that I realised it wasn't you."

"You really need to be more careful Draco, you're putting both of you in danger,"

"I just want to live my life on my terms for a change."

"I know but if it's putting people's lives at risk you have to be careful. Are you still going to meet her?"

"Of course."

"Room of Requirement?"

"Nope, there's a Hogsmeade trip on Saturday. I thought I'd ask her to go with me."

"Be careful Draco you are playing a very dangerous game."

 ** _Kia's POV_**

I thought at one point or another Pansy would want to talk to me about Theo, what I didn't expect however was her to tell me my life is endangered.

"How is my life in danger?"

"According to my father I must marry either Draco or Theo, since I was going out with Theo he was the obvious choice. However we broke up, which wouldn't have happened if you weren't in the picture, my father blames it on you. Since you are a potter anyway he really doesn't like you."

"So he would hurt me as revenge on Theo?"

"Well partly yes, he will also use him wanting to get revenge on Theo as an excuse to hurting you. It isn't just Potter my father and his friends have their eye on. As creepy as it sounds they'd like you both."

"So he wants me anyway and me and Theo is just the excuse?"

"Basically yes."

"Do you love Theo?" I had to know, it was a question that had been bothering me for some time.

"I don't understand how that's relevant?"

"It's very relevant. You must marry either Theo or Draco, if you don't love Theo then, Draco's an option or you can ignore your father. If you do love Theo and he has any feelings for you, then I'm in the way of a relationship and I am not doing that."

"No I don't love him Kia, I nearly did. Maybe once I actually did, but not now. Be careful with Theo Kia because you really are in danger. I don't know if he loves you are not, but he does have feelings for you and you need to get him why you can. I waited too long, and then I got with him when I shouldn't have. Now I am stuck with feelings for someone I can't have and before you ask, no it isn't Theo."

"Who then?"

"All that matters is I can't even be friends with him much less go out with him."


	18. Chapter 18: Disapperances

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been so busy lately with college work and church and Christmas but I am still writing and I haven't forgotten about this story at all. Speaking of Christmas I hope you all have a fabulous Christmas (or whatever you celebrate this time of year) and I also hope you have enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you're enjoying this story. Thank you to everyone who follows, favourites, views and reviews this story. It may be a few weeks or months till I next update as A levels are taking over my life but I will continue to update the story. Please review and let me know what you think:').

 **Chapter 18: Disappearances**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

I wasn't quite sure what to think when Draco wrote back asking if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him on the following Saturday. I mean we weren't doing anything we couldn't have done in the room of requirement or in the Heads Common room, so that confused me slightly. I also wasn't sure where I stood with him. Dean told me about a letter that Pansy's father had sent her regarding being friends with him, Dean said there was a possibility that Draco (well he said Malfoy) may have gotten a similar letter regarding me. But he would have told me if he had, wouldn't he?

Anyway Saturday came a lot quicker than I expected and I still had no idea what to wear. I knew it wouldn't really matter what I wore as it wasn't as if it was a date or anything but still…

"What about this?" I asked Ginny, who was lied across my bed 'helping' me decide what to wear.

"Keep the jeans but change your top for a plain black one." I looked at her sceptically, that wasn't the type of thing I wore at all."

"Gin I'll be cold and black?"

"Wear your long sleeve one and yeah he won't see it, it will be under your cardigan, coat and scarf but if you do take them off you'll thank me." I wasn't sure what she meant but I didn't ask.

"Fine." So I did what she told me and 10 minutes later I was ready to leave. He told me to meet him in the main common room and when I got there I realised I was 10 minutes early. So I started thinking up some songs we could sing and I wrote them on a spare piece parchment that I had in my bag.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I had two main worries about going to Hogsmeade with Hermione. The first was that she wouldn't actually turn up and the second was that Blaise was right and going would put both of us in danger. But at least one of my worries cleared when she was waiting for me in the main common room 5 minutes earlier than I suggested we meet. I wanted to be early but it looked like I was going to have to get there really early in order to be earlier than her in future.

"Hello," she said walking up to me, "you ready?" I nodded and followed her out of the common room.

We walked in silence until we got out of the Hogwarts gates, when I broke it by saying "do you want to go to the 3 broomsticks to talk about these songs?"

"Sure." I really didn't know why it was so awkward; I mean I had spoken to her alone before. Well part of it was probably because I was so paranoid at being over heard by my Fathers minions.

"Most of the duets out there are love songs you know." She said walking into 'The 3 Broomsticks'. "Do you really want to sing a love song?"

"Do we have much choice?" I replied, although I wouldn't have minded singing a love song with her, not that I would have admitted that at all. "Could we do that duet that we did in the Room of Requirement?"

"Not really, we'll have to something different. Some duets are breakup songs, but we couldn't really do that. We could go for a song that's kind of a love song but not too mushy."

"Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"Have you ever heard of a band called 'Lifehouse'?"

"I've heard Longbottom play them but I don't really know them, why?"

"They do a song that might work."

 ** _Harry POV's_**

"What do you think about Hermione and Draco then?" Kia asked. We were sat under the big tree by the lake, it was cold but it was the only place we could really go to talk in private.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they like each other don't they" Did they? "Don't look at me like that they couldn't be more obvious if they tried."

"Well, I'm not sure it would be a good idea, if they did, like each other I mean."

"Why not?"

"Hermione's one of my best friends Kia, and I don't trust Malfoy as far as I can throw him."

"Well she obviously does."

"Why?"

"They went to Hogsmeade together this morning, Harry. Are you living in a box or something?"

"They went to Hogsmeade?" My sister nodded, with a look on her face that said 'well duhh'.

"Do you trust Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure if I trust him, but I trust Theo and he trusts him so I guess I just follow his judgement."

"They are ex death eaters Kia."

"I know, but they have changed…"

"That's not what I meant, their parents are in Azkaban, obviously wanting revenge."

"Do you think she's in immediate danger?"

"I don't know but maybe we should floo dad just in case."

 ** _Hermione's POV_** ****

"Right well we've got the song now, shall we go back to practice it?" I suggested, we'd just finished looking through possible song choices from the small list I made and we just stepped outside of the 3 Broomsticks into the cold air.

"Let's go into Honeydukes first I want to get some sweets." Draco said walking into the shop just down the street from the pub. He spent 5 minutes looking around before he got what he wanted. Then he asked conversationally what my favourite sweets or chocolate where.

"The peppermint sticks I think." I replied, watching in a surprised silence as he picked up the peppermint sticks off the side and put them with his stuff, buying them before I even got a chance to protest. He passed them to me when we went back outside and I hardly got the word thank you out before he started walking briskly towards the castle.

"Are you still up for going to the Room of Requirement?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah sure lets go."

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I was so conflicted, I knew what I was doing was wrong, I should have said no to going to the Room of Requirement with her. I knew we were being followed, luckily she showed no signs of having any clue about what was going on. When we got there we practiced over and over again until we were sure we had it right.

"Maybe we should leave it to that, for tonight?" She said looking at her watch, "Well it's more like the morning to be honest."

"Why what time is it?" I asked putting the lid on the piano.

"Erm, 2 ."

"In the afternoon?" I said distractedly.

"No Draco, the morning." I stopped what I was doing and stared at her.

"The morning? As in past midnight?" She laughed at me and replied,

"Yes Draco as in past midnight." We'd been practicing since 6 and completely missed tea.

"We better get going then,"

"I know it's a good job we don't have curfew anymore on the weekends" I did secretly agree with her but I wasn't going to admit to her.

"Not used to breaking the rule Granger?" I smirked reverting back to her last names.

"Actually I've probably broke more rules than you Malfoy."

"Is that a challenge Granger?"

"Nope just the truth." She replied walking towards the door, "Are you coming to the kitchens to get some food?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

He said he'd be there, he promised me. The previous night obviously meant nothing to him, or so I thought. After we went to the kitchens to get some food we went to our shared common room where he told me he would meet me outside the heads room at 7 so we could get breakfast and continue practicing. I waited from 6.30 just to be on the safe side as he may have come early. It got to 8 and Neville came out his room wondering why I was still there as I "usually left well before now." His words.

I ended up going down to the great hall with him instead, expecting that Draco had just forgotten about me, however he wasn't there. None of the 7th year Slytherin's were there even Kia and Kia was never late for breakfast. Never. She was a lot like Ron in that respect.

"Harry, do you know where Kia is?" Jasmine asked as she sat down next to me on the Gryffindor table.

"No I don't, I thought she was with you?" He replied looking confused

"Why would she be with me?"

"Well I don't know but you are best friends aren't you?" He did have a point

"Well we're good friends, but I don't usually see her until breakfast."

"But she never misses breakfast."

"Do you think it's a cause for concern?" I asked both of them.

"If she doesn't turn up to Herbology then we'll go to McGonagall."

 ** _Kia's POV_**

"What's going on professor?" I'd been told by Professor Slughorn (who is acting as Head of Slytherin until a replacement is found), that I needed to go to the Headmistresses office immediately. It was weird because when I woke up neither Pansy nor Millie were in our dorm room and neither where the boys in the Slytherin common room.

"As you may have notice, most of Slytherin 7th years have left Hogwarts as of early this morning."

"But I woke up at 6?"

"No, Miss Potter it was more like 3:00 this morning."

"How long will they be gone?"

"Until further notice."

"But the talent show is on Saturday!" It was Sunday, 6 days away and most of our group and my friends had disappeared off the face of the earth.

"You'll have to change what you're doing then Miss Potter, I'm sorry. But that isn't what I want to talk to you about." She paused before continuing, "I need you to stand in as acting 7th year prefect until they get back."

"Okay Professor." I tried to sound calm on the outside but inside I was freaking out, "Wait, is Theo Ok?"

"Mr Nott is fine as is the rest of them but Kia," That caught my attention even more, she never called me Kia. "I believe that some of Voldermort's followers are still a big threat to you, your family and your friends."

"Aren't they all in Azkaban?"

"They are but they have minions of sorts, who do the dirty work for them. Also Mr Malfoy Senior has been allowed house arrest for 2 weeks."

"WHAT!" Why would my dad allow such things?

"Miss Potter, compose yourself!" She said sternly. I obeyed but inside I was still screaming.

"I would like to see my father and brother professor."

"You and Potter can see your father after classes tonight, I will floo call him and arrange it. I will also give you a late pass and allow you half an hour to fully compose yourself until you are expected in your Herbology lesson. Do you understand Miss Potter?" I nodded solemnly. "I understand that it's hard for you especially since you and Mr Nott are involved with each other, but everything will go back to normal soon." I took myself as dismissed and stood up almost missing her saying to the portrait behind her, "it always does."


	19. Chapter 19: Letters and Questions

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you all had a fabulous Christmas and New year or whatever you celebrate this time of year:'). This chapter is kind of a filler chapter and it isn't my favourite chapter but I still hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for the views, reviews, favourites and follows. Please review and let me know what you think. 

**Chapter 19: Organisation, Letters and Questions**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

It was the Wednesday morning before the talent show and all of the Slytherin's in our group still hadn't come back. Because of that we had to have an emergency meeting, to discuss what the hell we were supposed to do.

"We are going to have to change most of the songs for our performance now."

"Do you still want to do a song Hermione?" Neville asked and I nodded, I said which one it was, and Neville looked at me sadly and everyone else just looked confused.

"Neville why don't you and Luna sing the song Malfoy and I was supposed to sing?" I suggested.

We got the rest of the songs sorted slowly but we did it. Hopefully the talent show would be saved. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even Harry or Ginny but I missed Draco. I know it was stupid but I did. I loved talking to him and hanging out especially that night. I didn't even realise we spent 8 hours practing, it was like time didn't exist when I was with him. I know it sounded corny but it was true. However I can honestly say that when Harry showed me the Daily Prophet that morning I just ran from the Great Hall as dignified as I could obviously, but I knew the pain was obvious. The article on the front page, left abandoned on the bench.

 _Mr Malfoy was seen with Miss Granger last Saturday in Hogsmeade and they seemed very happy together, a witness also saw them coming out of the kitchen at 2:30 in the morning, so they obviously had a very exciting night. It looked like love but wait my trusty readers, it seems like Miss Granger wasn't much to Mr Malfoy at all, as he was seen in a very prestigious part of France with none other than Miss Parkinson. As a very observant person, I saw the ring on Miss Parkinson's finger. It seemed that what ever happened with Miss Granger was obviously nothing important, maybe they were just friends. Draco Malfoy himself made a statement and when he was asked about Miss Granger, "She was just a girl that I got paired with in that music camp and I had to work with her." When I further questioned him about the late night kitchen visit he informed me that "we were just hungry after we spent age's practising for that stupid talent show"._

 _I asked about Miss Parkinson and his attitude changed completely, "Pansy and I were childhood sweethearts and we are going to be married in early spring next year." I do hope I get an invite to the wedding of this stunning couple. If it's any constellation Mr Malfoy I do prefer Miss Parkinson, you two look so good together._

 _Rita Skeeter_

 ** _Harry's POV_**

"Ron, no offence mate but she wasn't even this upset when that whole thing happened with you and Lavender. I mean at least she would come out of her room then."

"I mean I know I was a prick to propose but at least I didn't disappear of the face of the earth." ' _Well you did, when you left us in the forest',_ I thought but I didn't say, there was no point bringing that up now. "I'm just glad it was to her and not someone else."

"Good point, but we are too young to get married."

"Are you not thinking of proposing to Ginny?" He looked at me shocked.

"No, not until I have a full time job and a house and I can actually support us."

"Harry you probably have enough money to support the whole of Gryffindor for the rest of our lives."

"No my parents do, I want to work for my money not just receive it."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I wanted to become an auror but now I'm not sure, I'll be away more than I am home."

"Why don't you look into something to do with defence then? You're one of the best in our year in that subject."

"Like what?" The only other thing was teaching and I was definitely not doing that until I had a good ten years on the students I was teaching.

"You could be a training auror, you know specialised in training in defence?"

"Would I not have to be an auror to do that though?"

"You'd have to train but you wouldn't be away half as much as you would if you were an actually auror."

"I never even thought that was a thing."

"Ask your dad about it, he may be able to help?"

"Yeah, I'll do that, thanks mate. I'll ask mum at the same time for some advice on Hermione, because I don't know about you, but I really don't know what to do."

"Yeah okay, I need to go and write back home too because I have hardly wrote to them since I got here." I got some parchment and a quill out of my bag, and got a book that I could lean on, sat on my bed, and wrote to my parents to ask for advice for the first time.

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _A lot seems to be happening in school at the moment. I assuming you already know that certain members of Slytherin (not including Kia), have completely disappeared._

 _Mum, for some reason Hermione seems to be taking Malfoy's disappearance really hard. I know they are friends but she didn't take it this hard when Ron went off with Lavender in our sixth year, and she really liked him, loved him even. I think there is more going on with them two (Hermione and Malfoy), than Hermione is letting on. I know they went into Hogsmeade together to work on their performance for the talent show, but according to Ginny, Hermione didn't get back into the dorm until after 2:30, and the day after she was waiting in the general common room for him, but he didn't turn up and she had to walk to the great hall with Neville. I'm completely out of my depth at what do so I was hoping you'd have some advice or could speak to her about him?_

 _Dad, I have wanted to be an auror since my fifth year, maybe even earlier than that, but since I spent the last 7 years fighting death eaters and Voldermort I don't really want to spend my job doing that too, saying that I still want to work in the auror department. Ron said that I could be a specialist in defence and train trainee aurors in that area. I know I'd have to train with everyone else and then specialise but surely I would still not be at away half as much as full aurors? Do you think it would be something I could do?_

 _Everything else seems to be okay, my subjects are going okay and Kia still isn't coming to breakfast but Jasmine says she is making sure Kia is still eating._

 _I hope everything is okay at home,_

 _Love Harry._

 ** _Lily's POV_**

Thursday Morning we had two random owls tapping on the kitchen window, when we let them in they disappeared as soon as we took the letters from them.

"We really need to get the kids an owl each, it's a good job I have Prongs.

"I still really don't understand why you named an owl after yourself."

"It wasn't after myself it was after my stag." He replied defensively.

"Which is you James." I smirked, "Anyway let's open these letters, you open Harry's, I'll open Kia's and then we can swap?" I suggested to which he nodded and starting reading Harry's Letter, I turned my attention to Kia's

 _Mum and Dad,_

 _School is going alright; it's weird without my friends being here, I mean I know I have Jasmine and Harry but it isn't the same as having friends in your own house. I haven't eaten in the great hall since they left. I just can't bear having to sit with other people who aren't them. Don't worry though, Jasmine is making sure I eat and we go to the kitchens quite regularly. With everything going on I haven't spoken to my brother much but I think he's got his hands full trying to help Hermione._

 _Mum, I know I'm upset about Theo, leaving without telling me and stuff but Hermione is broken by what happened with Draco. I guess Harry wouldn't have noticed this, but they did like each other and more than just friends, if they had the opportunity I think they would have got together. I don't really know if she loves him or not but he's certainly affecting her even more than she's letting on. Apparently she wasn't this bad when Ron was a git and went off with Lavender Brown in their 6th year but then again the situation is very different. Draco's engaged to Pansy now, although I don't think it was actually their decision._

 _I had a conversation with Pansy the other week and she said that she couldn't even be friends with the person she liked, never mind be with him, so she obviously wasn't referring to Draco. I have no idea who she was referring to though._

 _Maybe you could talk to Hermione about it or something? I don't really know what you'd say but maybe you can get through to her or at least get her to talk properly because no one else can._

 _Sorry Dad, I don't have any insightful questions for you, but I'm sure I will do another time._

 _I love you both,_

 _Kia_

"Maybe we should sort out what to do with Hermione first, considering she seems to be the main concern in both letters." James said after reading Kia's letter.

"Okay, well they both seem to think I can get through to her, but I don't exactly know what to say. James we are 20 year olds trying to raise children 2 and 3 years younger than us, and we didn't exactly have many life experiences while we were in heaven." I said voicing what had been bothering me, ever since we came back to life I guess.

"No, we didn't but we had to grow up during that war Lils, and to be honest watching our children go through what they went through makes me feel about forty. Why don't you write to Hermione and ask her if she wants to meet up with you one weekend."

"I don't know if she would like me inferring like that, and I think if I was to talk to her it would

need to be sooner rather than later."

"Well you can always write it and give it directly to McGonagall, and ask her to come tonight after tea maybe?"

"You really need to start calling her Minerva you know, you are the Minister of Magic."

"Yeah, I'm not sure how that happened, to be honest." He said running his hands through his hair, making it even more messy than usual.

"It happened because it is obvious that you are the best man for the job. Although, can you even send letters to the Head Mistress of Hogwarts to give to students?"

"Not usually but as you have already pointed out, I am the Minister of Magic and it does have its perks."

"Okay, I will write the letter in a minute, but what about Kia?"

"What about her?"

"She is obviously heartbroken over this Theo."

"You do realise who that is don't you?"

"Yes Theodore Nott."

"Don't you think it's weird having our daughter being friends with a Malfoy and a Nott and actually referring to them by their first names?"

"Well I guess but, she is a Slytherin so it is only natural she would be friends with them, anyway back to her and Theodore."

"Why are do you think she's heartbroken, she says she was upset but she doesn't seem that upset now."

"It's something teenage girls do, called acting like things are alright when they actually aren't."

"I thought girls told each other everything and it was the boys who kept everything to themselves?"

"Well usually but when it comes to boys there are two main responses, either he's all we talk about or we never talk about him, it took me forever to tell Charlotte and Jess how I felt about you."

"I thought that was because you spent 6 years hating me?"

"I only hated you for like 4 years, for the next two years it was just easier pretending I hated you, so I didn't have to deal with the fact that I actually loved you. No acting like my feelings didn't exist was much easier."

"Why have you never told me this before?"

"Because I didn't understand then that I hated you because I loved you, rather than hating you because I hated you, until after Harry was born, and then we had much more important things to talk about than that didn't we?"

"Well yeah I guess but still…"

"Stop sulking James, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you really need to help me reply to our children."

 ** _Harry's POV_**

I was sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner with Ron, Hermione, Kia and Jasmine for the first time in 5 days. Jasmine managed to persuade Kia to come and eat with us at the Gryffindor table instead of in her room or in the kitchens. There was some whispering when she first came over because she was a Slytherin but because of who she is it died down after the initial shock. It took Ginny around half an hour to persuade Hermione to come out of her room and it took me and Ron a further 10 minutes to persuade her to come to dinner, so we were a bit late.

I am glad they were both there though because McGonagall came up to us after dinner and asked me, Hermione and Kia to go to her office after dinner. She didn't say why but it sounded urgent. Ron seemed a bit put out that he wasn't asked to go as well, but Neville stepped it thankfully and asked him to help out with the lighting and mic set up for the performances for the talent show.

When we got to her office, she told us all to sit and handed us each a letter. "These are letters from your parents," She directed to me and Kia and to Hermione she said, "This is a request of Lily Potter to meet you at her house."

"When Professor?" She asked.

"Now, Miss Granger. Just shout 'The Potter's Manor', in the fire place." She did what she was told and disappeared in the flames.

"Have you any news on the Slytherin's Professor?"

"No, I'm sorry Miss Potter but I assure you they are all safe and well."

"How do you know that if you haven't heard from them?" Kia pressed.

"Because, Miss Potter even if I haven't heard any news off of them I do check on the welfare of my students. You are both dismissed."


	20. Chapter 20: A Call For Help

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry it's been so long between uploads it's been crazy keeping up with college, friends, sleep, church and eating at regular times so this story hasn't been my number 1 priority but I still am writing and I will finish the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the follows, views, reviews and favourites the story has gotten over the past 7 months, theres now 6385 views to this story which is just crazy. Please let me know what you are thinking about the way the story is going and I hope you enjoy it:').

 **Chapter 20: A Call For Help**

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I knew that going to the Room of Requirement with Hermione was dangerous, but I honestly didn't expect what happened to happen so fast. When I got back to my dorm room, Blaise was awake and fully dressed.

"Draco where have you been?" He said urgently.

"Why?"

"You were seen with Granger by a fourth year Slytherin."

"We went to the Room of Requirement to practice for the talent show."

"Draco, you really should have been more careful, when your father found out about you two going in the village, he nearly sent for you straight away. He had to be convinced by Pansy that you were doing it for purely business purposes. When you were seen coming out of the room of requirement however he snapped."

"Wait, you say Pansy convinced him?"

"Instead of going to Hogsmeade her parents wanted her home, while they are let out of prison on parole for a few months."

"You say he snapped?"

"Yes, he's waiting in McGonagall's office, Slughorn woke me up and I was directed to wait here for you, and then bring you to his office. All of us have to go, Theo, Greg, Pansy, Millie, you and me." I felt my blood go cold, he was here, in the same place as Granger, Hermione. I finally realised what Blaise was trying to tell me all along. Hermione's life was in danger, I had to get out of here, to keep her safe.

"Okay, one second." I waved my wand and my trunk packed itself with everything I usually took home with me.

"Okay, you ready?" I nodded, and silently followed him to McGonagall's office.

 ** _Pansy's POV_**

"I won't let you throw everything down the drain for your own personal gain." Because obviously they weren't ruining our lives for their own personal gain, "so you will marry each other." WHAT!

"Sorry father," I dimly heard Draco say somewhere to my left, "but that isn't going to happen."

"If you would like Miss Granger and Mr Thomas to say alive, you will Draco." Was his father's response.

"What will that achieve?" He questioned tightly.

"Our name will be upheld."

"You ruined that by yourself father."

"Draco, we will do it." I cut in I had to save him, Dean. I couldn't allow him to die because of me.

"Yes you will Pansy, Draco you will propose in the morning in that French restaurant in Paris. Goodnight." I was glad we were dismissed because I needed to talk to Draco privately. Now that he was 'courting' me, I was officially allowed to go into his dressing room after we were dismissed. Yes, he had a dressing room, no I don't get it either. I had one too that I actually used. Looking back on it, I'm not sure what I did in there.

 ** _Blaise's POV_**

I was staying at Malfoy Manor, as I had too many times to even count. My room was connected to Draco's dressing room, and after we got dismissed from the dining room, where our parents were I usually got my guitar out and played it for a while in the dressing room while Draco listened and commented on chords and songs I should learn. Yes, I sang as well. Not that I would sing in front of anyone but Draco or admit it to anyone and Draco never brought it up or told anyone, to which I was grateful for.

Anyway, I went into the dressing room after picking up my guitar and Pansy was there, reading a book that Draco had left on the side.

"Pans? What are you doing here."

"I need to talk to Draco, but he hasn't come through yet." She replied only looking up at my briefly before she continued reading.

"I'll go and see what's keeping him then," I said I walked through the door at the opposite side of the room of my room.

As I opened the door, I saw Draco sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. I closed the door behind me quietly, but loud enough that he heard and lifted his head. I hadn't seen him this distressed since the war.

"Draco?" I said quietly.

"What Zabini?" Now I knew he was seriously upset, he never called me Zabini unless he was.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because how am I suppose to explain something to you that I don't even understand myself."

"You don't need to explain to me that you love her, Draco."

"Yeah, like a sister Blaise, she is my baby sister."

"We both know we aren't talking about Pansy, so let's not play games." Before the conversation went any further, I put silencing charms on the door to the dressing room and the door to the hall and I put charms on the door so that no one could overhear, listen in at all not even with charms that meant that conversations could be heard in other rooms. No one could hear this conversation it was too dangerous.

"I can't marry Pansy, Blaise. How can I, when _she_ is all I think about. I'm going crazy." If he didn't ever actually mention Granger by name and I had to continue to guess who he was talking about, I was going to go crazy. "What am I going to do?"

"You are going to go into the dressing room and talk to Pansy. But Draco make sure you put charms on the room so no one hears what you talk about. When you have finished, come back and I'll play a song for you to cheer you up,"

 ** _Draco's POV_**

I'm not entirely sure, that anything Blaise plays for me on that guitar will make me feel better, but I did go into my dressing room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in." Pansy said putting the book down of mine that she was reading. I didn't answer her until I put charms on the doors that Blaise suggested.

"Well Pansy, to be honest I don't really know what to say." I said sheepishly running a hand through my hair

"Why don't we start with the truth. You love her Draco don't you?"

"Is it that obvious." My attempts at hiding it had obviously failed.

"Yes, it is to us anyway."

"Who does 'us' consist of?"

"Blaise, Theo and I, of course."

"And you and Thomas?" I knew that she had feelings to him as well.

"What about us."

"You like him." It wasn't a question.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. 'Feelings' don't matter, do they? Not in our lives."

"We have to do something though."

"What though?"

"We carry on, we act like a proper couple. We do everything out parents want of us. Eventually we will eventually have to go back to Hogwarts. We wont talk to the Gryffindor's, as much as it kills us, we pretend that Hermione and Dean mean nothing to us. We act like the perfect Slytherin's. Meanwhile we go to McGonagall ask for protection, I'm not sure what she can do, but we can only ask. I'll ask father if I can go on an errand with you tomorrow and we will go to Hogwarts then."

"But they'll know, what excuse will we give?"

"We need work, to keep up with our studies, even they will allow that. You know how much pressure they put on us for grades and stuff." She nodded, she knew all too well about the pressure we faced on a daily bases especially at school.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

It was two days since we had been taken out of Hogwarts, I had finally gained permission to take Pansy with me to Hogwarts. The article about our engagement was already in the prophet and I had given a statement. It killed me to do, but it was necessary I had to protect Hermione, no matter what it cost.

We were standing in front of the fire waiting to floo to McGonagall's office. When it was exactly 11 am, we stepped into the green fire.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson." She nodded at us in welcome, gesturing to the seats on the opposite side of her desk.

"Professor." I responded shortly.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We are here to collect out assignments from our lessons," I said. She nodded and motioned to us to stand and follow her out of the office.

She led us to a room just outside of her office, that I had never seen before, much less been into. Once we were inside, she put a whole manor of different charms on the room and told us to sit on the small sofa that was in the bare room, while she settled into a rather puffy armchair.

"I will get your work for you, but I assume that isn't the real reason you are here?"

"Are you convinced it is safe?" I asked cautiously.

"I am Mr Malfoy." I looked at Pansy to continue I wasn't very good at asking for help especially when it came to safety issues.

"Professor, we were wondering if there is any protection you can give to us, to get us away from our parents. You probably know of our engagement?"

"Yes, congratulations."

"Thank you Professor, but you probably also know that it was forced. We didn't want it, Professor."

"Okay, if I was to grant you this protection, what would it achieve? Your parents are always going to be there."

"Would Mr Potter help us? We aren't the ones we are doing this for Headmistress. Hermione, Dean and Kia are all in danger too." Pansy replied.

"Stay there I will floo to him, although I can't promise he will be able to help."

"Of course Professor."

 ** _James' POV_**

"What danger is Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson speaking of? And why are they on patrol?" The second question was rhetorical.

"I'm certain they are talking of death."

"Right, I will be to offer them witness protection, but they will have to be witnesses against their parents. Would they be willing to do that?"

"I think they would James."

"Okay, I will take them to a safe house after the talent show if the threat is still imminent. Do you know who else they believe is in danger?"

"Well I know for certain Miss Granger, as Mr Zabini informed me a while ago he believed she was in danger. Miss Potter also seems to be friendly with Mr Nott," she must have sensed I was about to interrupt because she cut in before I had chance to speak. "James you need to act like a Minister not a father right now, your own feelings won't help the situation." I nodded reluctantly and motioned for her to continue. "Harry and Mr Weasley seem to be safe but they may be targeted as well. Also Mr Thomas was paired up with Miss Parkinson for the mentoring programme so he's possibly in danger as well."

"That is an awful lot of people to put in a safe house, Minerva. No I'll have to think of another solution." I didn't want to put that many people in a safe house, it felt like the death eaters we're winning again. No what I needed to do was to get these people back into prison. Why they were on patrol in the first place was beyond me. "I'll get back to you, but first these death eaters need to be put back were they belong."

"Ok, thank you James."


	21. Chapter 21: You're Fired

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, I hope you all had a fab easter for those of you who celebrate it and in the UK (I don't know about other countries) exams are starting soon so good luck to everyone sitting them, (I'll say it now as I don't know when I'll next be able to upload. Thank you for the follows, favourites, and views. Next chapter will be the talent show and after that it should pick up quite a lot. Please review and let me know what you think :')

 **Chapter 21: You're Fired!**

 **James'** ** _POV_**

"James, you may not have much choice."

"I won't hide them away Lils, it's like we are still fighting a war."

"James, you really need to listen to me." I stopped at how stern she sounded, she never usually spoke to me like that. She was usually so soft spoken and lyrical but then again it was an unusual situation. "In order to put them idiots back into prison you need to get the kids back at school to begin with. While you working on getting their parents back in prison they'll be in more danger than they ever have before. You're not going to be able to just go in and arrest them straight away. You first need to figure out who allowed them to go on patrol in the first place and get rid of them and then you need to look at the whole auror team and get rid of who was else was responsible because they aren't to be trusted."

"If I have to put them in a safe house, then how are they going to do their school work?"

"Once they are at school they'll be relatively safe, and the wedding wont be until the summer, so therefore we do have time. First you need to go and visit your head auror and ask them since when was high priority Prisoners of Azkaban allowed patrol, and what the hell _is_ patrol?"

"Right, I'll go now," I said kissing her quickly, "I'll see you later, thanks Lils." I threw over my shoulder as I all but ran back to the Ministry and my office. When I got there I asked Percy Weasley who was my assistant to send a letter to Javier Klav the head auror. I didn't know him that well personally but because Kingsley had been moved up to my second in command, this new guy got brought in from Bulgaria.

"You asked for me minister?" A man about 40 years old, who was around 6 ft, so a bit smaller than me with a stocky build and thinning dark brown hair walked into my office. He was incredibly aloof.

"Ah yes, Javier please come in and sit down." I allowed him to sit before I continued, "Several known death eaters have been allowed 'patrol' from Azkaban. Was it you that allowed this?"

"Yes."

"You do realise that that isn't in your power."

"I am Head Auror." He sneered

"Exactly, and I am the Minister for Magic, and you do not have the power to take high priority prisoners out of Azkaban, only I have that power."

"Well it is done now Potter." Who does this guy think he is?

"Don't you realise that you are in danger of losing your job Klav."

"You need me."

"I don't believe I do." I kind of did, but I didn't want him know that.

"Who else is going to replace me?" He was very arrogant, and considering this was first time I had a proper conversation with him, he wan't giving me a very good impression

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Your fired Klav, you have till the end of the week and I'll give you your next two weeks pay." I had no intention to fire him when I first brought him to my office, but he really did leave me no choice. This man was dangerous, was he working for the death eater scum? Looks like the war isn't over after all.

 ** _Charlotte's POV_**

"I don't know what to do Lily." I was sat in Lily's living room, next to her on the couch but with our legs crossed facing each other, just like we used to before she died and my life came apart.

"You love him right?"

"Of course I do, but it's not just Remus anymore it's Teddy too and I don't know if I can be the 'step-mum', you know I never liked mine."

"That's a bit different Lottie, you knew your real mother, Teddy doesn't or certainly wont remember her. Plus you're a lot nicer than your step-mum, you'll not try to replace Tonks plus you know Remus better than anyone and James said Teddy is just like Remus."

"What do you think I should do?"

"It's up to you, but I think you should just give it a try you never know it may be the best thing you've ever done."

"Well I have got a second chance and I maybe I should just go for it." At that moment James' work owl came through the window and strangely enough completely ignored Lily and went straight to me.

 _Miss Charlotte Lakeside,_

 _I was wondering if you would think about returning as head auror. You were a very good auror when I was head auror and by all reports you did a better job than me when you took my job when I went into hiding._

 _It would be much appreciated if you could reply ASAP_

 _James Potter,_

 _Minister of Magic,_

 _Ministry of Magic._

"I don't understand." I said to Lily while she was reading the letter.

"Obviously there is more going on that he hasn't explained in the letter, but you did say you wanted to go back to work."

"Yeah, like part time or something not has head auror."

"Why don't you floo to his office and speak to him about it. It is a strange thing for him to do."

 ** _Draco's POV_**

"Do you think she'll actually help us?" Pansy asked me, we were sat in my dressing room having our usually nightly chat. My father told us earlier that we were going back to school on Friday. The day before the talent show.

"'What, McGonagall?

"Yeah."

"I don't know Pans, I hope so I don't know what I'd do if she doesn't."

"She might not, we're Slytherin's, does she really care?"

"Even if she doesn't, Hermione and Potter are at risk as well as Thomas so if they don't help us for our sakes they should do it for their's."

"Is Blaise okay? He seemed upset earlier, well as upset as he gets."

"Yeah, I think everything getting to him a bit, not that he'd admit it but fathers been talking to him about marrying Millie and he's been panicking because as much as their friends he knows they'll both be miserable."

At that moment the door opened and Blaise came in carrying his guitar, 'speak of the devil and the devil appears' I thought.

"I'm gonna go to bed now." Pansy said standing up from my vanity table seat. "I'll see you boys in the morning."

"Okay Pansy, night." I said as she left at the same time as Blaise "night."

"Do you remember a few days ago I mentioned playing a song for you but I never got around to it?" I nodded, "I was wondering if I could play it for you now?"

"Sure."

"Okay, here it goes then, this song is called Simon by Lifehouse that band Longbottom introduced us to." If my father even heard that, Blaise would be beaten until he was unconscious, it wouldn't matter to father that Blaise isn't his child he'd be treated the same way as me, unfortunately.

 _Catch your breath,_

 _Hit the wall,_

 _Scream out loud,_

 _As you start to crawl_

 _Back in your cage_

 _The only place_

 _Where they will_

 _Leave you alone._

 _'Cause the weak will_

 _Seek the weaker till they've broken them._

 _Could you get it back again?_

 _Would it be the same?_

 _Fulfilment to their lack of strength at your expense,_

 _Left you with no defence;_

 _They tore it down._

 _And I have felt the same as you,_

 _I've felt the same as you,_

 _I've felt the same._

 _Locked inside_

 _The only place_

 _Where you feel sheltered,_

 _Where you feel safe,_

 _You lost yourself_

 _In your search to find_

 _Something else to hide behind._

 _The fearful always preyed upon your confidence._

 _Did they see the consequence,_

 _When they pushed you around?_

 _The arrogant build kingdoms made of the different ones,_

 _Breaking them 'till they've become just another crown._

 _And I have felt the same as you,_

 _I've felt the same as you,_

 _I've felt the same._

 _Refuse to feel anything at all,_

 _Refuse to slip,_

 _Refuse to fall._

 _Can't be weak,_

 _Can't stand still,_

 _You watch your back 'cause no one will._

 _You don't know why they had to go this far,_

 _Traded your worth for these scars,_

 _For your only company._

 _And don't believe the lies_ _t_ _hat they have told to you._

 _Not one word was true_

 _You're alright, you're alright, you're alright._

 _And I have felt the same as you,_

 _I've felt the same as you,_

 _I've felt the same as you,_

 _I've felt the same._

I didn't realise I was crying until he handed me a tissue with a shocked look on his face. I never cried, never. Well, not when other people were around at least, I was a Malfoy, Malfoy's didn't cry.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you cry Draco, I'll leave." He said awkwardly walking towards the door.

"No Blaise you're okay, you didn't make me cry, how accurate the lyrics were made me cry."

"Okay, well I'll go anyway as we have to be up early to go to school."

"Okay, night Blaise," I paused and just before he closed the door completely, I said, "and thanks for the song."

"Your welcome Draco, night."

 ** _Lucius' POV_**

"Please tell me you're joking?" I snapped at the useless waste of space that was Javier Klav.

"Why would I joke about something like that." He sneered.

"Because if you had a single brain cell in your head you wouldn't say something like that unless you were joking or unless you didn't want to go home tonight." That wiped the sneer right of his face. I think he knew I wasn't talking about a sleepover.

"Well, I don't understand, what you want me to do?"

"You've already messed one job up and seriously compromised our plan. So you have a very simple job, mess this up Klav and you don't want to know what will happen to you."

"I won't." He sounded very confident in his abilities unfortunately I wasn't.

"Good. I want you to follow Granger, make sure she and none of her friends see you. What her interactions with my son and report back what you find out. You are an animagus aren't you?"

"Yes, a small spider."

"Fitting." I sneered. "It's the Talent Show tomorrow, get into Draco's bag, and make sure you get to the talent show, do you understand." He nodded. "Good now leave."

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"Have we got everything ready?" Neville asks me, the talent show was that night.

"Yes, are you and Luna happy to do that duet?"

"Yep, we've practiced and the song is ready to go now, are you still going to do that song? You don't have to, we understand."

"I know I don't have to Neville, I _want_ to." He'd ask me that so often since Draco left. They'd all been trying to cheer me up, I thought back to the night Lily and James Potter invited me for tea."

 _When I went through the floor I arrived in a large but cosy room decorated in royal blue and cream, Lily was sat on the couch directly facing the fireplace I just walked through and James was sat on the arm chair adjacent to the couch with another arm chair opposite him._

 _"_ _Hello Hermione, it's nice to finally meet you," Lily said warmly standing up to greet me._

 _"_ _Hello Mrs Potter, likewise to you."_

 _"_ _Oh please call me Lily and you've already met James haven't you."_

 _"_ _Yes," I replied shaking his hand._

 _"_ _Nice to see you again Hermione, I'm going to find Sirius and Remus while you two ladies chat." I got the slight feeling I'd been set up._

 _"_ _So how are you Hermione?"_

 _"_ _I'm good thank you, you?" I replied politely._

 _"_ _Yes, I'm fine sweetie. But are you seriously okay? Harry and Kia are both worried about you." Yep I've definitely been set up._

 _"_ _Are they?" I knew they were but this was a bit ridiculous I'd been upset of course but not this bad."_

 _"_ _Yes, you can talk to me, I wont even tell James if you don't want to." Even though I knew I shouldn't say anything I couldn't help it. I needed to talk._

 _"_ _It sounds really stupid but its about Draco."_

 _"_ _Draco Malfoy?" She nodded, not seeming surprised at all._

 _"_ _Yeah, we started talking at that music camp."_

 _"_ _And you continued while at school?"_

 _"_ _Yes, it was strictly professional but…" I couldn't finish the sentence, didn't want to make it final._

 _"_ _Now you like him more than that?" She guessed correctly. I nodded. "Do you know if he likes you back?"_

 _"_ _I thought he did but I guess not know he's engaged."_

 _"_ _I don't know if this is strictly true, but it is possibly his fathers doing."_

 _"_ _Even if it is I don't want to have to fight against them. I've done enough fighting to last me a life time."_

 _"_ _I don't know whether this will help or not but James is doing everything possible to keep you all safe, that's all I can say about it Hermione, but you really should start eating at meals and trying to get on with your life. I know its hard when the one your in love with is the one you cant be with."_

 _Wait, Love? I didn't love him, did I?_

Ever since that day I had wondered about what she said and I had come no further forward but it didn't matter not now, not with the talent show in a few short hours and so much to still do.

 **Authors Note:** The song Blaise sang is called Simon and is by Lifehouse


	22. Chapter 22: The Talent Show

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I know its taken quite a while to get here but it should pick up after this chapter. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but my exams are so close now (my first one is the 8th and I'm bricking it haha), I'm also not sure if I'll update this story now until after my exams (my last one is 24th June), but I'll just see. Thank you for reading, favouriting, and alerting this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 22: The Talent Show**

 **Draco's POV**

"Nervous Draco?" Blaise asked, it was minutes before the talent show was going to start and this would be our first appearance back at Hogwarts.

"Slightly," I answered truthfully, "but tell anyone and I'll deny it."

"Fair enough," He smirked. "Right lets go." The others where walking slightly ahead so we caught up with them and walked through the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione and Longbottom did a great job, the hall was set up with tables seating around 10 people were dotted around the hall and each table was covered with white table cloths with flowers of each house colour on each table. All the Slytherin's sat together on one table apart from Kia who sat with her brother and their friends to Theo's dismay.

The lights dimmed and Hermione and Longbottom appeared on the stage which was were the teachers table usually was, instead the professors were sat on a table to the left of the stage. Longbottom was dressed in muggle Jeans and a black buttoned up shirt, Hermione was wearing a black skater dress and she looked beautiful.

"Welcome to the talent show!" She shouted and everyone cheered. "To kick this off we are going to start with the 7th year music camp group. So it's fitting that the first song is by our very own head boy and Luna Lovegood!" Hermione walked off the stage while Luna walked on.

"Hello everyone, we will be singing Between the raindrops by Lifehouse and Natasha Bedingfield." That's the song Hermione and I was going to do. The one we spent hours practising. The one Longbottom and Lovegood was singing. They could have picked another song at least.

 _"_ _Look around_

 _There's no one but you and me_

 _Right here and now_

 _The way it was meant to be_

 _"_ _There's a smile on my face_

 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

 _We're better than alright_

 _"_ _Walking between the raindrops_

 _Riding the aftershock beside you_

 _Off into the sunset_

 _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

 _"_ _Chasing after gold mines_

 _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

 _Hold on and take a breath_

 _I'll be here every step_

 _Walking between the raindrops with you_

 _"_ _Take me now_

 _The world's such a crazy place_

 _When the walls come down_

 _You'll know I'm here to stay_

 _There's nothing I would change_

 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

 _We're better than alright_

 _Walking between the raindrops_

 _Riding the aftershock beside you_

 _Off into the sunset_

 _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

 _Chasing after gold mines_

 _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

 _Hold on and take a breath_

 _I'll be here every step_

 _Walking between the raindrops with you_

 _There's a smile on my face_

 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

 _We're better than alright_

 _Walking between the raindrops_

 _Riding the aftershock beside you_

 _Off into the sunset_

 _Living like there's nothing left to lose_

 _Chasing after gold mines_

 _Crossing the fine lines we knew_

 _Hold on and take a breath_

 _I'll be here every step_

 _Walking between the raindrops with you_

 _Between the raindrops with you_

 _Between the raindrops with you_

 _Between the raindrops with you_

I barely noticed that the song ended, I was singing after the music camp songs and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

Neville and Luna were absolutely amazing but it was bitter sweet because it should have been me and Draco. It should have been but it wasn't, because of our stupid world and stupid pureblood rules, we nearly had a chance. I wish more than anything that we did. Harry was singing next so I needed to put everything behind me and focus on my best friends performance.

"Hi I'm Harry and I will be singing Home by Gabrielle Aplin

 _I'm a phoenix in the water_

 _A fish that's learned to fly_

 _And I've always been a daughter_

 _But feathers are meant for the sky_

 _So I'm wishing, wishing further_

 _For the excitement to arrive_

 _It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos_

 _Than laying at the sharp end of this knife_

 _With every small disaster_

 _I'll let the waters still_

 _Take me away to some place real_

 _'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_

 _Is where you go when you're alone_

 _Is where you go to rest your bones_

 _It's not just where you lay your head_

 _It's not just where you make your bed_

 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

 _Home, home, home, home_

 _So when I'm ready to be bolder,_

 _And my cuts have healed with time_

 _Comfort will rest on my shoulder_

 _And I'll bury my future behind_

 _I'll always keep you with me_

 _You'll be always on my mind_

 _But there's a shining in the shadows_

 _I'll never know unless I try_

 _With every small disaster_

 _I'll let the waters still_

 _Take me away to some place real_

 _'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_

 _Is where you go when you're alone_

 _Is where you go to rest your bones_

" _It's not just where you lay your head_

 _It's not just where you make your bed_

 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

 _Home, home, home, home, home, home, home, home_

 _"'_ _Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone_

 _Is where you go when you're alone_

 _Is where you go to rest your bones_

 _I"t's not just where you lay your head_

 _It's not just where you make your bed_

 _As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?_

 _Home, home, home, home, home, home, home, home_

I knew he was singing it about Hogwarts, and about finally being with his family again, it was sweet really. All too soon all the songs were finished and it was nearly my turn. Originally I was going to do a solo performance with the main group but later decided to do it separately. Just as I was getting ready to stand up another name was called, a name I wasn't expecting to hear. I didn't even know he was in the room, strangely enough I didn't see him when Neville and I introduced the night. Luckily for me Neville was introducing him, although he did look slightly shocked when he read Draco's name out. However not just him stood up, but Nott and Zabini, as well as a few of the band that was backing the performances that needed it.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy and I will be singing Hole In My Heart by Luke Friend."

" _Since you've been gone nothing makes any sense,_

 _Cause being with you was the thing I did best,_

 _Now that it's over, what else have I left?_

 _"_ _Cause i, need you so much, I can't lose you, I need you to know,_

 _You might have gone, but i'll never let go,_

 _Cause one day I know that you'll come back home, cause I wont let go._

 _"_ _There's a hole in my heart can you fix it?_

 _There's a hole in my heart since you been gone,_

 _"_ _Is this L.O.V.E? Somebody tell me what's happening to me._

 _Is this L.I.F.E? Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me._

 _Since you've been gone._

 _"_ _I want you so much that it hurts me to think,_

 _that we'll be like strangers the next time we meet._

 _Cause I used to have everything that you need,_

 _And I need you so,_

 _"_ _There's a hole in my heart can you fix it?_

 _There's a hole in my heart since you been gone._

 _"_ _Is this L.O.V.E? Somebody tell me what's happening to me._

 _Is this L.I.F.E? Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me,_

 _Since you've been gone._

" _(There's a hole in my heart, there's a hole in my heart, there's a hole in my heart)_

 _And all the answers, maybe we could save them_

 _(There's a hole in my heart, there's a hole in my heart)_

" _This hole in my heart,_

 _This hole in my heart,_

 _This hole in my heart,_

 _Is this L.O.V.E? Somebody tell me what's happening to me._

 _Is this L.I.F.E? Somebody tell me, just what's happening to me._

 _(There's a hole in my heart can you fix it?)_

 _There's a hole in my heart since you've been gone."_

I hated that he made everything come back. I hated him for leaving. I hated him for making me love him and hated that I had no choice.

 ** _Draco's POV_**

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"No but I need to talk to her, I can't bear this any longer." I didn't wait for Blaise to reply as I walked towards Pansy who was talking to Kia, about Merlin knows what.

"Pansy." I said, putting my arms around her waist, I saw Kia tense slightly, and I leaned over towards her under the pretence of getting a drink and said "Obviously it isn't our choice, but we have to keep up appearances." I felt more than saw her nod, "Can you give this to Hermione Please?" I handed her a small piece of paper I wrote while sitting at the table, before I got up to perform.

"Of course, Draco you're killing her you do know that don't you?" She didn't give me chance to reply as she left to go back to her table.

 ** _Kia's POV_**

"Hermione, here," I handed her the note Malfoy gave me before I sat down she looked at it for a second before saying,

"I can't deal with this right now, I'll read it later." She put it in her bag before walking up to the stage.

"Did you have to give it her just before she goes to perform?" Harry asked me from across the table.

"Well, I'd forget and it doesn't matter anyway she's reading it later." I had my reasons for giving it her when I did, first Malfoy was watching and I knew he wouldn't trust me to give it her later; secondly I saw Hermione watching our interaction and even though she was acting indifferent she was anything but and finally I have to deal with Theo after the talent show and that would take up most of my time. Not that Harry would have picked up on any of that because for someone who saved the world he was clueless about somethings, the opposite sex being one of them. And not like I could say any of them things to the whole table.

"I hope you are enjoying the talent show so far, I am going to sing a song now about something that means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy it." She said.

 _"_ _You tried your best to bury in the ground_

 _A place, a face, a very small town_

 _The walls you built are crumbling down_

 _Haunted by the shadows all around_

 _"_ _And yeah, it was forever ago_

 _The scars are more painful than you'll know_

 _The ghosts in your heart are alive, spread the ashes of your father_

 _If your angst has survived, then you're only treading water_

 _"_ _You feel like you can never get it right_

 _Sticks and stones have given up the fight_

 _Cause words cut sharper than a knife_

 _And losses become larger than life_

 _"_ _And yeah, it was forever ago_

 _The closer sometimes just wont stay closed_

 _"_ _The ghosts in your heart are alive, spread the ashes of your father_

 _If your angst has survived then you're only treading water_

 _If you're lost in the dark then you're only treading water_

 _"_ _Release to the wind, spread the ashes of your father_

 _Cause you're only treading water_

 _"_ _Release me_

 _Let me go_

 _Release me_

 _Let me go_

 _Release me_

 _"_ _And yeah, it was forever ago_

 _But the past has a deadly undertone_

 _"_ _The ghosts in your heart are alive, spread the ashes of your father_

 _If your angst has survived, then you're only treading water_

 _If you're lost in the dark, then you're only treading water_

 _"_ _Release to the wind, spread the ashes of your father_

 _'Cause you're only treading water_

 _"_ _Yeah, you're only treading water (let me go)_

 _You're only treading water (release me)"_

I wasn't completely sure where she was going with that song, was it about Draco? Or was it about something none of us even knew about?

 **Authors Note:** The song Neville and Luna sang was 'Between the Raindrops' by Lifehouse, Harry sang 'Home' by Gabrielle Aplin, Draco sang 'Hole in my hear' by Luke Friend, and the last song which Hermione sang was H2o by Lifehouse. I know I use a lot of their music but it's just soooo good. I hope you liked the song choices, and if you have any songs you want me to use, let me know and I will if I can.


	23. Chapter 23: Secret Meetings

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Hello, I'm back! All my exams are now finished so I should have more time tot write. I hope for those who sat exams, that they went well. Mine could have gone better but they are done now. After this chapter things should start picking up quite a lot. I have no idea how many more chapters there will be, I guess we'll find that out together. This was one of my favourite chapters to write so I do hope you like it. Also, during the time I wasn't uploading, I hit 8,000 chapter views, so thank you so much for every who has read the story and I hope you enjoy this new chapter

 **Chapter 23: Secret Meetings**

 **Hermione's POV**

When Kia gave me that note from Draco, I didn't know what to think. I couldn't read it while I was there, although I know they were all curious as to what it said. Shortly after I finished my performance the talent show ended. Finally I got into my bed and opened the note.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry for everything, I need to talk to you. Meet me on the Astronomy tower at midnight to tomorrow._

 _Draco._

I don't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it. He wanted to meet me. He apologised. I thought I would be excited to see him, but I wasn't. I was so angry. How dare he just expect him to go to meet him, as if everything was fine. What did we even have to talk about? Yes I liked him, maybe more than that, but he was engaged to Parkinson now so it meant nothing. Even after knowing all that, I was still going to go. I needed closure, I needed to know if I ever meant anything to him.

 **Draco's POV**

It was 11:30 PM and I was meeting Hermione in half an hour and I was bricking it. I didn't really know what I was going to say apart from I'm sorry for hurting her, and that I never meant to. I decided to start walking to the Astronomy tower early but as I walked into the common room so did she. We stopped and stared at each other for half a minute before I nodded slightly and continued walking, I could hear her following behind me. I knew there was no way we could talk there as we could be over heard. After 10 minutes of walking in silence I reached the steps and Hermione was a few seconds behind me. I got to the top of the tower and sat down on the floor by the railings. Hogwarts really was beautiful at night. I felt more than heard her as she sat down next to me. This was my chance, my one chance to explain myself and I couldn't speak. Luckily for me I didn't have to.

"Malfoy," I inwardly cringed at the sound of my last name, "What do you want?" She sounded harsh but desperate, and I knew what I wanted but could I tell her that?

"What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said, what do you want with me? You're engaged to Parkinson for merlin's sake. So you obviously are just playing games with me, by meeting me here." She then said something I never expected her to say, "Do I really mean that little to you?"

"What? No, why would you think that?" I half yelled,

"Seriously Malfoy be quite or we'll be heard!" She hissed.

"Well, why _would_ you think that?" I challenged.

"You really have no clue do you?" Did she really have to talk in riddles?

"About what?"

"You know what Malfoy forget it." She said standing up to leave. I started to panic this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Just let me explain what happened first and then you can leave, ok?" Thankfully she nodded and sat back down. I told her everything, the letter from my father, Blaise warning, the arranged marriage Pansy's father and my father arranged when we were 5, the forced engagement, well everything but how I felt about her. "So we are trying to get out of it but for now we have to play along, if we don't it could be every dangerous. We even went to McGonagall to talk to the Minister of Magic about it."

"But why? You said yourself you'd be happy with Pansy, so why not just go through with it?"

"Do you know how magical marriages work?" She looked rather confused at my question, obviously for a know-it-all she didn't know everything.

"Aren't they the same as muggle marriages?"

"No, both people in the couple have to truly want to be married for it to be valid, which means any feelings either party have for other people will make it invalid. It is possible to get married to someone you don't love as long as you don't have any romantic feelings for anyone else, that is how is how my parents got married." and how they expected Pansy and I to get married. "However just liking someone wouldn't be enough to make the marriage invalid you'd have to love them"

"Wait, so if you and Pansy get married it wont be valid?" I shook my head. "So one of you is in love with someone else?"

"Well, it turns out we both are." I shrugged trying to act nonchalant, but my heart was beating so fast and hard, I'm sure she heard.

"Who is Pansy in love with then?" She asked looking down at the floor nervously, she asked about Pansy to delay asking about the inevitable it seemed.

"I'm not gonna say, it isn't my place and you'll find out eventually if everything works out right."

"And you?" She asked tentatively. I opened my mouth to answer, but before I did she jumped nearly knocking me over.

"Is everything ok?" I asked getting my wand out.

"Yeah, it's just a spider," She replied putting her own wand away. The spider was a creamy colour and had light brown hair all over it.

"This is the hairy spider I've ever seen." I remarked, it suddenly scuttled away and I had a really bad feeling that that wasn't a normal spider at all, and it had heard everything.

 **Hermione's POV**

We decided to leave shortly after that, because if the spider really had heard things we spoke about it really was to dangerous to stay there. I left first and he followed 10 minutes later and went a different path than me to try and split up our movements. As an returning 7th year (8th year I guess) we didn't have a curfew as such so neither of us would be in trouble for being up at this time.

But all I could think of the whole journey back to my room was that he loves someone. A part of me was telling me that this person was obviously me but why would he want to speak to me privately if that was the case? Maybe he wanted to tell me, cause loving someone in silent is one of the most painful things in the world. That I'd know. But also he may have fallen in love with someone else and wanted me to back off. But wouldn't be have just said that, why he would he have explained the whole love and marriage thing?

I went straight to bed when I got in but it was hours before I got to sleep. I when I finally did, my dreams were plagued by _him_. Everything felt clique, like a chick flick, however I wasn't sure our story would end up as perfect as they did.

 ** _Kia's POV_**

After the talent show ended, I walked back to the common room with Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Hermione, Jasmine and Ron. I knew Theo wanted to talk to me but I didn't really want to talk to him, I was still hurting because he left. All my friends knew how hard Draco leaving hit Hermione, I knew my mum thought she hurt so bad because she was in love with Draco, whether she knew it or not. What people didn't know was how upset I was over Theo. Nobody really knew much about my past, yeah they knew I had friends, who owled me occasionally, and they knew I had an ex-boyfriend that bothered me and owled me asking if I'd forgive him. They didn't know the reason for that though.

We went out from our first year and we were inseparable. I loved him, he was everything to me. But I wasn't everything to him, he broke up with me to get with his best friend, the girl that was always there for him, 'Like I wasn't', I thought sarcastically, the same girl that was my best friend. Yep my boyfriend broke up with me to be with my best friend. Messed up, right?

When I met Theo, he was like a breath of fresh air, someone who was completely unrelated to my previous life, apart from being friends with Blaise. I didn't mean to break up his relationship with Pansy in the process but it was clear he didn't love her and she didn't love him and as she was in love with Thomas. Yes I knew, she tried to keep it a secret up I knew the looks, the glances, the despair, I saw in her face what I knew was in my own when Isaac broke up with me. The same look I saw in Hermione.

So when Theo left, everything came back to me, and I realise I didn't want to have to go through the pain again, so I blocked him out.

As I entered the common room I sat down at the first arm chair I came across. He sat across from me.

"Kia." I ignored him, but to his credit he continued, "I'm sorry, trust me it wasn't my choice," everyone has a choice, everyone. "I want to explain but I can't talk to you here."

I looked up at him, and I knew that I couldn't deny it any longer, I tried to protect myself, to act nonchalant like we were just friends and even if we were moe than that, that it wouldn't affect me. But it did.

He stood up and walked out the common room. Strangely enough I knew exactly were he was going so I started to follow. As I got to the door I noticed a strange cream coloured spider with light hair on it, it wasn't an ordinary spider and I knew exactly what it was.

 ** _James' POV_**

"How are you settling in?" I asked Charlotte, who was sat opposite to me, she's been head auror for a few weeks now, and we were having our first official meeting.

"Okay, thank you, I'm not really getting anywhere with the old death eaters. They should have never been allowed patrol, but its not as simple as just going in and shoving them back in prison. If they've been 'good', theres nothing really I can do, they need to _do_ something."

"Yeah I know what you mean, but surely they must be doing something. Theres no way they are actually doing what they are supposed to."

"Thats what I think too. But Draco Malfoy's and Pansy Parkinson's engagement seems to keeping anything dodgy they may be doing covered up."

"How's things doing with Remus'?" I knew they were working on getting back together, I guess it takes time to get things back to what they were like before the war.

"Things are going okay, I guess, I'm still getting used to him being around again, and this time he has his son to think about."

"That kid is cute though."

"Yes he is, but so are puppies James. A child is much more hard work than a puppy." Being head auror and having a baby at the same time is hard work, that one I'd know.

 ** _Pansy's POV_**

I couldn't believe how much could change in such a short time. How many things could change by a one week trip to a muggle music camp. How that week changed everything. More happened in the 3 months after the music camp than what had happened in the rest of my life.

I was engaged to Draco, not that the marriage would be valid, we both loved other people. And naturally neither of us could be with them.

Little did I know, things would change again, this time it wouldn't be like last time. This time the decisions we would make, would affect the course of our whole lives.


	24. Chapter 24: Just One Word

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Hello, I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but I have re-edited and uploaded all previous chapters and tried to correct mistakes, grammar issues and just parts of the story that didn't follow through properly, so hopefully its a better read now. I have also just come back camping with my friends and I have come back today so, I have only just edited this chapter. I hope you are all having a fabulous day and I hope you are enjoying the story, the shit is about to hit the fan as the saying goes, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I love you all.

 **Chapter 24: Just One Word**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

The week in between the talent show and Halloween went really fast, homework began piling up, and consequently so did the marking, of my 1st, 2nd and 3rd years. I couldn't stop thinking about what Draco said on the Sunday after the talent show about him being in love with someone that wasn't Pansy. When I told Ginny about it she said he was obviously talking about me, but honestly I don't think I could believe it until he said it himself. So when he got Kia to pass me another note on Tuesday morning at breakfast, asking me to meet him at an abandoned classroom that night at midnight, I didn't know what to think. He could have easily asked me or he could have given me the note on Monday morning when we had our meeting with our first years.

At 11:30 I started walking to the classroom we arranged to meet, and 10 minutes later Draco arrived. We put charms up around the room to stop anyone from over hearing, even if someone was in the room only Draco and I could hear our conversation.

"You never did tell me why the marriage between you and Parkinson wouldn't be valid," I started.

"I did, I said it was because we both loved different people." He cut in.

"Yes, but you didn't say who you loved." I pressed.

He didn't answer straight away, but after a few seconds he looked me in the eyes and said softly, "I think it's obvious, don't you?" I started getting butterflies that always seemed to occur when I was around him, I didn't really know if I wanted him to say it or not, what would I reply? Could I even admit my feelings just yet?

"Well not really…" I lied, I really wasn't sure what I wanted him to say next. But all he replied with was one word. One word that would change my life forever.

"You." He said simply, before I could respond he continued, "I have tried to fight it, tried to deny it, gone along with my father in hopes my feelings would disappear. But it didn't work, in the end all it did was make them more prominent, make me fall for you even more. I'm still not sure if I want to love you, but right now I have no choice."

 ** _Draco's POV_**

When I told her to meet me in that abandoned room, I had no idea what I was actually going to say, all I did know was that I wasn't going to tell her I loved her. I knew it was too soon. Even if I did tell her it wasn't going to be like a muggle film. Everything wasn't suddenly going to fall into place, we still weren't going to be able to actually be together. I was still engaged to Pansy. Even if we called off the engagement, my father would kill Hermione (literally), if he even thought we were thinking of being together.

So even after knowing all of this, it all went out of the window when pressed to know who I was in love with. I'm not sure why she asked, she knew it was her, who else would it be?

But why did I answer, I could have smirked and laughed it off, I could have said it wasn't her, I could have said it was none of her business. So why was I honest, when that was the most dangerous thing I could have done?

After I told her exactly who I was talking about, she was silent for a few minutes, and then whispered a nearly silent 'really'. She put her head in her hands and I got the feeling she didn't know how to reply. I know you're probably thinking she should have said that she loved me too but she clearly wasn't ready and real life doesn't always happen like that.

I left her after 5 minutes of silence and walked back to my dorm. When I got back to the dorm I noticed that, the strange cream coloured light brown haired spider was crawling into my bag. I caught it in my hands and transfigured a small jar out of a spare sock and put it in it. Then I put charms on it to stop it from leaving the jar, and put a jinx on it so that if it was an animagus it couldn't transform into its human form. I resolved to take it to McGonagall in the morning. This spider was really not a normal spider

 ** _Kia's POV_**

After I noticed that weird spider I decided to go to McGonagall and ask for my dad after I have spoken to Theo. I wanted to see if he (my dad) could check the animagus records and see if that spider was a registered animagus.

First though I had my conversation with Theo to focus on. We went into the room of requirement and there was a fire place on the back wall with a couch opposite it and two chairs adjacent to it, forming a square.

I sat on the couch and crossed my legs facing where Theo then sat down. We were silent for a few minutes before he said, "I'm sorry." Again.

"For what?" I knew he didn't want to leave when he did, I also knew how dangerous it was for us to even speak to each other. Even if it was in a secret room.

"For leaving, for not just being honest with you in the first place."

"Why what haven't you told me?"

"Well on one hand, being with you would please my father because you are a Potter and it would improve our status in society. I know how ridiculous that sounds. However on the other hand, you are a Potter, you aren't pureblood, your brother basically killed the man that my father followed and I am already promised off to someone." Well, this was new to me.

"Who?"

"You don't know her, she goes to Beauxbatons."

"So did I until September." I reminded him.

"Well her name is Alexandria Allard." When I met Theo I thought he was a breath of fresh air, someone not connected to my old best friend who was responsible for Isaac breaking up with me, and now she appears again apparently connected to Theo in such a way that my relationship with him was made irrelevant. "Do you know her?"

"Yes I know her, she used to be my best friend." I said looking up at him, his face went as white as a sheet. "She's now going out with my ex. She only found out she was a pureblood how are you promised to her?"

"When her mother was pregnant with her, I was around 6 months old at this point, my father and her father made a contract that when we were old enough we'd be married. In a bid to protect her from this her mother adopted her. Consequently when she turned 17 she was found and she regained a pureblood status. Our fathers decided that the arranged marriage would go ahead regardless of any relationship she or I was in. But hopefully we can get out of it, our marriage wouldn't be valid anyway." I nodded knowing what he meant, as I grew up with a witch and a wizard I knew how magical marriages worked.

"Do you think you'll definitely have to marry her?" It was like my worst nightmare coming true.

"At the moment I do, but hopefully it'll be called off soon enough. But the only way it could be called off would be if my father or hers died or if either of them was given the dementors kiss." Well, that obviously wasn't going to happen was it?

"How would that change anything?"

"Well, it requires the people who originally wrote the contract to sign it when we get married. So if either of them scenarios occurred they wouldn't have to married" The only chance on us all getting our lives back meant these men had to die or have the souls removed, it was rather depressing to think about. All I knew was that I had to talk to my dad, as Minister of Magic, he was our last chance.

 ** _James' POV_**

When I got a floo call off of McGonagall on Thursday morning, saying Kia requested to see me that night, I knew something was wrong. It was so frustrating because we had to wait for former death eater to do something in order to put them back into Azkaban. And that wouldn't even be enough to stop them from controlling their kids.

As soon as I got home that night I flooed straight to Hogwarts. McGonagall greeted me and told me to wait while she collected Kia. When Kia arrived I went straight to her and hugged her so tight, she allowed me to and hugged me back even tighter. I was so glad that Holly brought her up, because she had a great childhood, nothing was kept from her, and she was loved my her Aunt and Uncle and that's more than what can be said for Harry's.

McGonagall led us to a room just off of her office and it had a couch in it and a fire. I knew that this room had protections placed on it by Dumbledore so while people was in it, it was unplottable and unreachable no one could hear a thing and only those who should be in the room was allowed in it. As soon as McGonagall left, that was just Kia and I, anyone else in the room would have been repelled from it, with no memory of the room, who was in it or what was said.

"Right, do you have access to animagus records?" After we came back to life me and Sirius both got licenses for being legal animagus'.

"I do, why?"

"Because, a cream spider with light brown hair has been following us around, I noticed it once and I spoke to Draco and he has noticed it twice. The second time was in his room so he put it in a jar and made it so it was unable to get out of the jar and if it was an animagus it couldn't transform, he also put a charm on it so the spider could still breathe."

"Why hasn't he told an adult about it?" I was still wary about him but I gave him the benefit of the doubt as long as he gave me no reason to doubt him.

"Because he wanted to ask me to tell you, he knew as Minister of Magic you could do more to help than any other teacher could." She did have a fair point.

"Ok, well I need the animagus so can you ask Draco to get it to me please?"

"Yes, I'll go and get it off of him now I'll be back in a few minutes." She left to find Draco and returned 10 minutes later with Draco and the spider in the jar.

"Here you go Minister?" He said giving it to me.

"James please," I said offhandlly. It took me a few minutes to do the charms on it I needed to. "Yes you were both right, this is an animagus and I know exactly who it is. Thank you both for your time. Kia can you stay a minute please."

 ** _Kia's POV_**

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll do it as quickly as possible."

"Ok, thank you Dad." As I got up to leave he stopped me.

"Kia, I really didn't want to have to do this, but don't think I have any choice. I'm going sort out a safe house." What?

"For who?"

"Well, you, Harry, Jasmine, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson

"Why does Neville, Luna, Ron, Ginny and Jasmine need to go to?" I understood why everyone else needed to go, but surely not everyone dad mentioned was in danger, was they?

"By association mainly, if the rest of you went but they were left behind they would be used as bait, it is better for everyone if all of you go."

"When are we going?"

"Tomorrow, but I'll get McGonagall to tell you to pack tonight and get ready to leave before breakfast tomorrow."

 ** _Draco's POV_**

It was Friday morning and I was sat in McGonagall's office waiting for Minister Potter to turn up and tell him where we are going. After 10 minutes of waiting, he finally arrived.

"Ok, everyone as you all know I'm going to take you all to the safe house any questions will be answered when we get there. Before I start apparating you all, I need to do magical checks on you all. To make sure you have nothing on you, you shouldn't have and that may mean the safe house is given away which is very unlikely but safety is necessary. I'm going to apperate you all 2 people at a time. So Harry and Kia you two first." Figures he'd take his children first. Finally after a lot of back and forth, it was my turn, he put his hands on mine and Pansy's shoulder and it felt like I was being squeezed into a small tube and everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25: Unexpected Advice

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone, I just want to say thank you to Story Lover, for such a nice review you made my day. Also thank you for everyone who took the time to read this story, I only meant this story to last 10 chapters and now nearly a year later we are on 25 and counting, so I hope you enjoy and without further ado, here is the chapter.

 **Chapter 25: Unexpected Advice**

 ** _Hermione's POV:_**

When I opened my eyes after apparating, I found myself standing on a large field of grass in front of a massive 3 story square building, we had landed in the back garden. Large glass windows covered the back of the ground floor. Smaller windows were scattered across the 2nd floor and 3rd floor clearly where the bed rooms and classrooms were. The bricks were grey and quite intimidating, but not as intimidating as Malfoy Manor I recalled. When everyone arrived we were led inside.

It turned out the large glass panels on the ground floor were also large sliding doors, we entered into a open planned area. On the left there was a large kitchen with muggle appliances, it would be interesting to see the Slytherin's try and work them. On the right there was there was a lounge area with loads of chairs, couches and even some large bean bags, more than enough to seat everyone. Straight in front of us was a large dining table that extended into the kitchen, clearly were we would be eating.

"This is going to be your home for the foreseeable future. I would like to introduce you to your hostess who will show you all to your rooms and classrooms." James said after letting us look around for a few minutes. A girl who must be around our age or maybe a year older with light blond long hair and light grey eyes, walked into the room, she looked strangely similar to Draco.

"Hello I am Sara, and I am the granddaughter of the owner of this house. The house and garden is protected however in the garden there is a large oak tree with roses and a lake around it, if you go past one foot past the end of the lake there the protections stop and you can be found so please don't go past that point. There is no curfew but please be on time of lessons and any meetings that need to be had. Dinner will be served at 6 each night, and 2 of you will be in charge of cooking each and that will alternate, and the washing up will be done by a different pair and this will also alternate. There will be a rota up later that will tell you who will be with who. You will have to make breakfast and lunch yourselves but all the cupboards are magical so anything you think of will appear in them. For example, if you wanted milk go to the fridge and put your hand on the door think about it, when you open the door the milk will appear. Please keep your rooms tidy and clean cleaning supplies are in the bathrooms which I will show you shortly." She finished and looked to James

"I want you all to be respectful of Sara and the rules of the house. You will still be having lessons while you are here. You will be taught with the person closest to you academically and you will be told who that is later. So without futher ado, Sara and I are going to take you to your rooms. Boys with me, girls with Sara."

Sara led us up to the 3rd floor, were all the bedrooms were, meaning the classrooms would be on the 2nd floor. "Okay, there are 7 girls including me, so that means that 6 will share and 1 will have room to there-selves. As I don't mind either I thought I'd give you the choice."

"Well," Ginny started, "Hermione and I will share a room," she looked over at me and I nodded.

"Can I have a room to myself please?" Luna said dreamily.

"Yes, that's fine," Sara nodded, "Do you to want share a room?" She asked Kia and Jasmine who nodded, "Okay that leaves you and me Pansy."

"Yeah that's fine." Pansy said, why did I get the feeling they already knew of each other at least.

 ** _Harry's POV_**

Ron and I ended up sharing a room, Malfoy and Zabini shared as did Dean and Neville and Nott had a room to his-self. As you walked into our room, my bed was on the left and Ron's was on the right, we had drawers at the end of our beds, and our trunks went under our beds. We also had a ensuite bathroom, which had the cleaning products Sara mentioned previously. It also turned out that our room was next to Parkinson and Sara's and Neville and Dean's.

After we settled into our rooms we went back downstairs in the lounge area and my dad was sat on a couch obviously waiting for us. When everyone came back from their rooms, dad told us all to sit down.

"Right, now you are all settled into your room, I am going to tell you who you will be having your lessons with, remember that the person you have been paired with are the closest to you on an academic ground, we have tried too match you across all subjects so obviously the paring won't be perfect. Anyway these are the pairings, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley and Kia Potter, Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas, Harry Potter and Theo Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Jasmine Black, Sara Malfoy and Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Neville and Luna I know you aren't in the same year group but as you are being taught the same things you will be fine."

I'm really not sure why dad thought it would be a good idea to put me with Nott, theres something about him that puts me on edge even more than Malfoy does and I'm not sure why. When I asked Gin about it, she said that it's because I'm just being protective over Kia. But why would that be it when Kia doesn't like Theo, does she?

 **Hermione** ** _'s POV_**

When I was put with Draco _again_ , part of me wasn't surprised. But we were paired based on academic ability, and I knew I was the top of the class (they didn't call me a book worm for nothing), so Draco must be second to me. I guess that didn't help his hatred of me, I hate coming second and to come second to someone who is not 'pureblood' when pureblood are supposedly more magical than muggle borns must have made his parents tough on him.

I was surprised however to here that Ron was paired with Sara _Malfoy_ , Malfoy isn't exactly a common name in the magical world. So was this Sara Malfoy and Draco related? And if so, how? He's never mentioned that he had a sister, but then again he never really spoke about him self much.

After James gave us our time tables, we found that Ginny and Parkinson was cooking tonight, which was an interesting pairing, I've got to say, and Draco and Dean was washing up, again I'd be interested to see how that turns out.

We didn't really do anything else for the rest of the evening until 5 came and it was time for Ginny and Parkinson to start cooking.

 ** _Pansy's POV_**

Who thought it was a good idea to put and Weasley and I together to cook? Two purebloods, and I don't know about her but I can't cook. To make matters worse everyone left to go to 'settle in' or play music or do anything but be in the kitchen which I was 'highly grateful for' I though sarcastically.

"Can you cook?" Weasley asked me once everyone left. I decided it was easier on both of us if I wasn't difficult with her. Wow I really had changed.

"No, I was never allowed near the kitchen at home and obviously we didn't cook at Hogwarts. Why can you?"

"Yeah my mum taught me a lot over summers and christmas breaks, well she taught all of us bits, but I think I learned the most, cause I was the most interested." She shrugged.

"Well what she we cook then?"

"Lets keep it simple with a spaghetti bolognese anyone doesn't like it then they'll have to make themselves something else, trying to make something that everyone will like will be hard."

"Okay." She taught me a few cooking spells like chopping onion and pepper at once, I couldn't do any more than that but she said that was good for someone who has never done it before.

After a few minutes silent working, out of nowhere she said, "You're killing him you know."

What was that suppose to mean? "Who exactly."

"Dean." Dean. I knew I being unfair to him but I couldn't risk it, I couldn't risk his life, he meant way too much to me.

"Look Weasley, one I don't see how this has anything to do with you, and I am protecting him trust me it would do neither of us good for me to act even friendly with him."

"One he's my best friend, his heart has already been broken, not by me by the way, and I couldn't stand for that to happen to him again. And two your in a protected safe house, speak to him now why you have the chance. Don't leave it under the pre-tense you're protecting him, that's the fastest way to loose him before you even got the chance to see if you would work out."

"Look he may not even like me that much, you don't know that what you're saying is actually true." I was panicking now, I didn't know how to talk to him, I didn't know how to be in a relationship, I didn't know how to love anyone. And I was starting to feel emotions I have never felt before not even for Theo, and quite honestly it was scaring the living shit out of me.

 ** _Harry's POV_**

"It's been ages since it's just been us three," Hermione said, and she was right. We hadn't really hung out just us three all year, what with all the new additions to our group and the on going drama. She was sat on my bed leaned against my head board, and I was sat further down the bed leaning on the wall, and Ron was sat on his bed facing us.

"Well while it is just three are you going to tell us what is going on with Malfoy?" I asked innocently, or I tried to, I wasn't completely dense I knew that something was going on between them.

"Nothing is going on." She replied looking down.

"So you're just blushing for the fun of it then?" Ron smirked. I honestly thought this would bother him but maybe he did finally get over her.

"Look even if something was going on, we couldn't be together anyway, not with the arranged marriages and the fact his father wants to kill me."

"Oh my dad is coming back again tomorrow to talk with some of them about that, apparently there may be a way to get around it. But I'm not sure what because he didn't say."

"It's mental arranged marriages are still things, they are so old fashioned." Ron pointed out.

"I know, but pureblood values are old fashioned aren't they?" I said.

"Well yeah, I guess, its just so controlling, isn't it? I couldn't imagine having the person I'd marry, be picked out for me before I was born. I don't even know who I would now given the choice!" Hermione added.

"So not Malfoy then," I teased.

"No Harry, I would just like the chance to be with who I want to without having to worry about if I want to marry them or not."

"So you do like Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed.

"I didn't say that," She tried to defend herself but failed miserably.

"You didn't have to Hermione." I said trying not to smirk.

"It's alright for you Harry, you and Ginny are perfect for each other." I knew that would come up at some point."

"Yeah, but look how long it took us to get there? And ost of us aren't even 19 yet, we don't have to figure this stuff out yet."

At this point Ginny came in announcing dinner, so our conversation was cut short.

 ** _Dean's POV_**

Of all people it had to be Malfoy, didn't it? I couldn't be bothered with the snide comments and rudeness, especially since Pansy was his best friend, and I knew they probably knew by now how I felt.

So when the first sentence out of his mouth once we were left alone to do the dishes was, "Can I offer you some advice Thomas?" I was taken aback.

"On dishes, I'm pretty sure I know how to do them better than you."

"Well I meant on Pansy, but it may be a good idea to cut off the water before it goes all over the floor." I noticed he was right and cut it off quickly, I really wasn't with it lately.

"Sure Malfoy, whats your advice on Parkinson then?" Like he'd actually be able to give me any.

"First, lets not pretend that you aren't in love with her Thomas, I'm not blind." Well he's never heard of breaking it in gently has he?

"Nice assumption Malfoy."

"We both know it's not an assumption and I see how you look at her, you'd do anything for her Thomas and I know that.

"The issue is, is that the whole prospect of a relationship, scares the hell out of her. She has never been shown what love is or how to express it, she has grown up with the notion that marriage is for power and status and you have a child to give the money down to and maintain this status and your estates.

"The fact that it's so easy for you to show your love for her, worries her because she isn't able to do the same thing. She has cried once in 13 years Thomas, and if you think a relationship with her, even if you could be with her, would be easy you'd be mistaken. She'll push you away and try hard to get you to leave her, she'll hit you (verbally) with everything she can, because it's the only thing she'll know how to do. You'll have to be stronger, you'll have show her you are going no where and eventually she'll believe you but that could take years.

"Are you seriously up for that Thomas? If you are, speak to her, but do it slowly, don't just tell her you love her, she'll freak out. Start out being friends, you have the chance at the safe house but just make sure you don't break yourself in the process."


	26. Chapter 26: Possible Solutions

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** I didn't even realise this but I seem to be uploading on a Monday lately, next week I go on holiday and I don't know if I'll be able to upload but if I don't I'll try and double upload when I get back (I go from the 1st to the 11th of August). I hope you all are having a fab day and I love you all so much, thank you for your support, so I'll stop rambling now, I hope you enjoy the chapter, so without further ado here it is.

 **Chapter 26: Possible Solutions**

 _ **Draco's POV**_

The next day I found myself in the library with the last person I expected to see. "You could have contacted me, let me know you were alive!" Sara was here, but how was that possible? I thought she had died!

"You know I couldn't Draco, you know what father would have done, every one believing me to be dead was honestly for the best."

"So father thinks you are dead?"

"Yes, he believes that he killed me years ago."

"Wait, he attempted to kill you?" This was new to me.

"Well, he left me for dead and he thinks I died were he left me, but obviously I was found and adopted."

"Why would he do that though?"

"He wanted his son to be the heir, I was older than you by 10 minutes but that would have been enough for it to me and not you." I knew I had a sister but I didn't know she was my twin. I had a twin.

"Surely it would just go to me anyway as the first male heir, why would he have to kill you?"

"Because times were changing and the estates was starting to go to the first born instead of the first male born and that would have looked bad on him because he was unable to produce a male heir, you know what he is like. So it was easier to say I unfortunately didn't make it and you would be the heir."

"After the war you could have contacted me." I still couldn't get my head around the fact my sister was sat here in front of me,

"It was still dangerous, you know what he was like with you for just being friends with a muggleborn, you are in a safe house for merlin's sake." Yes, he went mental because I was friends with Hermione, never mind falling in love with her. "And we both know you aren't just friends with her."

"What do you mean? Yes I am."

"Your friends with Pansy right?"

"Of course. She's my best friend"

"You don't look at her the way you look at Hermione, Draco, and you know it." I stared at a point just left of her head, it came back down to her always. It was always Hermione even when the conversation was nothing to do with her. And honestly I didn't know what to do about it. All these feelings were way too intense.

"Well even if I did, there's nothing I can do, not with father forcing Pansy and I into marriage."

"Well after breakfast, Minister Potter is coming back to talk to you, Pansy, Theo and Blaise about forced arranged marriages, there is a way to possibly get out of them. But I'm not sure you will like the solution."

"If it's a solution why would I not like it?"

"You don't know what it is yet."

"Wait how do you know?"

"Because he told me, come on we need to eat breakfast."

 _ **Pansy's POV**_

"I really hope you are joking Minister."

"I wish I was Mr Nott. Trust me I'm not too happy about it either, as it is concerning my daughter, but I am running out of options."

"Look I want a chance to be with who I want to be with, but I don't want to marry her! Not yet it's way too soon to make a decision like that." I heard Draco say somewhere to my left. This just couldn't be happening.

"If you did marry a person of your choice, you arranged marriages wouldn't be valid anymore because you'd be married." Minister Potter tried to reason, what he said made sense but it was completely defeating the objective of the exercise.

"There has got to be another way."

"Mr Malfoy if you think of one please share it."

"There may be another way." Sara said suddenly, I have no idea why she was there. "What was about if there is a way to incriminate them."

"Explain." Minister Potter said obviously interested.

"Well," She said adverting her attention to us. "Do any of you have any evidence of death threats, or calling anyone a mud blood, or any evidence that the marriages are forced, because arranged marriages are legal forced marriages are not."

"Well a while back my father sent me a letter, saying horrific things about saying he will kill Hermione and that I was a disappointment and he called her a mud blood too." Draco said quietly. "He's also used the Cruciatus Curse on me serval times."

"He used an unforgivable on you?" That seem to have stopped Potter in his tracks. Draco nodded. "Has anyone else fathers used this on them. Theo nodded and Blaise said Draco's father often did to him as well.

My father didn't, it wasn't deemed an appropriate way to punish girls. "Pansy has anything like this been used on you or on someone you know?"

"No, the worst thing he ever did was kill a house elf when I was younger." I shrugged. I was only learning about what was right or wrong, looking back on it, no one should ever be killed human or magical being but then I didn't fully understand.

"That's murder, Pansy." Draco said quietly.

"So, is that enough James?" Sara and Minister Potter sure seemed to be friendly.

"Yes, all the offences that were mentioned are punishable by the dementors kiss but I would need you all to be witnesses and victims in order for this to work. It's not going to be easy but if it works you will all have your lives back."

 _ **James' POV**_

"So what are you gonna do with this spider then? AKA Ivan Klav." Sirius asked. After he found Jessica, they both started working on getting their marriage back on track, so as a consequence he wasn't back at work yet but he did do some things for the aurors occasionally as he used to be one, and he was thinking of training again.

"Well, I'm not sure yet, do you have any ideas?" I knew that was a bad thing to say as soon as I said it, his eyes suddenly lit up. "It has to be classed as humane Sirius."

"Well the dementors kiss is hardly humane is it?"

"Well no, but we still can't torture him too bad, otherwise we'd be no better that the bad guys."

"Sometimes it sucks having to be the good guys all the time, and doing things 'properly'."

"I know but it doesn't mean we can't do something interesting." 

"Well I suppose Charlotte will have to question him first, but maybe we should exile him to live in the outback in Australia, as a muggle obviously." Sirius suggested.

"Maybe he could be completely obsessed with animals but have a phobia of spiders, he could have a pet kangaroo."

"I want a pet Kangaroo." I should have known that would happen

"Have fun explaining that to Jess Sirius. Okay not a pet kangaroo, maybe he should do charity work in Australia instead, something that he now would despise doing."

"But instead he will love it. I like your thinking." At this point another auror called Jai Lason came into my office and we updated him quickly.

"I think we should just kill him."

"No deaths today Jai." Sirius said cheerfully, he was a good auror and nice guy but seemed obsessed with trying to kill people as punishment.

 _ **Theo's POV**_

That morning lessons started and Potter and I both got to our room before our teacher did and I could sense he was going to 'confront' me.

"Before you even start the big brother talk Potter, I would never hurt Kia."

"So only now deciding to tell her that you are promised to someone isn't hurting her?" How did he know that? "Did you seriously think Kia doesn't tell me stuff Nott?"

"I'm not planning to actually marry Alexandria Potter."

"You still should have told her that, it was a possibility that you and Kia wouldn't have been able to be together. Plus you hurt Parkinson, in Kia's eyes if you can hurt her you can hurt Kia."

"Pansy never loved me, Potter."

"Well that I don't know, but she needed you and you dropped her. What if you realise you don't love Kia will you drop her when she needs you the most?"

"No of course I won't, I'll not make the same mistake twice. I never should have done that to Pansy and I know that now, and I feel awful for doing that, we all make mistakes Potter."

"Yes we do, but it's not usually my sister who will suffer from them mistakes and Nott just remember my father is the Minister of the Magic, hurt her and you won't be able to marry anyone Nott, neither will you be a father trust me on that." At that lovely thought our teacher came in and the conversation ended.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

After Draco let off the bombshell of being in love with me, I didn't really speak to him much until we went in for our lesson. We both got their early and I was already sat down when he came in, so it was only when he sat next to me, he started the conversation.

"So, have you ever been home schooled?"

That was a very random question, "No, I was in state school in primary school."

"What is primary school?" He asked curiously.

"It is a school for 4-11 year olds, after that we have high school and college." He looked even more confused, so I continued, "The first 5 years of Hogwarts is equivalent to a muggle British High School, and the 6th and 7th years at Hogwarts is when muggle British Children go to college."

"Is it like that for all countries?"

"No, I know America is different, they have something called middle school but I don't really understand that so you'd have to look it up. So was you home schooled?"

"Yes, until Hogwarts and even then I had extra tutoring to try and stay at the top of my classes. Not that it ever worked, I always came second to you, one of the reasons my father doesn't like you. He always taught me that because purebloods had more magic, we were better at it than muggleborns. But then you come along and completely contradict him and do even better than most of the school, so he's not happy about that." I supposed that explained a lot, it wouldn't have helped his hatred for me.

"Did you have a happy childhood?" He asked again, he'd never asked such personal random questions before.

"Yes, but I was always different, I preferred reading to playing outside, and I didn't really have any friends. My parents were great though and they were so happy when I got into Hogwarts even if it meant I didn't see them as much." I didn't really want to ask if he's had been happy because I already knew the answer, but he must have seen the look on my face as he responded anyway.

"I guess you know that mine wasn't the best as far as my parents we concerned. My father was harsh and my mother was distant, but I did grow up with great friends that I'll always be friends with now." As an afterthought he added, "So I guess we had completely opposite lives."

"I guess," I nodded, "So, have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Some but not serious and only lasted a few months, not that they could have lasted any longer as I was promised to Pansy."

"You were allowed to date?"

"Yes, because unfortunately in our circles it isn't uncommon to have a mistress, so my relationships weren't seen as disobeying they were just seen as part of life." Mistresses? How can anyone think it's ok to cheat?

But as if he read my mind he said, "Don't worry I'd never cheat on anyone, I had them relationships because I had no intention to marry Pansy and she didn't want to marry me, and as long as we married in the circle I don't think they would have minded too much." We heard our teacher walk down the corridor, so he said, "After lessons meet me near the lake, we'll continue our conversation then."

 _ **Jasmine's POV**_

When I was growing up, me and my mum got on really well, but I never had a father, although I had Sirius was alive, we thought he died after he escaped Azkaban, so I never saw him. Mum knew he was alive through Dumbledore but she never told me, I wasn't really sure why. Mum always told me that she loved him and she always will, she never had any other boyfriends, and I never understood it, I mean my dad wasn't there so what was she waiting for?

When came back alive and he found us, we sat up all night talking, and I finally found the part of me that was missing. He told me that he was messed up as a kid and mum fixed him, made him whole again, complete. It was really sweet but at the same time it was normal for them as if they were made for the sole purpose to be together. They were apart for all these years and when they got back together it was like they had never been apart.

I knew I would never have anything like that, it was stupid to think that would happen to me, obviously they were just lucky. Why would I get a happy ending as perfect as there's? It just wouldn't happen; of that I was convinced.


	27. Chapter 27: Progress

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** I am sorry I didn't upload yesterday, I had it written but I hadn't edit it, so I'll upload it now. In the UK it's A Level results day on Thursday, and if we pass we can go to Uni so I'm bricking it but good luck to anyone else getting their results and good luck to those getting their GCSE results next Thursday. For this reason, I don't know if I'll be uploading another chapter before Thursday or not. I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for all your support and I love you all lots.

 **Chapter 27: Progress**

 _ **Kia's POV**_

 _Kia,_

 _I'm sorry I've not been in contact with you much lately, a lot is happening over here at the moment. I have broken up with Isaac, because it turns out I have been promised to some guy called Theodore Nott, apparently he goes to Hogwarts and is in the year above us. He is coming over to France for a few days do you want to come with him? I think he is bringing a friend with him so maybe you should too? So you know at least someone._

 _Love you,_

 _Alex_

So not only did she ruin one relationship for me, she is ruining another before it has even started. Obviously she doesn't know that I know Theo and his friends are also my friends. As we were in a safe house for protection it was hard to believe anyone would be allowed out of here. I didn't think I would be allowed, but Dad asked me if I wanted to go and I said could see Aunt Holly too, as long as I was careful, he didn't think I was in any immediate danger. It turns out Blaise and Jasmine would also be coming with us. It was going to be an interesting few days.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"I'm meeting Hermione in a few hours, why don't you go and speak to Thomas now while you have the chance?" Me and Pansy were sat near the lake were I would be meeting Hermione in a few hours.

"What would I exactly say?"

"Well that's up to you, but just talk to him, about what's going on with you both."

"Nothing is going on Draco." I looked at her sceptically.

"Well we both know that is a lie Pans. Do you like him?"

"Well I don't know, it's all a bit confusing." She was right there.

"And that is exactly why you need to talk to him." At that moment Thomas turned up, talk about talk of the devil.

"Pansy can I talk to you for a minute please." I took that my queue to leave.

 _ **Dean's POV**_

When Malfoy told me to talk to Pansy I didn't know whether to ignore him or actually do it, but I guess when I saw them sat by the lake I guess I saw it as a now or never kind of moment.

"Sure." We waited until Malfoy was out of sight and I put privacy charms around us, even though I knew we were supposed to be safe I guess you could never be too safe. "What did you want to talk to me about?" That was a very good question.

"Well, I just wanted to say I don't know how you feel but I do like you a lot." I said putting my hands behind my back and looking at my feet, I didn't really know if I wanted a response.

"I think you do know how I feel Dean, you know I like you." No I didn't, "But it's hard at the moment, and I don't really know how to move forward."

"Have you ever been in a relationship, apart from Nott?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering Pansy."

"You've been talking to Draco about me haven't you?"

"Well you've spoken to Ginny about me so you can't really say anything."

"I suppose, well you'll know from Draco that he is the only I've been in any sort of relationship with apart from Theo. But I don't really know if I can count that." I looked at her and thought I may as well just say what I really think there was no point beating around bush (muggle saying)

"I want you to try and trust me, I won't hurt you."

"That's a large ask Thomas." I involuntarily cringed at her use of my last name

"I know it is, I just want you to try."

"How do I know I can trust you? What makes you different to Theo?"

"I know how much I would lose and I wouldn't want to risk that." She looked at me oddly.

"What's so special about me that would cause you to say that?" Malfoy warned me not to tell her I love her so I didn't, but honestly if I did it would have been so much easier, as now I had to skirt around the issue.

"Of course you are special, you have basically had your life set out for you and you could have just gone with it but you didn't, you took your life in your own hands even though it was dangerous to do. And you do mean a lot to me Pansy."

"Even if that was true, I don't even know how to be in a relationship, I'm not who you think I am. I have issues Thomas."

"We all have issues but no matter how tough it is I'll help you through it, but you do need to try and trust me."

"And what will you give me in return?"

"I'll prove to you that you can trust me, we will in take it one step at a time." She nodded and came closer to me and leaned into my chest I put my arms around her waist and we stayed there like that for a long time.

 _ **Charlotte's POV**_

"Yes that is definitely enough to prosecute them, but they would have to testify against their own parents as witnesses, do they want to do that?" I found it hard to believe that anyone would want to do that.

"Yes I believe they do want to and I honestly believe they will do, they want to have their lives back Lottie." James replied.

"Okay then we should start getting memories, who first?"

"I think we should get Theodore Nott's first before he goes to France." Sirius reasoned, he decided to train again as an auror but as he knew all the basics he moved up to a fully qualified auror pretty fast.

"We could go now? Most of the students will be busy doing their own things now so we should be able to find a quiet space to talk to him." James suggested, we agreed and James and I got ready to go to the safe house, as we didn't want any of the other aurors knowing what was going on just yet, Sirius stayed back to do the paperwork that needed doing.

"James please pick the calming draught and the sleeping potion up we may need them."

 _ **Theo's POV**_

Minister Potter and the Head Auror came to the safe house just after dinner when most of the house was busy doing whatever they wanted; I was with Kia, Blaise and Jasmine sorting the trip to France out when we got disturbed.

"Mr Nott, can you come with us for a few minutes please, hopefully it won't take long." Minister Potter said. I stood up and walked towards them. A few minutes later I was sat on a chair next to a pensive in a room I didn't even know exist, Minister Potter showed me how to put my memories into the pensive, and he duplicated it as it had to be used in court. The first one was of the letter I got of my father about marrying Pansy, I received it when I was at the camp.

 _Dear Theodore,_

 _I would like you to ask Pansy if you could court her, I know you like the girl and I would approve of you marrying her. I know Lucius wants her to marry Draco so please get there before he does. Maybe it would help if you asked her out first and at Christmas you can ask for your hand in marriage if the first plan falls through._

 _The girl Alexandria who you were originally courted to is being courted by another pureblood so that arrangement may not work out, but we will see._

 _Your father._

 _Underneath there was another smaller note that had been added after the first message had already been scrolled up._

 _Theodore,_

 _I do hope you are coping at that muggle camp, please remember not to tell your father about it,_

 _Love, Your mother._

I know I told Pansy that Kia was the reason I broke up with her but I couldn't tell her the real reason for obvious reasons.

I then showed them multiple times my father used crucio on me as a form of punishment, and also the one time he used the imperious curse on me to get me to take the dark mark. When they finished thankfully they let me go.

 _ **Ron's POV**_

I never thought for one minute that I would be sat in a room making small talk with Malfoy's sister, I didn't even know he had a sister, never mind a twin.

"Your friendship group seems very complicated." Sara said, the teacher had left but we decided to stay back and finish up, we already had done that but we got talking.

"That's because it is." And it was so true.

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Well I'll try, do you know that we (the Gryffindor's and Luna), had a massive rivalry with the Slytherin's?" She nodded.

"Well originally, I was going out with Hermione, but we broke up because I was an idiot, but that's another story, and she became friends with Malfoy. Harry and Ginny are in a relationship, as are Neville and Luna. I know Hermione likes, maybe even loves Malfoy, but I don't know how he feels about her. Dean likes Parkinson, but she used to go out with Nott. Parkinson's and Malfoy's father made her get engaged to Malfoy, and that is still on going. She isn't going out with Nott anymore because he has something going on with Kia but I'm not sure what. Zabini fancies Jasmine too but that isn't going anywhere as of yet. And that is the shortened version."

"Draco didn't mention a girl?"

"No he wouldn't have, he has to keep it a secret from his father because he has already threatened Hermione's life."

"Do you still love Hermione?"

"No, I still care but I don't love her anymore. I don't know how much I loved her, I don't think I would have done what I did if I was ever in love with her." I was pouring my heart to a complete stranger, a Malfoy none the less and I had no idea why?"

"What about you?"

"I don't love her no?" She said looking rather confused.

"No I meant have you ever been in love."

"No, I haven't really met many boys in my time, because I was kept in hiding for most of it."

"Does your granddad own this place?" I found it hard trusting a guy that was the father to Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, but he isn't my actual grandfather just my adopted one so don't worry."

"We should probably go and see what's for tea." I said standing up, holding the door open for her on the way out.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

I was sat in the living room waiting with Ginny until it was time to meet Draco. I was reading a muggle book called Jane Eyre. It was about a girl who didn't fit in with her family and as an adult went to work in a family called the Rochester's, in a large house, she consequently met Mr Rochester a man who was from a completely different type of world. She faced loads of different challenges and I was really enjoying it.

Before I knew it Draco came into the living room and we walked down to the lake together. When we got there we sat on the edge of the lake facing each other, the lake was on my left and Draco's right.

"Would it have been bad if you had married Parkinson?" It was a strange question to start with I know but he just took it all in his stride and answered me,

"No, we are best friends and she knows me better than anyone, so we'd be ok, but I don't love her like that and she'll always be my little sister and that would make it a strange marriage I think."

"Do you want to get married?"

"Eventually yes, but I want make sure it's with the right person and not who my father wants me to marry."

"That'll be difficult right?"

"Yes, as I said earlier I never have been in a relationship where I would consider marriage so I've never really thought about it. Would you want to marry?"

"Yes, I thought for a long time it would be Ron but obviously that isn't going to happen."

"Do you still love him?" I knew that question would come up sooner rather than later.

"No, he hurt me and it made me realise we weren't right for each other, I did love him for many years and I'll always care about him but no I don't have feelings for him anymore." Draco was the only person I knew that I could talk to like this except maybe Harry but he is and always will be like a brother to me, and I never had that luxury with Ron.

"Has he dated anyone since you."

"No not that I know of but I hope he does, he deserves happiness." And I honestly believed it.

"What about you?" What was that supposed to mean?

"I don't understand,"

"Have you dated since him?" That was an odd question he knew I hadn't."

"You know I haven't."

"Would you consider it?"

"Dating again?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I would like to I don't want to get hurt again though. So I'd want to make sure they do love me as much as I love them."

"Is there anyone like that at the moment?"

"Who I love?" I knew where this was leading, was I ready though? I knew it would be difficult but could I really ignore how I felt much longer?.

"Yes." He responded looking at me.

"Well yes but I don't know if they love me as much as I love them." I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Well you already know how I feel." When he first told me he loved me I did believe him however the day after I wasn't sure whether he was being honest or just having me on, but when he mentioned it again maybe he was telling the truth. I felt like unless I told him we'd be at a stalemate, I didn't know if I was ready but maybe that was how it was supposed to be. "Do you at least like me?" He asked when I didn't say anything for a while.

I looked at him and decided to just go for it, "When we came back to school this year after that camp I started getting feelings for you, I got butterflies when I was near you and you were all I thought about, I hated it you were Draco Malfoy and I was Hermione Granger, the chances that you felt the same was so small, then you left and got in engaged to Pansy. When I found out I was devastated, because you became such a large part of my life and you started to mean so much to me. I don't just like you Draco, I'm in love with you and the thought of that scares the living shit out of me."


	28. Chapter 28: Dare To Believe

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** I am sorry I haven't uploaded for a while, it was A level results day last Thursday and I've got into the uni I wanted to which is rather exciting but means I have been super busy organizing stuff for that. It was GCSE results day today in the UK so congratulations to everyone who got their results and if you didn't get what you wanted to, you will get where you wanted to eventually even if it doesn't seem easy right now. My motivational talk is now over with and also yesterday was one year from when I uploaded the very first chapter to this story. Thank you very much for everyone who has supported me and read my story so far, there is only a few chapters left now. I'll shut up now haha, and I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 28: Dare To Believe**

 _ **Kia's POV**_

It was 4 days since I got the letter from Alexandria and I was stood in dad's office in the Ministry of Magic with Jasmine, Theo and Blaise and I was dreading it. We were going to be in France for 3 nights and 4 days and on the 4th day we were going back to the safe house. While I was in France I was seeing my Aunt Holly and some of my old friends, unfortunately that included my ex and my ex best friend who happened to be promised to the guy I loved. It was never going to end well.

To make matters worse, Blaise and Jasmine are coming as well and they never talk to each other so I had a feeling it was going to be rather awkward.

"Okay everyone, touch a part of this tape and make sure you don't accidently fall off in the journey."

"I didn't think it could do that?" I asked my dad.

"Well as a rule you can't, but I always warn people because there have been a few instances where people have fallen off, including your father Jasmine."

"Why can I believe that?" She responded shaking her head.

"Okay everyone gather round, it's going to leave in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," And then we started spinning rapidly as we went higher and higher, after a few minutes the spinning suddenly stopped and we all got flung on the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" My dad said standing up, I felt a bit queasy but I was ok, Jasmine however didn't look good.

"Is it your first time using a portkey?" Dad asked her gently. She nodded going even more green than she already was. "Ok, well I'm glad I brought these now." He took some potions out of his robe pocket, "I put a charm on the them so they wouldn't break while we were travelling." He gave her the potions and after a few moments she started to look more of a healthy pink than the green she looked originally.

We landed in a part of wizarding France in Cannes, my Aunt Holly and my old friends all lived here. We weren't too far from my Aunt Holly's where we would be staying for our trip. As soon as we got to her house, I saw my cousins A-Jay and Alexa come out the house and we ran to meet each other. I missed them so bad. A-Jay was my age and Alexa was a year younger than us. They were both fluent in French and English as was I.

"Kia, it's so good to see you again." A-Jay said as we hugged. After a while we got settled in our rooms, I was in my old room which was quite large and I had a walking in wardrobe. Jasmine would be sharing with me and Theo and Blaise had a guest room on the other side of the house. I was excited to spend some time with my cousins, Aunt and Uncle. I wasn't however looking forward to seeing Isaac and Alexandria again.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

"I heard some of you are talented singers and musicians?" Sara said the night Theo, Blaise, Kia and Black went to France. We nodded, "I think it'd be good for some of you to sing and play some music it's so depressing and intense lately, it'd be good to lighten the mood."

"What shall we start with then?" Hermione asked. Ever since the night by the lake we have been in that weird stage we're we were more than friends but not quite in a relationship.

"I'll start," Thomas said, I had no idea what was going on between him and Pansy but they seem to be working stuff out, it'll be a while before they actually are in a relationship. "Malfoy can you play the music for me please?" I nodded and we got the piano music up on my phone, (Phones work in the safe house), and randomly there was a piano in the room we were in.

"Ok, the song is called Dare to Believe and it's by Boyce Avenue." He introduced and turned my attention to the music.

" _It's feeling like the time's run out,_

 _But the hour glass, just flipped itself over again,_

 _The sun is slowly sinking down,_

 _But on the other side a new day awaits to begin_

" _If you dare to believe in life,_

 _You might realise that there's no time for talking_

 _Or just wait around while the innocent die._

" _No more, we're gonna lose everything,_

 _If we believe all the lies,_

 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe._

" _No more, this one's running on empty_

 _And there's no reason why,_

 _You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe._

" _We been in the dark for way too long,_

 _But when we turn around we see light shine through the haze,_

 _So forget about who was wrong,_

 _'Cause I've never been more ready to turn this page._

" _If you swear you believe in life,_

 _Embrace forgiveness 'cause it's all that I'm askin',_

 _Or keep holding out while the innocent die._

" _No more, we're gonna lose everything,_

 _If we believe all the lies,_

 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe._

" _No more, this one's runnin on empty_

 _And there's no reason why,_

 _You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe._

" _No more, we're gonna lose everything,_

 _If we believe all the lies,_

 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe._

" _No more, this one's runnin on empty_

 _And there's no reason why,_

 _You may fall but I know that you'll help me believe._

" _No more, we're gonna lose everything,_

 _If we believe all the lies,_

 _You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe,_

" _You may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe,_

 _I may fall but I swear that I'll help you believe."_

 _If you swear you believe in life,_

 _No more were gonna lose everything,_

 _I said, no more were so quick to lose everything"_

I finished the last few chords of the song and everyone cheered. "That's a good choice Thomas." I said.

"Thanks Malfoy." 

"Ok, Hermione your up." I smirked.

"Wait what?" She said as I unceremoniously dragged her off the couch.

"I don't even know what to sing." She said, if looks could kill I'd be dead, but then I'd just come back and haunt her, cause I'm nice like that.

Ginny got up and whispered something in her ear, she contemplated what she said and then nodded after a few seconds, "Neville can you play this one please?" He nodded and summoned his guitar and Hermione came and sat next to me (earlier she was sat next to Harry but when Dean sat down he moved from next to Neville to where Pansy was sat so everyone had to mov around now there was two spaces left next to the male Wealsey or next to me), which raised a few eye brows but Ginny just smirked, obviously Hermione has told her what happened.

 _After she told me she loved me, I moved closer to her and leant on my knees and she did the same, and I kissed her. To be honest it was about time, the kiss was different to any other I've had, it was soft and gentle like she was hesitant, which didn't surprise me considering the circumstances._

 _After a few moments we broke away from each other and I stood up, offering her my hand - which she took and I started walking around the side of the lake._

" _Where are we going?"_

" _Somewhere a bit more private." We walked for a while and sat on a patch of grass sheltered by trees. For years after that day no one ever believed us when we said nothing happened, but it didn't. We talked and I held her finally being able to be ourselves for the first time since we fell in love._

That was also the first time we decided that while we were in this safe house we were safe to do what we wanted and everyone else expected us to get together anyway.

" _You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

 _Among the fields of barley_

 _You can tell the sun in his jealous sky,_

 _When we walked in fields of gold_

" _So she took her love for to gaze awhile,_

 _Among the fields of barley_

 _In his arms she fell as her hair came down_

 _Among the fields of gold._

" _Will you stay with me? Will you be my love_

 _Among the fields of barley?_

 _And you can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

 _When we walked in fields of gold._

" _I never made promises lightly,_

 _And there have been some that I've broken,_

 _But I swear in the days still left_

 _We'll walk in fields of gold_

 _We'll walk in fields of gold_

" _I never made promises lightly,_

 _And there have been some that I've broken,_

 _But I swear in the days still left_

 _We'll walk in fields of gold._

 _We'll walk in fields of gold._

" _Many years have passed since those summer days_

 _Among the fields of barley_

 _See the children run as the sun goes down_

 _As you lie in fields of gold._

" _You'll remember me when the west wind moves_

 _Among the fields of barley._

 _You can tell the sun in his jealous sky_

 _When we walked in fields of gold._

" _When we walked in fields of gold._

 _When we walked in fields of gold."_

She had such a good voice, when she said, "Right Malfoy you're up."

"I've already been."

"No you accompanied someone you actually have to sing this time." She had a point and it was my fault for making her do it earlier so I should have seen it coming.

"Fine," At that moment as if fate intervened James Potter came through the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but can I have Draco and Pansy for a minute please?" It was in that moment as if the spell had broken, me and Pansy were still engaged, our very dangerous parents were still on the loose and we were in a safe house designed to protect us. Hermione was still in danger, we all were .

 _ **Pansy's POV**_

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but we need the memories off of you that we spoke about the other day so we can get the ball rolling as far as the trial is concerned. We already have Mr Nott's and Charlotte is travelling to France to get Mr Zabini's. Which of you would like to go first.

"I will." I said before Draco could, "May as well get it over with." I shrugged.

"Ok, come over to the pensive please. What I first need you to do is remember when your father gave you that letter."

"I have that in my room if you want the actual evidence."

"Yes that would be useful, we'll get the memory as well though." I gave him my memory of the letter and reading it and Draco did the same. Then it came to remembering the death of the house elf. To be honest when it happened it didn't bother me that much but when I had to recall the memory it did shake me up. I was only 7 years old when it happened.

" _I've told you multiple times that the creases for her skirt go to the left not the right!"_

" _Freda is sorry Mistress Parkinson." The small house elf was visibly shaking but I could only see her out of my peripheral vision because I carried on colouring in my colouring book. I learnt from an early age not to watch the house elf's be punished but to act like it wasn't a big deal._

" _It isn't good enough." Mum replied, getting her wand out. Freda was getting more agitated by the second and my younger self didn't even look up at the sound of my mother saying the words "_ _Avada Kedavra." Or the flash of green light that filled the room._

"Are you ok Pansy?" Draco asked as we came out of the memory, it had honestly shaken me up, I felt physically ill at how unconcerned a younger me was at the death of a magical creature. At that point I truly realized how much my life had changed and no matter how corny it sounds it was all because of a boy.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

Minister Potter went in alone during my memory as I really didn't want to recall the cruciatus curse or the fact that my mother watched. It was a regular punishment for me and Blaise and all that happens is I get called to my fathers office get 'punished' and I am left on the floor and if I take longer than a minute to stand up and look normal it occurs he does it again until I do which obviously gets harder and harder to do.

As soon as we got out of the room with Minister Potter, Pansy disappeared to find Thomas, it seemed like they were making progress after all.

 **Author's Note:** The song that Dean sang was called Dare To Believe by Boyce Avenue and the song Hermione sang was called Fields of Gold originally sang by Sting but the version I used was by Eva Cassidy.


	29. Chapter 29: The Ultimatum

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** We are very nearly there now, I hope you guys don't think the ending will be too sudden, but I think there will be one maybe two chapters left if I do an epilog. I think that after this there's isn't much more I can do at this point in the story, but I may think of doing a sequel in the future if I can think of a good enough plot. But I'll save the rest of what I want to say until it's complete. I love you all and thank you for all for reading the story and I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 29: The Ultimatum**

 _ **Kia's POV**_

It was the dreaded day, the one I wish would never have to come. You'd think that the day you will be reunited with your best friend would be happy. But I was dreading it.

"Kia are you ready?" A-Jay said knocking on my bedroom, me and A-Jay were always really close he was the brother I couldn't have in Harry as he wasn't there.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said as I opened my bedroom door. He took my hand like he's done a thousand times before and we walk down to the kitchen.

Theo smiled when I came in, and didn't look concerned when me and A-Jay came in holding hands, I suppose in his circle brothers and sisters do that quite frequently, or people who are like brothers and sisters to each other.

"Ok, we are meeting them in the park, in half an hour." I said as I sat in my normal seat. I'd usually speak in French around my family but considering none of my friends would understand a word we decided to all stick to English.

Half an hour later we were at the park waiting for Alexandria and Isaac.

"Kia!" I heard a squeal and watched as my ex best friend came running up to meet me. She had light blond hair and blue eyes, I ran to meet her as I was supposed to. She could also speak fluent English as could Isaac.

"It's been so long." She said as she kissed both of my cheeks.

"It has," I said but before I could continue her attention turned towards Blaise, who looked calm but by how much he was clenching his fists we was anything but. Jasmine was sat on the grass next to him watching the scene unfold silently. Theo stood up to meet her.

"You must be Theodore?" She said in her heavy French accent.

"Yes ma'am." He said bowing slightly.

"How sweet." She replied.

"Why don't we all sit down and try and sort this mess out." I suggested 

"Good idea." Theo said smiling at me.

"Wait." Alex said, "Do you guys know each other?"

 _Yes he happens to be the guy I'm in love with_ , is what I wanted to say but what I actually said was, "Yeah, we are in the same house at school."

"Alexandria?" Theo said attracting her attention, "Do you actually want this marriage?" Talk about breaking her in gently Theo.

"Well do we have a choice?"

"We may do but I need your help. There may be a way to make the marriage void because we don't know each other you never mind love each other."

"But the marriage would still work as long as neither of us had feelings for anyone else, so who do you love?" Theo looked at me for a split of a second but that was enough for Alex.

"Wait, you love Kia?" She actually sounded upset. I'd never be able to understand her.

"Yes I do." He had never said it before, I genuinely didn't know what to think.

"What about you?" She asked me.

My heart was beating so fast, it wasn't supposed to happen like this not so rushed in front of everyone, not so forced. You're supposed to be ready to say it and we weren't even going out properly.

"I love him too." I said quietly looking her in the eyes.

"Okay well if you two get married, Blaise you'll get married to me won't you?" What the actual hell! What in Merlin's name was going through her head.

"No Alexandria." Blaise said, he looked so sad and Jasmine looked so lost sat next to him. If fate worked out like it was supposed to Jasmine would realise they were meant to be before it was too late.

"Why? You love me don't you?" She said looking shocked, she wasn't used to anyone saying no to her.

"I did Alex, and you broke my heart, you can't have it back now. Why don't you marry Isaac?"

Isaac. He was sat next to Alex keeping very quite.

"Wait, not like you have a choice, Theo has to marry me unless he gets married first. I'm going to tell my father to go ahead with the marriage." Why was she doing this to me? I'd been the most supportive friend and been there for her through everything. "You've got 48 hours to get married otherwise I'll get married to Theodore and you know you can't get a divorce in a magical marriage. You also know Theodore, that Kia will be dead if you even tell your father you _like_ her, it's your choice."

 _ **James' POV**_

"Kia calm down I can't understand a word you are saying." It's hard enough to understand speech when the person who your talking to has their head stuck in a fire place (it was a floo call obviously), never mind when they are hysterical. "Come out the fire I'm coming over, and I'll bring your mum with me."

After a quick stop home to get Lily we flooed over to Holly's house. The sight that greeted us was Kia wrapped in Mr Nott's arms crying uncontrollably which was strange in its self because Kia never cried.

Mr Zabini was staring into space and Jasmine was talking to him quietly but I'm not sure any of it was actually going in.

"What on earth has happened?" I asked the room at large while Lily went straight to our daughter to cry and console her.

As Jasmine seemed the only one who could speak in coherent sentences, she answered me, "Well we went to see Alexandria the girl who is promised to Theo, we expected her to want to get out of the marriage but she said unless Blaise marries her which he has said he won't, Kia and Theo have 48 hours to get married before she tells her father that the marriage (Alexandrias and Theo's) will go ahead."

Dear Merlin, this was way worse that I originally thought.

"Daddy?" Kia whispered I kneeled in front of he, "What shall I do."

"Mr Nott," He looked at me, "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes Mr Potter."

"There only seems to be one answer to this. I'm sorry."

"We'll have to get married?" Theodore asked, he seemed to be pretty calm about this.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You'd marry me?" Kia said sounding shocked.

"Yes of course I would, I didn't want to for a few years but only because we are so young. I wanted to eventually but I guess there is no time like presence." Theodore said, at least he was being a man about it.

"Does it have to come to that?" Lily said looking at me, "Is there any way you can move the hearing forward?"

"Yes I can do but if this Alexandria wants to marry him she can make this very hard for us trial or no trial. I'd recommend doing it as soon as possible." I responded it, I wasn't happy about it but Theodore shouldn't be stuck in a unhappy marriage and it would wreck Kia. At least they'd be happy together.

"Do you think she's actually being serious about the 48 hour thing?" Theodore asked Kia.

"Yes, it's Alex she's dramatic but never lies, if she says 48 hours she means it."

"Shall we do it now then?" Theodore suggested. "I promise you after this is all over we will have a proper wedding one that you want. I love you Kia," I moved out of the way and he kneeled in front of where she was sat and he proposed properly, there was no ring but it didn't matter I would be proud to call this man my son. "Will you marry me?"

"Of course I will, I love you to Theo."

 _ **Harry's POV**_

"Harry, do you have a suit?" 

"Well I have the one I wore for Fred's funeral, but dad, why do I have a suit?"

"I'll explain when we are there but you need to come with me now. Where is your suit?"

"In my case because I had no idea if we'd be going back to Hogwarts or not so I packed all of my belongings with me."

"Ok, put it on and meet me in the living room we need to be at the ministry in 15 minutes." I did what I was told and put an ironing charm on my suit (Hermione showed me how to do it, she thought it was important).

15 minutes later I was stood in the ministry registry office watching my father walk my sister down the aisle. She was wearing my mother's wedding dress and she looked stunning.

"Welcome to the joining of Mr Theodore Nott and Miss Kia Potter, I need you to both stand facing eachother, Theodore take Kia's hands in yours, one in each, that's it, I will ask you both the marriage declaration if you agree say 'I do', my wand will put a white binding over your hands each time. Theodore we will start with you.

"Do you, Theodore Nott, take Kia Potter to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honour her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?"

"I do." He said calmly and confidently. As promised a white bond formed around their hands however the bond went from their hands all the way to their hearts.

"Do you, Kia Potter, take Theodore Nott to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honour her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?"

"I do." She said, she looked terrified but happy all the same. The white bond grew even thicker before it faded completely out of sight.

"I am happy to announce that this is truly a marriage of love as the bond reached your hearts, and I am proud to announce you husband and wife, Theodore you may kiss your wife." You'd think it's be awkward to watch me sisters first kiss with her husband considering they never actually went out, but it was so right between them it's hard to remember the circumstances that forced the early marriage.

 _ **Jasmine's POV**_

"Are you ok?" It was much later now and we were back at the safe house, as we had to leave early from France for obvious reasons.

"I will be."

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I knew he knew who I was talking about.

"I still care about her, but I don't love her any more, and if I did before today I definitely don't now. I do like you, you know."

"I know you do, I'll help you get over her, but I won't be your rebound. I'll be your friend and if anything happens between us then it does but you're not ready for a relationship yet and that is ok too."

"How are you so perceptive?"

"Family trait, my mum has it too."

"Do you think Theo and Kia will be happy?"

"Yes, they both will be, the marriage is premature but as long as they slow down and don't rush they will be happy and in a few years they would have been married anyway."

 **Author's Note:** I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wasn't sure about it, but I hope its ok.


	30. Chapter 30: In To Reality

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** I know I keep saying this but I really do have one two chapters left depending on how I want to end it, I have an idea but I won't know until I write it. I apologize for how long this chapter is but I had a lot to get in. I hope you enjoy the chapter, I love you all so much and thank you for all the views.

 **Chapter 30: In To Reality**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

Kia was 17 and married, she's wasn't even out of school and she was married. I couldn't get my head around it. I honestly thought Harry and Ginny would be the first of us to get married but then again ever since she came back she's been so happy, slightly terrified but happy. The trial got moved forward to a few days after Kia, Jasmine, Blaise and Theo got back, and Draco's parents, Theo's Parents, Pansy's Parents and even Kia's ex best friend Alexandria's parents all got arrested. Alexandria's parents got arrested for allowing a force marriage, as under English law this was illegal (arranged marriages were ok as long as both members agreed to it, there was obvious flaws with the law) but they probably wouldn't get a really harsh sentence. Their trial was happening on a different day however.

We were all gathered in the living room before we had to leave. This was the first time most people would see us since going into the safe house and James was telling us our instructions.

"Ok, Draco, Pansy, Theo and Blaise as you are all witnesses, you will be taken straight into the witness room and one by one you will come out and say your bit when you are finished the evidence and memories will be presented." The head auror (Charlotte) got the memories off of Zabini as soon as they came home.

"Everyone else will be sat in the spectators boxes. After the trial no matter what the outcome is those who are witnesses will be escorted out where you will get a portkey to my office, because it will be too dangerous for you to walk, as again no matter the outcome there are dangerous people who will want to hurt you in the madness.

"The rest of you will be taken straight to Potter Manor as there will be multiple auror's who will escort you and we don't want them to know the location of the safe house in case you need to continue to use it but that will be discussed after the trial." He nodded in satisfaction and looked to Charlotte (the head auror) who continued to give out instructions.

"Ok, so we all need to floo or apperate to Potter Manor were we will meet the rest of the aurors who will be taking you to the Ministry. Any questions?"

"I understand why Draco, Theo, Pansy and Blaise need to be escorted out but why do the rest of us need it?" Ginny asked.

"Because you are all in danger as well," James replied simply. "Especially Hermione, Harry, Kia, Dean and Jasmine." James continued and before Jasmine could interrupt James answered her unspoken question. "Yes you are included Jasmine because you are associated with Blaise, especially since your trip to France, and for the rest of you 'it's better to be safe than sorry' as the muggles would say."

"Ok," Charlotte took over again, "Draco and Pansy you're going to be apparate with me and Theo and Blaise you will apparate with James. The rest of you need to go in two's say 'Potter Manor' clearly and you'll make it. Kia and Harry please go last as you have been before and make sure everyone says it properly, if something goes wrong someone send a patronus, most of you can do them can't you?" Everyone who was in Dumbledore's army and Kia nodded, and so she was satisfied and those who were apparating left.

"What's the point in some of us going through the floo and some being apparated?" Ron asked.

"They probably want to separate us now so they can be debriefed, I'm not really sure but they will have their reasons." I replied. "Ok, who is going first?"

"You and Ginny go first because you've been before haven't you." Harry responded and I nodded, "Potter Manor!" I said into the fire and Ginny and I disappeared into a whirl of green ash.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

When we got to Potter Manor we were told we would going in with 4 aurors, a bit much if you'd ask me but they seemed adamant. It became clear why we were separated from the rest of the group when we left to go to the Ministry almost immediately and when we got the Ministry we were led into a small room that connected to the witness box in the trial room we were in.

A small stout wizard (he was about 4ft and a half) with a beard that touched his knees and glasses twice as big as his face stood in the room as we walked in.

"Hello," He said with a surprisingly deep voice. "The first couple to go up is going to be Mr and Mrs Malfoy so Mr Draco Malfoy will go into the witness box first and then Mr Blaise Zabini will go in when instructed to by me, the second couple will be Mr and Mrs Nott, so Mr Theo Nott you will go up and lastly, the third couple will be Mr and Mrs Parkinson, so Miss Pansy Parkinson it will then be your turn. During the trial here will only ever be one person in the witness box at a time, when you have been in once you will be taken to the chamber room next to this room as you could be called up multiple times. When the charges and the sentences are being read out as Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Blaise Zabini are witness to the same couple you will stand in the witness box together. You have ten minutes before the trial starts, Mr Malfoy I will come and collect you when you are needed." The small man left us alone finally.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to sit here on my own, with no clue how the trials are going on." Pansy complained but she had a point it was stupid that she wasn't allowed anyone in the room with her at that point.

"I hope this works." Theo said quietly. I knew he was worried about being married to Kia behind his parents back because although they couldn't force him to marry someone he didn't love it didn't mean they would try and kill Kia and then the contract would be able to go ahead (in their eyes, I don't think Minister Potter would allow it to be honest).

"So do I mate, we need our lives back." Blaise agreed.

"What do you mean back, we never had one to begin with, it was always control by them." I pointed out.

"Well we still have done a lot we want that our parents didn't want us to do." Pansy reasoned.

"Well yeah I fell in love with a married and Potter, and you lot fell in love with our parents and our own 'enemies'. I'd say we're very disgraceful in their eyes." Theo smiled.

"And obviously you feel much remorse for that." I said sarcastically. Before we knew it the small man reappeared, and led me to the witness box.

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

After what felt like ages, Mr and Mrs Malfoy came in to the court room and got shackled to the chairs as soon as they had sat down thankfully there were no dementors escorting them it was just some aurors. Lastly James Potter came into the court, followed by Charlotte and the senior undersecretary to the Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

When they were all sat down, the Head of the Wizengamot which was a man called Wilfred Foreman, (he must have been newly appointed after the war because I had never heard of him before), stood up.

"Welcome witches and wizards to the trial of Mr Lucius Malfoy for performing the cruciatus curse multiple times on his son Mr Draco Malfoy and on Mr Blaise Zabini between the dates of 1989 and 1998 and an added crime of attempted murder against a Miss Sara Malfoy." The court seemed very confused as to who this was but Wilfred just continued. "Also to the trial of Narcissa Malfoy for watching and allowing the use of unforgiveable curse on 2 children under the age of 17 in the years between 1989 to 1998, and of obvious child neglect between these years.

"The interrogators will be the Minister of Magic James Potter, the senior undersecretary to the minister Kinsley Shacklebolt and the Head of Auror's Charlotte Lakeside. As this case is the defendants against the ministry there is a defence lawyer for each set of defendants that can question the corresponding witnesses." That was new it was obviously put in so situations like what happened in Harry's trial wouldn't be repeated.

"Mr Malfoy we will start with you." James stood up to start questioning him. "You have taken some veritaserum and so to check it is working properly, what is your full name?"

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." He spat seemly against his will.

"And your birth date?"

"3rd of March 1954."

"You have one child, a son is that correct?"

He seemed to be struggling with what the truth was and what he wanted to say. "I have one son."

"And no other children?" Sara was sat in the row in front of me and I could see her clenching Ron's hand very hard, they seemed to get a lot closer in the last few days.

"I have one son," he repeated and after a few seconds he added, "and one daughter."

The court blew up with whispers and shocked gasps but James stayed calm. "And why haven't you claimed to have a daughter in official ministry documents?"

"Because I believed she died a few hours after death." At this point people started adding one and one together and realised that she was in fact sat watching the trial very much alive.

"Even if that was the case she should still be in Ministry records as a deceased child you know that Mr Malfoy. What was the cause of her death?" Sara was beginning to lose control, she started shaking violently.

"She was twins with Draco and she was small and delicate and unfortunately didn't make it."

"I have proof of two things Mr Malfoy, the first is that you left your daughter for dead in the back of the hospital in the means of the memory of a healer at time which will be viewed shortly. The second is that she is actually alive and well and in this very room." Mr Malfoy went ridged and white and the rest of the room realised who 'Sara Malfoy' was. Slowly people started to notice Sara. But James just continued. "That explains why you are going to be charged with the attempted murder of Sara Malfoy, because you did abandoned her didn't you?"

With great difficulty he managed to spit out a "yes", as he was trying to not succumb to the truth serum which was failing.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy." Then the head of the Wizengamot, James, Charlotte and a few other senior members of the Wizengamot all went in the pensive that was already set up to view the memory. When they returned the trial just continued.

This time Charlotte the head auror questioned him, "Did you use to punish your son often Mr Malfoy."

"I discipline him Miss Lakeside."

"And how did you do this?"

"That is none of your business."

"It is my business if you are using unforgiveables Mr Malfoy."

"You cannot prove that." He replied smugly.

"In fact I can, can we bring out of first witness Minister please." James nodded to the court clerk who went into the witness room, a minute later he came back out with Draco in tow. As Draco was led in to the witness box he looked completely calm with no emotion showing on his face.

"Mr Malfoy," Charlotte started, "Do you promise on the oath of magic and secrecy to tell the whole and honest truth and not omit anything that may be deemed necessary information during the trial"

"I do." And he glowed white for a second, the oath and promise was again implemented after the war to prove the witnesses were actually reliable.

"When did you first remember being punished with the cruciatus curse?"

"I was 9 years old when it first happened." He said, he kept his eyes on Charlotte as if ignoring his father.

"What did you do to get punished like that?"

"I spoke to the house elves and thanked them for making my tea and my father found out."

"Ok, thank you Mr Malfoy." Malfoy seniors lawyer now stood up to question Draco.

"How was your childhood Mr Malfoy?"

"Lonely, although I did get whatever I wanted as long as it could be bought and I was brought up to think I was better than everyone else."

"So you agree it was privileged?"

"In some respects yes."

"So if it was privileged, would this not mean that you shouldn't complain at the way you were punished?"

"Unforgiveables were used and that isn't for my father to decide to use at his will." Draco said sharply and he did have a point.

Mr Malfoys lawyer decided to sit back down after that. The memory Draco had to provide was shown and he was then escorted to another room next door the one he came from.

Narcissa Malfoy was then questioned in regard to allowing the behaviour and for the child neglect and Blaise was led into the witness box. He also did the magical oath truth promise (yes that is what it is called, no I don't know why either).

It was soon established that Blaise stayed around at the Malfoy's a lot when he was younger and because of that he also got punished, the memories that were shown which were similar to the ones Draco gave I believe and he also had one of Narcissa watching Mr Malfoy use the unforgivables on Draco and she didn't really say anything in protest to it.

 _ **Theo's POV**_

When Blaise and Draco both left, Pansy and I were left in the witness room and it was awkward to say the least but I knew it may be my only chance to say sorry.

"Pansy, I just want to apologise for how much of an idiot I was at the beginning of the year, I should never had hurt you I am so sorry."

"You did hurt me but if you didn't we'd never be where we are now, so although I did hate you for it and you should never treat a girl like you I'm glad what happened did happen."

"Could you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you I guess we will probably be in each other's lives if this trial goes well, and if it doesn't I definitely will be." I wasn't sure what I thought she would have said but that wasn't it. Never the less before I had in any chance to process what she said the small man came back into the room and I was escorted into the witness box.

 _ **Kia's POV**_

The questioning of Theo's parents was quite similar the questioning of Draco's apart from the fact there was no big reveal of another child or an attempted murder. They were asked on how they felt their son had married behind there back and they expressed their extreme distaste over me which wasn't the best thing considering his wife is the Minister of Magic's daughter. Wife. I still couldn't believe I was married to Theo of all people, tall (well taller than me, but then everyone was, but he was quite tall 6ft), dark hair, dark brown eyes, fit, he was beautiful. He still is.

My husband walked into the witness box and he caught my eye, he seemed to brace himself and faced the interrogators and my father.

"Mr Nott, you married without your parent's consent. Why was that?" Kinsley Shacklebolt asked.

"They wanted me to get married to girl I have only met once a few days ago but I didn't love her, I love Kia so I married her." It's one thing him announcing he loves me in front of my family and our friends but in front of the court was a whole other matter.

"What do you think would have happened if they had found out?"

"They would have punished me." 'And tried to kill me,' I thought but he couldn't really say that out loud.

"In the what normally happens when do something they don't agree with?" He nodded. "And that is by using the Cruciatus curse?" He nodded again. Mr Nott's lawyer stood up.

"Mr Nott, how do you know that they would have reacted in that way?" Which was stupid, considering how they responded to finding out about the marriage at the beginning of the questioning, but obviously Theo didn't hear what they said.

"Because I know my Parents Mr Robinson and I have been punished for much smaller acts."

"And you have proof of that? Maybe they wouldn't have reacted like that, assuming doesn't get you anywhere Mr Nott."

"I do the interrogators will be able to see it shortly, and I love Kia I don't see a need to wait."

"Even till after school?"

"Mr Robinson is this a questioning on a point of crime or because you don't agree with a personal activity? Get to the point please." My father thankfully intervened.

"Yes Minister," He said quickly before turning back to Theo. "I think you are trying to make your parents out to be villains when they aren't Mr Nott."

"The whole point of this trial is to attain whether or not unforgivables were used against me nothing else."

"To that point Mr Nott I think we better see the memory you have supplied for our use." My dad once again cut in, what was with the lawyers being used? They were all rather offensive. The memory and the letter that Theo's parents wrote to him were both seen before Theo was led out of the witness box.

 _ **Pansy's POV**_

I was dreading going into the witness box and seeing my parents again, I wanted to leave them in my old life and they kept coming back. But I did want to get it over with a t the same time. After what seemed like an age I got escorted into the witness box. I saw them in the defendant's box and all my defences nearly crumbled but I saw Dean sat in the spectator's box and suddenly I had all the strength I needed, I could do this.

"Miss Parkinson, you say you watched your parents kill a house elf?" Shacklebolt asked.

"I did."

"And at the time you didn't believe this was wrong?"

"I was brought up to believe we were above house elf's and that magical being rights didn't matter, it is wrong of course but I didn't understand then."

"How old were you?"

"7."

"Ok, and if you were brought up this way, what was changed all of sudden?" I looked toward Dean, it was him, he changed everything. However I couldn't exactly say that.

"My beliefs got challenged and I realised they were wrong, eventually, I didn't exactly agree or like it at first." I knew Dean knew I was talking about him.

"Ok, thank you Miss Parkinson." Daddy's lawyer stood up and I knew this wouldn't end well.

"You say you watched the house elf die?"

"Well I didn't sit and watch it with popcorn, I was colouring but I knew it was happening I could hear it and see it out of the corner of my eye."

"So you didn't physically see it happen?"

"No but it did."

"And how can you be so sure about that?"

"It's all in the memory Mr Goodwin."

"Memories can be adapted."

"I can assure you it hasn't been adapted," Minister Potter cut in, "All evidence has been examined by experts. If that is your line of defence it is very weak Mr Goodwin."

"Ok, well do you agree that any person who allows such an act should be held accountable for their actions?"

"I do, but not a seven year old child who didn't know any better and a magical child can only be held accountable for their actions at aged 11. You do know this Mr Goodwin don't you?" That man was despicable.

"Of course Miss Parkinson."

"If you're done lets, watch this memory." Mr Shacklebolt said.

They watched the memory and then the Wizengamot all were instructed to give their vote.


	31. Chapter 31: Now or Never

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot. 

**Author's Note:** This is the last official chapter and there will be an epilog up loaded, this was like a round off of the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. I've just hit 11,000 views so thank you all so much, I love you all and please let me know what you think.

 **Chapter 31: Now or Never**

 _ **Hermione's POV**_

All the evidence had been gathered and we were now waiting for the verdict from the Wizengamot. I felt sick to my stomach with nerves. I couldn't even see Draco because he was waiting in the witness room with Pansy, Theo and Blaise; I really hoped their evidence would be enough. The defendants (as they are called in the muggle justice system), and their lawyers didn't make a convincing argument to me anyway, I just hope the members of the Wizengamot thought the same thing.

After half an hour and painful waiting the court was called into order.

James stood up as did the head of the Wizengamot, "Order order!" James yelled. "We will call the verdict of each couple one at a time, so can Mr and Mrs Malfoy please be brought in and can the witness for this trial please be brought in to please." When Draco walked in he stood in the witness box with Blaise and he kept his eyes on James like he did with Charlotte when he was being questioned.

"Wizengamot, can you please put up your wand up and produce a straight red ribbon in the air if you believe that Mr Malfoy is guilty of using the Cruciatus curse against Mr Draco Malfoy and Mr Blaise Zabini, if you believe them to be innocent then produce a straight green ribbon in the air." There was 50 people in the court and at least 26 people had to vote either way if there was a tie the head of the Wizengamot got to make the deciding vote. At first one moved and slowly one by one the ribbons of the Wizengamot went up, after a few minutes the final count was done and they moved on to the next crime. It was so annoying we would have to wait until the end to find out. They then voted on the attempted murder of Sara and forcing a marriage on illegal grounds (arranged marriages were allowed but not forced marriages). They then voted on whether or not Mrs Malfoy would be guilty for watching and allowing the use of an unforgiveable curse (the cruciatus curse) on 2 children under the age of 17, and for child neglect.

"Okay, Mr Malfoy on the charge of using the cruciatus curse on Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini, the Wizengamot has found you guilty, by 40 votes. On the charge of attempted murder of Sara Malfoy you have been found guilty by 38 votes and on the charge of forced marriage on illegal grounds you have been found guilty by 48 votes. You have therefore been sentenced the dementors kiss.

"Mrs Malfoy on the charge of watching and allowing the use of an unforgiveable curse (the cruciatus curse), you have been found guilty by 35 votes and for child neglect you have been found guilty by 45 votes, and will be sentenced to living in the muggle world with you magic and memory stripped off of you." Even though they are the results we wanted, I couldn't help but feel sad that it had to resort to this.

"Please escort them out of the court and can Mr Malfoy and Mr Zabini be returned to the witness room please."

 _ **Theo's POV**_

After the Malfoy's fate was delivered Draco and Blaise got taken to the original witness room, I have no idea why, but I meant that when I went out to discover my parent's fate I had no idea how they did, and I was too nervous to look at my friends faces.

My parents were escorted into the court room and the Wizengamot voted on whether my father was guilty of using the cruciatus curse against me and for forcing an marriage on illegal grounds and they voted on whether my mother was guilty of child neglect (because if you allow this punishment and don't tend to the wounds later, it was abuse) and watching and allowing the use of an unforgivable on a child under 17.

"Mr Nott on the charge of you using an unforgivable which is the cruciatus curse against Mr Theo Nott you have been found guilty by 35 votes, and on the charge of forcing a marriage on illegal grounds. You will be sentenced to the dementors kiss.

"Mrs Nott on the charge of watching an allowing the use of an unforgiveable under a child of 17, you are found guilty by 38 votes, you will be sentenced to living in the muggle world with you magic and memory stripped off of you." And just like that I lost both parents, even though they ruined my life and control everything about my life, I still felt sad. Now I only had Kia, and the Potters for a family, how ironic was that?

 _ **Pansy's POV**_

It was time, all the waiting was now over, I got led into the witness box. The charges were read and I later found out that the other's got the same sentences, my father got sentenced to the dementors kiss and my mother got sentenced to living as a muggle with her magic and memory stripped.

After their fates were told they were led away back to Azkaban were they preparations for their sentences would be made. I was led back into the original witness box and we all took a portkey straight back into the Minister of Magic's office.

"Ok, well done to all of you I know that wasn't easy, but we have got the results that we wanted. What will happen now, is the contracts that you were bound to will no longer be valid so I need to sign some paper work to prove that it was a forced marriage, Theo you will need to do this too even though you are already married. So let's get that started then you are all free to go."

Freedom, something I wasn't used to, I could go to Hogwarts and be with Dean. Even though there will always be people who want us to be apart because they don't agree with the muggle born, pureblood being together routine, it didn't matter. There was no one left to hide from.

 _ **Draco's POV**_

After we finished with the paper work we went straight to Potter Manor to meet up with the others. As soon as we entered the family room I started to look for one face in particular when I couldn't find her, Kia walked up to me.

"She is in Harry's room, I'll take you up." I followed her through the Manor, it was strange to me that this was called a Manor I mean it was definitely big enough but it actually seemed like a home which Malfoy Manor was far from. Speaking of Malfoy Manor I was getting it stripped of dark magic and energy and I was going to redecorate and for the moment I would be staying in another Malfoy property in Yorkshire during the Christmas Holidays.

When we got to Harry's room (it's too confusing using Potter now there are so many of them), sure enough she was sat on his bed with Harry, Ron (again too many Weasley's) was sat on his chair and Sara and Ginny were sat on the floor leaned against the wall opposite to his bed.

"Hermione," I started, "Can I speak to you for a minute?" She got up and as she was leaving, Kia said,

"You can use one of the guest rooms, I'll take you." She lead us down the corridor and into a room a few doors down from where Harry's room was. Kia left us in the room and closed the door. Before I said anything I put protective and secrecy charms on the door you couldn't be too careful, and I didn't want anyone over hearing our conversation.

"How do you feel?" What was it with girls and feelings?

"Ok, I guess."

"No Draco, honestly how do you feel?" Honestly? I was confused, I didn't know what to think, I was as good as an orphan. I thought I'd be so happy and I wasn't, and I didn't understand why.

"Confused, I should be happy about what happened today and I'm not."

"It's fine and normal Draco, it's a completely ok to not feel ok, it has been a massive change in a very short space of time." How did she always know the right thing to say?

"Shouldn't I feel ok though?"

"There is no wrong or right to how you should or shouldn't feel, everyone reacts different. Are you going to back to Hogwarts?" I'm glad she changed the subject.

"Yes to finish my education." There was no point asking if she was and I already knew the answer.

"I'm glad, we've done most of it now so we may as well finish it."

"Do you know what you want to do after school?"

"I'm not sure." Hermione Granger not sure of something?"

"You should become the Head of Hogwarts; I think you'll be good at that."

"Well considering there can only be one headmaster or mistress, and the job is taken it isn't going to happen any time soon. I may go to the ministry and look into it if the job comes up. What about you?"

"I have my fathers, well now my, businesses to attend to but I may become a teacher, in Potions." I know Draco Malfoy teaching sounds odd but after I did some teaching in school I really did enjoy doing it.

"Yeah you'd be good at that. Do you know what happened to our students when we left?"

"The normal teachers just taught them, their work load is heaver but there's not much else we could do about it." After a few seconds of silence, I spoke up again. "How would you feel about seeing if you and I could work out?"

"Is that as close as I'm going to get to you asking me out."

"Yes." I smirked slightly, trying to hide how nervous I was, not that it worked, because it didn't.

After a moment she shrugged and said, "Yeah sure." It was weird because we'd already said we love each other, we were practically going out; this was just making it official. They say that one event can change your life forever; and boy where they right."

 _ **Pansy's POV**_

"When are we going back to Hogwarts?" I was sat in one of the many rooms in Potter Manor with Dean, when we got back from the Ministry everyone split up to have their own private conversations.

"Well today it is the 18th of November, so I think we will go back at the beginning of next week, but I think we are ahead of the rest of our year because we got through the syllabus quite fast because there was only two people in the class." He responded.

"Maybe we will continue at our own pace then, if those who were helping out with the teaching start helping again, we may get tutored out of class."

"I hope so that way we will have more time for revision."

"You sound like Draco."

"He actually revises?"

"Yes, he was the second highest in all of his classes, to Hermione clearly."

"Starting to use first names now, are we?"

"Well we may as well; we'll see a lot of each other now."

"Will we?" What a strange question.

"Well yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"I thought it would all change when we went back to school, why would someone will you want to be with someone like me." Where was this coming from?

"You know how I feel about Dean, you mean the world to me, I know don't exactly know who this whole relationship works but how will I find out if _you_ don't show me?" I was starting to think I'm not the only one with issues. "I still think we need to take it one step at a time, it wouldn't be good for either of us to rush things, and I think we both need to work on the trust thing." Even though Dean and Ginny were still friends she still left him for Harry and I think even if the issues are no way as big as mine are, he still has his too.

 _ **Jasmine's POV**_

"Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Who doesn't?" He looked at me incredulously.

"A lot of people actually, which is why I asked."

"Oh well I do, I am assuming you do too?" I nodded in agreement.

"Why do you ask? It's a very random question."

"Because, it is coming up and I wanted to know what you wanted for Christmas but first I needed to check you actually celebrate it."

"Oh, you don't need to get me anything." He looked at his feet in embarrassment, which was very confusing.

"Why would I not get you anything? You're my friend." He looked sad at my words so I had to quickly continue with, "It doesn't mean we can't be anything more in the future but personally I would prefer to be friends first."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's very common Blaise."

"I know I've just never seen it actually work."

"Harry and Ginny were friends first, and so were Neville and Luna."

"Ok, I didn't think of them." I knew who he was thinking of, Pansy and Theo and Ron and Hermione, but they didn't belong to each other. If Blaise and I did belong I knew it would work out with us.


	32. Chapter 32: The Epilogue: Forever

**Harry Potter: Fan fiction**

 **The Healing Touch of Music**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it; it is all down to the amazing JK Rowling. I also don't own anything to do with Camp Rock, its characters, setting or plot.

 **Author's Note:** This is the epilogue chapter and the story is officially finished, I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but I have just started uni and moving out and everything has taken over my life. Also I am unable to upload on my mac for some reason so, I had to go home to upload it then. Thank you for your patience, and I love you all so much thank you for your support, I cant believe over a year later I am done. This was supposed to be 10 chapters and it extended into 32. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please let me know what you think:')

 **Chapter 32: The Epilogue: Forever**

 ** _Hermione's POV_**

"Did you tell them the exact identity of your new boyfriend?" Yes, Draco and I were now officially a couple and on the morning after we returned to Hogwarts everyone found out.

 _We all decided to walk to breakfast together, which in itself looked odd however I actually walked most of the way with Ginny and Harry and it was only when we got to the great hall we paired up and I took Draco's hand, 'here goes nothing' I thought._

 _As soon as the door opened the hall grew silent, but we ignored the stares and continue to walk into the hall. Dean and Pansy followed directly behind us and when they came into the hall a Slytherin shouted, "Traitor." Which was stupid considering the schools and the ministry's policy on discrimination of magical blood. I knew for Draco and I, it wasn't anything more than expected as we were used to being hated and shouted at but Pansy however wasn't used to it, I found out later that Pansy was holding Dean's hand so tight she nearly broke it, poor Dean. The jeers and shouts got louder and we continued to ignore them the best we could. We came up to the part where we had to split off to go to our respective house tables and Draco kissed me briefly. In private we had kissed a few times even in front of our friends (not full on obviously), but never publicly. Once I got to the Gryffindor table Lavender said "about time," and Seamus just looked confused._

 _"_ _What's up Seamus?"_

 _"_ _I just don't understand after everything he did." I understood exactly what he meant, to him we'd been enemies and then suddenly we were together he didn't know everything else that happened. I could hear Dean being grilled by his friends too._

 _"_ _People can change."_

 _"_ _A leopard can't change its spots Hermione."_

 _"_ _Snape did Seamus."_

 _"_ _Well Malfoy can't."_

 _"_ _You don't even know him."_

 _"_ _And you do?" He sneered._

 _"_ _Yes, and I'm not arguing with you, what I want to do with my life has nothing to do with any of you." Everyone was quiet after that. Eventually throughout the weeks people started to get over it._

 _After Seamus had finished his outburst I looked at Ron and he had a stupid smile on his face, he had walked in with Sara and obviously she was new, so everyone saw a stunning blond who had a strange resemblance walk into the hall with him who had strange resemblance to Draco. When she kissed him lightly on the lips I had the feeling it had been their first kiss together, I was so glad their relationship had been different to ours and way more healthy, he deserved happiness as much as the rest of us did. He was still my best friend._

 _Over the next few months, we all continued to date our respective partners and after the exam season, summer came and with it I couldn't avoid it any longer, it was time for Draco to meet my parents._

I was worried on how they would react to him as he was after all the boy who bullied me, who I hated therefore by default my parents hated him and now the one and only Draco Malfoy was going to their house to meet them.

After the war my parents were fine and their memories were returned. They were very upset and annoyed with me but did understand why I did what I did. I'm not sure they'd understand this latest development though.

"Well, they know that we didn't exactly get on at school."

"But they don't know it's me?"

"Well no, but don't worry just be your charming self and they will love you."

"You tell me not to worry but you didn't tell them… so you obviously were worrying." Does he have to analyses everything?

"Well, there's no time to deliberate because we're here now." As soon as I said that my parents came out the house to meet us.

"Hermione!" My mother said running up to meet us, she put her arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I've missed you so much!" I said to her quietly. While my dad was saying hello to me, my mum turned her attention to Draco. I never actually told them what he looked like so they didn't think anything of it when they greeted us.

"So how do you know each other?" My mum asked once we had sat down in the family room.

"We went to Hogwarts together." Draco answered.

"Oh I don't remember you mentioning his name Hermione?" I never referred to him as 'Draco' it was always 'Malfoy'.

"Actually I have, you just don't know him by his first name."

"Why what is your first name?" Dad asked Draco looking pretty confused.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Later I found out that's how we introduced himself to Harry on the train back when we were 11. Realisation slowly dawned across their faces.

"Malfoy? As in the one who was horrible to you." My mum turned on me looking shocked and slightly hurt

"Yes, but trust me I am not the same person I once was Mr Granger."

"A leopard can't change its spots." It was like talking to Seamus again.

"A lot of how I behaved was because of how I was brought up, I didn't know any better. Honestly I hate the decisions I made and I regret them every day."

"Anyone can say that, how do I know you're being honest?"

"Well, I have recently testified against my parents for neglect and torture of me, just so I could be with Hermione, I wouldn't have risked that if I wasn't completely in love with her, Mr Granger." Somehow hearing him say it to my parents made it way more real.

"You love her?" Dad asked sceptically, he had heard this once from Ron, I knew he wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

"Yes."

"I have heard this before."

"I promise you, I'm not the type of person to give my heart to someone I do not love, I was never taught how to love, I never have been able to say it easily, but with Hermione it was the only way to explain how I feel."

"What about you Hermione?" Mum asked me, "Is this the same as Ron?"

I shook my head, because it wasn't. With Ron I loved him from being 12 so the relationship was familiar, I did get butterflies and I was happy. But weirdly enough with Draco it wasn't like that. I started caring about what he thought, and got butterflies when he spoke to me, I wanted (I still do) to know everything, what he's thinking, likes dislikes, even his family. When he left it hit me harder than when Ron left me and Harry in the forest because as cheesy as it sounds it was like someone had taken a part of me away. It wasn't the same as the relationship with Ron because I knew without a doubt that I was loved, and I loved back. Ron was my best friend who turned into my boyfriend, when we started dating my best friend became Ginny. When I started dating Draco, the 'friend' part of our relationship didn't disappear it became even stronger.

I looked at Draco and then my mum, "No," I said, "This time I'm in love for real."

 ** _Kia's POV (Two years later)_**

"Kia, Theo meet your new baby girl." The nurse smiled and handed me the bundle in her arms, I looked down at her now sleeping face after she spent the last 15 minutes screaming the place down, at least we knew she had good lungs.

She was perfect, and absolutely beautiful, my heart filed with love (it sounds corny but it's true).

"Do you have a name?" The nursed as form in hand.

I looked over at my husband who was staring at the wonder in my arms, "Yes." I said back weakly which seemed to snap Theo out of his trance.

"Ok, what is it?" She pressed. I looked at Theo again and nodded.

"Scarlett Holly." He answered. She wrote the name on the paper with her wand and the paper glowed blue.

"Scarlett Holly Nott." She repeated nodding, "Very nice name."

About 10 minutes later the door opened and my parents, Aunt Holly and Harry walked into the room. Everyone else would come up and see us later in the day.

"What did you decide to call her?" Mum asked. We had thought of using Lily for a middle name but knew Harry would probably want to do that, and I felt I had to honour my mother figure for 17 years of my life, I just hoped mum would understand.

"Scarlett Holly." I replied, Aunt Holly looked at me shocked and whispered, "Really?"

I nodded, "What about your parents?"

"We spoke about that, and even though I love them more than anything, you raised me and I wanted our first child to be blessed with your name as you blessed my life."

"Cheesy Kia." Harry joked.

"You are allowed to be cheesy when you have been in labour for 18 hours Potter." I replied.

Theo took Scarlett from my arms and gave her to mum, and over the next few hours she got passed around the family. It was only then I realised why my mum was so willing to jump in front of the killing curse to save Harry because I would do exactly the same for Scarlett. There was no doubt about that.

 ** _Draco's POV (1 year after Scarlett's birth)_**

"If there is any person who should not be nervous about this it's you."

"Why? I think you're just trying to make me feel better."

"Because the fact that you love each other is as obvious as day and night. Why are you so nervous? Your never like this." I don't know why Theo thought it was a good idea to point that out.

"It's Hermione mate, she's made you feel things, like emotion." Blaise shuddered, which was stupid considering he'd been with Jasmine for like 2 and a half years.

"Yeah well now that has been revealed to me maybe I can get on with this proposal." Yes, that's right I was proposing to Hermione Granger, if you told me that 4 years ago and I would have cursed you.

We were all currently sat in my flat, the one I'd sell if (more like when) I married Hermione. I stood up and brushed off my suit and apparated to the Grangers family home. Most people thought it was odd that we hadn't moved in sooner, and we would have done but Hermione's parents wanted us to marry first and we respected their wishes and I also knew that was what Hermione wanted to do.

"She's inside, good luck." Mr Granger met me outside and as I walked into the house I saw her stand up. I told her to dress nicely as we were going on a date (obviously I didn't tell her I was proposing too.) She was wearing a deep purple halter-neck dress with black heals and looked stunning. I hugged and kissed her in greeting telling her exactly that.

After a few minutes of small talk with her parents we apparated to Hogwarts.

"Why here?" She asked and I told her to wait and see, I had special permission off of the current Headmaster (McGonagall retired), and led her up to the astronomy tower. When we got there I stood in front of her holding both of her hands in mine.

"Hermione, 3 years ago, I met you on the astronomy tower and hinted that I loved you, I would have taken you to the abandoned classroom where I first told you I loved you but figured this was more romantic. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life proving this to you so will you do me the great honour," at this point I got down on one knee and took out the ring that was in my pocket, "and marry me?" She stood in shock for a moment before nodding, I put the ring on her finger and stood up wrapping my arms around her waist. At that moment I didn't know if the marriage would last or if I would be able to make her happy for the rest of our lives, all I knew is that I would give it my best shot.


End file.
